El diario
by franchiulla
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Se trata de la traducción del fic francés Le journal escrito por Mel DoCaire Benaim. Cuando Henry hace a Emma rebuscar en el despacho de Mary Margaret, la rubia no pensaba que el descubrimiento de un pequeño libro negro fuera a cambiar su vida, y de paso la de Regina. SwanQueen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas. Empezamos con una nueva traducción. Esta vez se trata de un fic francés, cuyo título original es **_**Le journal **_**y su autora es Mel DiCaire Benaim. En español se va a titular **_**El diario**_**. Por supuesto será SwanQueen, y no voy a desvelar nada más. Tiene lugar cuando arrestan a Mary Margaret por el asesinato de Kathryn. Sin más, os dejo que leáis.**

Prólogo

Henry me había mandado a rebuscar en el aula de Mary Margaret después de su detención, no sabía por qué, pero estaba decidida a escucharlo.

A veces era bastante estrafalario en sus propósitos, pero no dejaba de ser un muchacho muy inteligente.

Recorriendo la biblioteca personal de mi compañera de piso, rocé la cubierta negra de un libro que cogí en las manos, tenía el presentimiento de que era algo importante sin saber por qué.

Sentándome en el escritorio de la que Henry pensaba que era mi madre, abrí rápidamente el libro por la primera página, sorprendiéndome al encontrarme con un diario íntimo y no de cualquiera, sino de Regina Mills, la mujer que había adoptado a mi hijo y a la que él consideraba como la Reina Malvada.

¿Cómo es que Mary Margaret tenía esto en su poder?

«¿Emma? ¿Qué haces?» preguntó la voz de Henry a través del walki-talkie que tenía a mi lado «¿Has encontrado algo?»

«No, nada» respondí metiendo rápidamente el diario en mi bolso, para leerlo más tarde, no estaba segura de si hablarle de él a Henry antes de saber su contenido era una buena idea.

«¿Nada, de verdad?»

«Nada en absoluto, voy a salir, ¿nadie a la vista?»

«No, está desierto, puedes salir tranquilamente»

«De acuerdo, gracias Henry» sonreí antes de levantarme de la silla de Mary Margaret y colocarla en su lugar para que nadie se diera cuenta de que alguien había estado allí; y salí por la ventana abierta y me reuní en el patio del colegio con mi hijo que me esperaba pacientemente con su libro de historia sobre las rodillas «no comprendo por qué querías tanto que entrara por la ventana»

«Para que entrenes para la Operación Cobra, por supuesto, así sí tenemos que entrar en algún sitio, estás preparada»

«Ah, vale, bueno, chico, voy a llevarte a casa antes de que Regina te venga a buscar ella misma, no me apetece en absoluto discutir con ella hoy»

«De acuerdo, ¿vendrás a buscarme para almorzar juntos mañana?»

«¿Por qué no? Si no tengo demasiado trabajo con la detención de Mary Margaret»

«Entonces iré a recogerte a la comisaria, no hay problema, solo tengo ganas de comer contigo»

«Ok, lo haremos así»

«¡Super!» sonrió Henry antes de abrazarme

«Ok, venga, en marcha»

Cogiendo la mano del pequeño moreno, lo conduje hasta el coche, dejando que se subiera en el lado del pasajero y lo llevé a la casa donde vivía con Regina que, seguramente, lo estaba esperando firme en la entrada.

«Menos mal, Henry, me parece haberte dicho que volvieras nada más acabar las clases»

«Lo sé, pero quería ver a Emma y ver cómo estaba la señorita Blanchard»

«¿Lo ha llevado a ver a una asesina?»

«¡De momento es inocente!» exclamó Henry, echando chispas por los ojos, haciendo que Regina se suavizase, lo que no me sorprendió mucho, era extraño verla abandonar su máscara, pero ella lo hacía cada vez más delante de Henry de un tiempo a esta parte.

«Quiero creer en su inocencia, Henry, pero hay pruebas contra ella que no podemos ignorar»

«¡Pero son pruebas falsas! Todas han sido manipuladas»

«Eres un muchacho inteligente, así que sabes muy bien lo que es el ADN, y es algo infalible»

«Pero es absolutamente normal que el ADN de la señorita Blanchard se encuentre en el joyero, ya que es el suyo, ¿verdad, Emma?»

Dos cabezas morenas se giraron hacia mí haciendo que me enrojeciera levemente.

«Sí, es su joyero»

«Su joyero en el cual ha sido descubierto un corazón y que parece que nadie ha puesto ahí»

«¿No ha escuchado a Henry? Ha sido una trampa» no pude evitar responder con una ligera sonrisa de lado, contenta de poder cerrarle el pico con ayuda de mi hijo que de forma casual es el suyo también.

«Más tarde hablaremos de eso» respondió la morena muy enfada por no poder decirme lo que pensaba y eso se veía, «ahora vete a hacer tus deberes, por favor, Henry»

«De acuerdo» suspiró el pequeño antes de acercarse a mí para darme un abrazo, para enfadar más a su madre adoptiva «Hasta mañana Emma»

«Hasta mañana, chico, y haz bien los deberes»

«Prometido»

Mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia la entrada de la casa, me hizo una última señal con la mano a la que respondí antes de que entrara, y me dejara sola con Regina Mills.

«Me gustaría que dejara de meterle ideas en la cabeza a mi hijo»

«No le he metido ninguna idea en la cabeza, Henry es un pequeño muy inteligente para hacerse su propia opinión. Es lo que le molesta de hecho, no poder manipularlo como desearía»

«No manipulo a Henry, es mi hijo y no el suyo, por si lo había olvidado, ahora si desea marcharse, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que hablar con usted» soltó una furiosa Regina antes de darse la vuelta y caminar elegantemente hacia su casa y cerrar la puerta de la entrada.

«Simpática como siempre» resoplé antes de darme la vuelta y dirigirme al coche para pasar un momento por comisaria antes de ir al apartamento donde pensaba comenzar a leer el diario de Regina Mills.


	2. Chapter 2

Pero, ¿dónde está Henry?

Después de haber dejado a Henry en casa de Regina, fui a comer con Mary Margaret que aún estaba en prisión, ya que no había encontrado nada para sacarla de allí.

No le hablé del diario, ya que prefería leerlo antes de decirle nada, ya que por una vez que tenía la oportunidad de conocer mejor a la madre de mi hijo no la iba a desaprovechar…

Una vez en el apartamento, me puse rápidamente cómoda y me metí en mi cama con el diario de Regina, y al cabo de varias horas topé con un pasaje que retuvo mi atención más que los otros…

_Diario_

_Hoy, padre me ha permitido dar un paseo con Ambre, mi caballo, que me regaló la semana pasada por mi dieciséis cumpleaños. Tengo la sensación de revivir siempre que monto sobre ese animal, es más, es el único sitio donde lo hago…_

_Pero desgraciadamente, madre no ha tardado en estropearme mi único momento de libertad en el día, tuve que llevar rápido a Ambre a los establos y en ese momento vi a nuestro nuevo palafrenero._

_Se llama Daniel, tiene unos hermosos ojos marrones en los que se refleja una dulzura infinita y parece muy amable, incluso intentó defenderme delante de mi madre, lo que nadie ha hecho nunca por mí, incluso mi padre le tiene miedo la mayor parte del tiempo._

_Después volví al castillo para comenzar mis clases del día, siempre con madre pisándome los talones._

_No volví a ver a Daniel durante el día, pero no me desespero, porque mañana tengo equitación…._

Al escuchar mi teléfono sonar sobre la mesilla de noche, tuve que interrumpir la lectura del diario de Regina, descolgué respondiendo con cierto malestar al haber sido interrumpida.

«Swan»

«Sheriff, ¿quiere dejar ese tono conmigo?»

Genial, tenía que ser justamente Regina, cuando estaba en ese momento husmeando en su vida.

«¿Qué puedo hacer por usted…a medianoche pasada?» le pregunté mirando la hora en el despertador.

«Henry no está en su cama, pensaba que estaría con usted»

«No, ¿ha intentado llamar a sus compañeros de clase? ¿A su psicólogo?»

«Aún no, he empezado por usted» me respondió ella, la inquietud asomando en su voz.

«Ok, intente con ellos, yo voy a coger el coche para dar una vuelta por las calles, la aviso si lo encuentro»

«De acuerdo» me respondió ella rápidamente antes de colgar.

Tras esconder el diario debajo de la almohada, cogí rápidamente mi chaqueta y un par de zapatos sin tomarme la molestia de vestirme. Cogí las llaves, las metí en el bolsillo, cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y subí al coche…

Una vez en marcha, no pude evitar que mis pensamientos se dirigieran hacia el diario que no había acabado de leer. Ella había comenzado su diario a los 6 años, seguramente a la edad en que había aprendido leer y a escribir. Parecía que también tenía mucha imaginación, un poco como Henry, ella hablaba de su madre como si fuera una bruja, parecía que la tenía aterrorizada. Y en esa última parte, hablaba de un tal Daniel, el nuevo palafrenero del sitio donde vivía si había entendido bien. Por lo poco que había leído sobre él no me parecía malo, pero algo no me gustaba, sin saber verdaderamente por qué, tenía esa intuición de que él tenía mucho que ver en la personalidad actual de Regina…

Al cabo de quince minutos dando vueltas sin encontrar nada, decidí llamar a la morena, que quizás habría tenido más suerte que yo y no me habría avisado, pero no pareció ser el caso al escuchar lo primero que dijo nada más descolgar

«¿Lo ha encontrado?»

«No, voy a pasar por comisaria, es el único sitio donde todavía no he estado»

«Pase a buscarme antes de ir, desearía acompañarla»

«¿Y si volviera y no la encontrara en casa?»

«Sheriff Swan, por favor, si no salgo de mi casa, me voy a volver loca» acabó ella por decir, su voz quebrándose al final de la frase haciéndome comprender que quería a Henry mucho más de lo que a veces dejaba ver.

«Muy bien» cedí «no estoy lejos, paso a buscarla»

«Gracias» respondió ella antes de colgar

No tarde mucho tiempo en llegar a la casa de Regina y ella no tardó en subirse a mi lado vestida con un corto vestido negro y blanco, recordándome que yo estaba en camisón, lo que ella también vio, ya que una ligera sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios mientras que sus ojos chocolate recorrían mi cuerpo haciéndome enrojecer.

«¿Algún problema?» dije yo para que levantara su rostro hacia mis ojos, sin hacerla sonrojarse.

«Ningún problema, si no es que podría haberse vestido convenientemente para salir de su casa»

«Estaba preocupada por Henry, me dije que vestirme me haría perder un tiempo precioso…» le respondí antes de arrancar mientras su sonrisa burlona se agrandaba.

«Yo también estoy inquieta por mi hijo, Miss Swan, pero no por eso olvido vestirme…»

Conteniendo una palabrota que amenazaba por escapárseme de los labios cada vez que ella estaba cerca, pisé el acelerador, cuanto más rápido llegáramos a comisaria, más rápido me desharía de ella.

Cinco minutos más tarde de salir de casa de Regina llegamos a comisaria. Al salir del coche, cerré mi chaqueta al notar el frío extenderse por mi cuerpo, pero yo no era la única, ya que vi a la morena a mi lado cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho, frotándoselos para entrar en calor.

«Yo al menos pensé en coger la chaqueta» no pude evitar solar haciendo que se girara hacia mí y me lanzara una de sus oscuras miradas que ya no me daban ni frío ni calor, haciendo que una sonrisa divertida estirara mis labios.

«Deje de sonreír de esa manera»

«¿Por qué? ¿Le enfada que ya no tenga miedo de su oscura mirada?»

«En absoluto, si realmente quisiese que me tuviera miedo, créame, le daría miedo»

«¿De verdad?»

«De verdad» respondió la morena con una de sus sonrisas ladeadas.

«Mire cómo tiemblo» me burlaba yo sacando las llaves de la comisaria.

«No me busque, Miss Swan» dijo entre dientes Regina, sus ojos convertidos en tempestad; si fuera posible que alguien pudiera lanzar rayos con sus ojos, ella lo habría hecho.

Intentando no estallar en carcajadas, me sentí satisfecha por conseguir sacarla de sus casillas una vez más, se había convertido en un deporte entre ella y yo.

Al abrir la puerta, me sorprendí al ver luz y a un pequeño moreno dormido al lado de Mary.

Enternecida por la escena, me acerqué despacio para taparlos con la manta.

«¿No creerá que lo voy a dejar dormir aquí?» exclamó la morena que no se había movido de la entrada.

«No tan alto» resoplé acercándome a ella «no sirve de mucho despertarlo»

«Pero, ¡está durmiendo con una criminal!»

«Estamos hablando de Mary Margaret, la chica que sería capaz de celebrar un funeral por la araña que acabo de matar»

«Quizás, pero ha matado a alguien y le ha arrancado el corazón»

«Eso es lo que quien hacernos creer»

«¿Ah sí y quién?» preguntó Regina frunciendo el ceño

«Cuando lo sepa, será la primera en saberlo»

«¿Mamá?» dijo una voz somnolienta que me hizo girar y decir a la vez que la morena

«¿Sí?»

Sí que hizo sonreír al moreno y farfullar a la morena a mi lado, oups…

«¿Qué hacéis aquí?»

«Te buscábamos, chico» sonreí yo antes de desordenarle los cabellos tiernamente

«¿Las dos? ¿Juntas?» se asombró Henry

«Regina me llamó, estaba preocupada, así que te buscamos. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?»

«Bueno, vine a hacerle compañía a la señorita Blanchard, no quería que estuviese sola»

Regina suspiró antes de arrodillarse ante Henry y apoyar su mano en su mejilla, dejando que una ligera sonrisa decorase sus labios.

«Sé que querías hacer el bien, Henry, pero no tienes que salir de casa de esa manera, me he preocupado por ti y Emma también, ¿no es verdad Miss Swan?»

¿Acaso estaba soñando? Nunca la había escuchado hablar con tanta dulzura, normalmente se contentaba con ladrar sus órdenes para que todo el mundo la escuchara, lo que me hizo darme cuenta, una vez más, de hasta qué punto me había equivocado sobre la veracidad de su respuesta hace unas semanas, ella amaba profundamente a Henry…

«¿Miss Swan?» escuché saliendo de mis pensamientos, para centrarme de nuevo en las dos cabezas morenas que tenía delante.

«¿Sí? ¿Qué?»

«No ha escuchado ni una palabra de lo que estaba diciendo, ¿verdad?»

«Lo siento…el cansancio y todo eso…» dije como excusa, y pareció funcionar.

«Muy bien, entonces, dese prisa en cerrar esa puerta para que todos podamos ir a acostarnos»

Al acercarme a la puerta, noté una mano posarse en mi brazo, al girarme crucé la mirada de Henry

«Espera» me dijo mientras se dirigía hacia el camastro de Mary Margaret para subir la manta que se había deslizado cuando él se había levantado «Que duermas bien señorita Blanchard» susurró antes de salir de la celda.

Cuando hube cerrado la puerta, sentí la pequeña mano de Henry posarse en la mía antes de coger la de Regina al pasar por su lado.

«Está bien, podemos irnos» sonrió dulcemente el pequeño, arrastrándonos hacia la salida.

Una vez fuera y la puerta de la comisaria cerrada, pregunté a Henry.

«A ver chico, ¿cómo has entrado en la comisaria y en la celda de Mary Margaret sin llave?»

«De hecho, tenía una llave» me confesó Henry Encontré un manojo de llaves en el despacho mamá, así que quise probarlas, y pude comprobar que abren todas las puertas de Storybrooke, así que cogí una de esas llaves para la ope…en fin, ya sabes…»

«Sí, he entendido chico, pero vas a tener que devolver esa llave»

«Pero…»

«Chico, nada de peros, sé que has hecho todo esto sin querer hacer el mal, pero imagina que alguien te robase esa llave y que cometaiese algún crimen utilizándola»

«Tendrías mucho trabajo»

«Eso es, has entendido»

Suspirando, Henry soltó mi mano y sacó la llave de su bolsillo tendiéndosela tímidamente a Regina.

«Gracias Henry»

«De nada» suspiró él de nuevo, abriendo rápidamente la puerta del coche, deslizándose en su interior y cerrándola tras él.

Impidiendo que Regina hiciera lo mismo, la atrapé por el brazo haciéndola girarse hacia mí, y noté que un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo, seguramente tendría frío.

«Si Henry ha podido encontrar sus llaves, es posible que algún otro haya cogido una para inculpar a Mary Margaret»

«¿No pensará que dejo estas llaves sin vigilancia?» exclamó la morena.

«Parece que sí, si no, Henry no las habría encontrado»

«Lo dejé solo en mi despacho ayer mientras iba a buscar el almuerzo, pudo coger la llave en ese momento de mi cajón, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo, mi despacho está cerrado, aunque esté yo dentro»

«En su lugar, las cambiaría de sitio de todas maneras»

«No tiene que decirme lo que tengo que hacer, Miss Swan»

«No le digo lo que debe hacer, le aconsejo que la cambie para la seguridad de todos. Es mi trabajo decirle eso»

«Está bien, entendido, ahora le importaría llevarnos, Henry tiene clase mañana y tiene que dormir algo»

«Los llevo, pero no hemos acabado esta conversación sobre las llaves»

«Solo tiene que venir mañana después del mediodía a mi despacho si tanto quiere hablarme de las llaves»

«Me pasaré, esté segura»

«Bien» respondió simplemente ella antes de subir al coche en el lado del pasajero, yo di la vuelta para subir a mi sitio y arrancar rápidamente.


	3. Chapter 3

Una llave encontrada, otra desaparecida

Yo había acompañado a Henry y a la alcaldesa hasta su casa antes de regresar a la mía. Estaba decidida a no continuar con la lectura del diario de Regina, prefería dormir un poco para afrontar el día que me esperaba si tenía que enfrentarme a la morena sobre esas llaves maestras que debería esconder mejor si no quería que personas mal intencionadas se las robara para cometer sus delitos.

A menos que sea lo que ella busque, por supuesto…A la enésima vuelta que daba tras haberme metido en la cama, suspiré de hastío, no conseguía conciliar el sueño, mi cerebro no dejaba de mostrarme la imagen de Regina cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Tuve que rendirme a la evidencia de que dormir sería una tarea imposible mientras no leyera la continuación de su diario.

Necesitaba comprender por qué se había convertido en la que es hoy, lo que la había empujado a ser una mujer tan insensible y malvada, salvo con Henry.

Saqué el diario de debajo de mi almohada, encendí rápidamente la luz de la mesilla de noche para retomar la lectura allí donde la había dejado…

_Diario_

_Cuando esa mañana me desperté, tuve la sorpresa de encontrarme una rosa roja en mi mesilla de noche, así como un pequeño trozo de pergamino en el que estaba dibujado con tinta roja un corazón, no pude evitar sonreír, Daniel había instaurado ese pequeño ritual hacía poco más de una semana para mostrarme que me quería, y parecía que lo estaba cumpliendo._

_Y tenía que reconocer que me sentía inmensamente feliz saber que alguien me amaba, aparte de mi padre, por supuesto…_

_Escondí el corazón con los otros bajo la tabla del parqué que había descubierto algo floja hacía varios meses, mientras que la rosa se unía a sus congéneres en el jarrón cerca de la ventana._

_Decidida a ir a agradecerle a Daniel todas esas atenciones, me puse deprisa uno de mis vestidos y dejé mi cabello suelto._

_Pero desgraciadamente no pude ir inmediatamente, mi madre hizo que desayunase con ella y con padre, lo que me retrasó considerablemente._

_Hoy, felizmente, era mi día libre, lo que quería decir que podía hacer lo que deseara desde el momento en que terminara de comer con madre y padre._

_Así que con buen humor salí de casa para dirigirme a los establos sabiendo pertinentemente que allí me encontraría a Daniel y efectivamente así fue._

_No tuve necesidad de indicar mi presencia, él ya se estaba dando la vuelta con una perfecta sonrisa para saludarme. Me hizo sentir especial, esa sonrisa que solo me daba a mí…_

_Me di prisa en saltar a sus brazos para agradecerle y me dijo que no era nada, pero para mí eso representaba mucho, aunque siempre he vivido en el lujo, el hecho de que él me cuidara como lo hacía era completamente nuevo para mí._

_A continuación, salimos a dar un paseo por los alrededores durante algunas horas sin ver el tiempo pasar, fue finalmente mi estómago el que me trajo a la realidad._

_Hoy ha sido la primera vez que llegué tarde a la comida, pero no me importó, porque por primera vez en mi vida era feliz y eso ni las reprimendas de mi madre me lo podían quitar…_

_Diario_

Me había dormido tan profundamente en mitad de la página que cuando me desperté, me encontré con el diario encima de mi cabeza. Sabía que era una mala idea continuar leyendo, peor no había podido evitarlo, quería comprender cómo una joven tan amable e inocente había podido transformarse en la Regina Mills que Henry tomaba por la malvada reina de los cuentos de hadas.

Al escuchar mi despertador sonar por tercera vez consecutiva, decidí salir de la cama y me dirigí a la ducha para intentar despertarme, lo que funcionaba bastante bien.

Pero no pude tomarme mi tiempo porque apenas salir de la ducha, escuché el timbre de la entrada. Me puse el albornoz que cogí rápidamente y corrí hasta la puerta, intentando no resbalarme, cosa que conseguí con éxito, una verdadera hazaña.

«¿Re…Miss Mills? ¿Qué hace aquí?»

«Pasé por comisaria donde esperaba encontrarla, pero por lo que se ve le estoy pagando para que se queda en su casa…» dijo la morena pasando su mirada por mi cuerpo, solamente tapado con mi albornoz, poniéndome incómoda.

«Yo…me ha costado levantarme…por lo de ayer por la noche…»

«Henry se ha levantado y yo también…»

«Sí…Eso lo veo…¿Me necesita para algo?»

«De hecho sí, si pudiera entrar un momento»

«Ah…sí, por supuesto…entre»

«Gracias» resopló Regina mientras que yo me desplazaba para dejarla entrar y no pude evitar aspirar su perfume cuando pasó por mi lado antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella.

«Yo…¿Le sirvo algo…un café quizás? Porque creo que no es del tipo que bebe chocolate caliente a la canela, pero si quiere uno, no…»

«Un café estará bien» me interrumpió ella con una ligera sonrisa burlona en sus labios, parecía que le agradaba que yo no fuera capaz de pronunciar una frase completa.

Era necesario que me fuera a vestir rápidamente, detestaba encontrarme en una situación de debilidad y era el caso. Me di prisa en prepararle el café mientras sentía su mirada puesta en mí, casi tiré la taza cuando la iba a colocar en la encimera delante de mí.

«Voy a vestirme, tardaré unos minutos» dije yo finalmente antes de correr hacia mi habitación. Metí el diario bajo la almohada, no tenía ganas de que supiera que su diario estaba en mis manos, es más, era mejor que nunca se enterase.

Tras hacer eso, cogí rápidamente un suéter azul marino, un par de vaqueros negros, ropa interior del mismo color y me metí en el cuarto de baño, lo que hizo que tuviera que pasar por delante de la morena cuya mirada sentí en mí haciéndome temblar. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y me coloqué delante del espejo para intentar recobrarme, nunca había entendido por qué ella tenía tanto poder sobre mí, pero era frustrante. Cerrando los ojos, inspiré profundamente antes de expirar, intentando de esa manera calmarme, y todo hay que decirlo, funcionaba bastante bien.

«Bien, la escucho» dije un cuarto de hora más tarde cuando regresé a su lado, con un coletero en mis manos mientras intentaba atarme mis cabellos mojados.

«Bueno, podría ser que usted tuviera…razón a propósito de…ya sabe…anoche» dejó escapar medio molesta, medio incómoda de tener que confesar que yo podía tener razón sobre algo.

«¿A propósito de qué?» pregunté, no muy segura de comprender de lo que estaba hablando.

«De las llaves de las que Henry habló ayer, podría ser que una de ellas haya desaparecido y que Henry no sea el ladrón…»

«¿Me está diciendo que ayer me mintió?»

«No le he mentido, simplemente me he dado cuenta de ello cuando he puesto la que Henry me devolvió ayer en su sitio, quise contarlas y solo había 19 cuando debería haber 20»

«¿Las contó varias veces al menos?»

«Sheriff Swan, no soy estúpida, aún sé contar unas llaves. Por supuesto que las he contado varias veces, hasta 10 veces si quiere saberlo»

«Genial…» suspiré yo dejándome caer en la silla al lado de la morena, pero levantándome inmediatamente comenzando a dar vueltas de aquí para allá «bravo, ¡por su culpa ahora debo resolver este asunto de las llaves al mismo tiempo que el de la muerte de Katryn Nolan, que ahora pueden estar relacionados porque usted no es capaz de tener a recaudo una llave! ¡Si las cajas fuertes existen, es para eso!» exclamé yo sintiendo cómo el enfado crecía en mí sin poderlo detener.

«¿Usted cree que me agrada saber que un asesino se pasea por mi ciudad con un pase que le permite entrar en cualquier sitio? Dijo ella de la forma más calmada posible, aunque sentí algo de cólera tras sus palabras.

«Por supuesto que no» respondí intentando contener mi propio enfado para evitar que la situación se complicara, no era el momento de discutir con ella, aunque no me faltaban ganas.

«Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?» preguntó después de unos minutos de silencio.

«Vamos a comisaria a liberar a Mary Margaret, ya que habiendo desaparecido esa llave, se puede concluir que alguien intenta cargarle el muerto por algo que ella no ha hecho»

«Muy bien» suspiró ella intentando esconder en su rostro una mueca, veía que el que dejara libre a Mary Margaret no le gustaba mucho «¿y después?»

«Después, usted vuelve a su despacho, mientras que yo intento reparar su error. Y ponga esas llaves en una caja fuerte o en algo que se cierre con código, no algo que se abra con una llave»

«¿Me toma por una estúpida?»

«En absoluto, pero prefiero asegurarme de que las llaves no se pasean más, con una ya tenemos bastante»

«Ya que le divierte darme lecciones, tome, ocúpese usted de ellas» dijo sacándolas de su bolsillo para dármelas «así si alguna desaparece, no será mi culpa»

«Claro, como si no tuviera suficiente con mi trabajo, ahora tengo que hacer el suyo» suspiré yo cogiendo las llaves y metiéndolas en mi bolso que estaba sobre el mueble al lado de la puerta.


	4. Chapter 4

Almuerzo familiar

Cuando llegué a la comisaria, me di prisa en contarle todo a Mary Margaret mientras la dejaba libre. Se había puesto contenta de saber que ya no era la sospechosa número 1 de la muerte de Kathryn, sino una más. Después me propuso ir a comer algo, pero tuve que rechazar, primero debía encontrar un lugar donde esconder esas llaves y después comenzar la investigación desde cero, ya que Mary no era la culpable…

Las llaves habían sido fáciles de esconder, ya que una caja fuerte, de la que yo solo conocía la combinación, se encontraba en mi despacho, pero por lo que se refería a la investigación debía reconocer que no era fácil, ya no tenía pistas, es más, tenía menos que antes, ya que algunas de las que tenía ya no eran utilizables a causa de esas llaves…

No había levantado la vista de los papeles cuando noté un agradable aroma, lasaña, o quizás algo gratinado. Decidida a acabar con el suspense, cerré rápidamente la carpeta, para darme la vuelta en la dirección del olor, cuál no fue mi sorpresa cuando me encontré un par de ojos marrones a pocos centímetros de mí, Henry, me había olvidado completamente que quería comer conmigo.

«Hey, chico, ¿cómo ha ido la escuela?»

«Bien, entonces, ¿es verdad que has dejado libre a la señorita Blanchard?»

«Sí, tu mamá ha perdido una de las llaves, así que Mary Margaret está libre»

«Yo no la he perdido, me la han robado, matiz» lanzó una voz que no tuve ningún problema en reconocer, Regina, decididamente la estaba viendo muy a menudo últimamente, y por extraño que parezca, no me desagradaba tanto.

«Es lo mismo, ¿no?» respondió Henry «lo importante es que la señorita Blanchard está libre»

«Es verdad» sonreí yo pasando una mano por sus cabellos, despeinándolo tiernamente.

«Di, ¿mamá puede comer con nosotros? Había olvidado que tenía que comer con ella hoy» pidió lo más inocentemente que pudo el pequeño moreno.

Al levantar la mirada, me crucé con la de Regina que pasaba su peso de un pie al otro, bastante incómoda, con un plato entre las manos.

Sorprendida de verla así, cuando tenía la costumbre de verla segura, asentí dulcemente intentando sonreír mientras que mi cerebro giraba a cien kilómetros por hora, ¿qué estaba tramando Henry?

Fuera cual fuera la respuesta, estaba segura de una cosa, no me iba a gustar.

«Si no le molesta comer conmigo, por supuesto» dije yo acompañando a mi asentimiento

«Mamá, si ella está aquí es que no le molesta» confirmó Henry como si fuera algo evidente y estuviera hablándole a una niña que no ha comprendido bien.

«Ah, sí, por supuesto, voy a quitar las cosas de la mesa, Henry, si puedes ir a buscar los platos que guardo en la despensa mientras tanto»

«¡Voy!» dijo él con entusiasmo y corriendo para llegar a su meta lo más rápido posible

«¿Puedo ayudarla?» sonó la voz de la morena detrás de mí

Lo que me hizo darme la vuelta para mirarla, se había enderezado con respecto a hacía un momento e intentaba parecer lo más tranquila posible, aunque puede notar cierto nerviosismo tras sus palabras, lo que a mí se tranquilizó.

Yo no era la única en tener sus dudas sobre ese almuerzo visiblemente preparado.

«Todo bien, gracias» le respondí

«Sepa que porque sea la alcaldesa de esta ciudad, no quiere decir que no sepa usar mis manos» añadió ella visiblemente molesta porque yo pudiera pensar que era incapaz de hacer algo.

«Muy bien, si realmente quiere hace algo, vaya a buscar la silla que está allí para podamos sentarnos todos»

Asintiendo a mis palabras, dejó el plato sobre el borde de mi mesa, y se dirigió a uno de los despachos para coger la silla.

Una vez que mi mesa estuvo despejada, me dirigí curiosa hacia el plato que la morena había dejado para ver lo que era. Lasaña, super, mi plato preferido.

«¿Curiosa, sheriff Swan?» preguntó ella apoyada en el marco de la puerta con una ligera sonrisa divertida en los labios.

«¿Quién no lo estaría? Y además es mi trabajo ser curiosa» le respondí en el momento en que Henry regresaba con tres platos y tenedores y cuchillos

«Aquí están»

«Gracias, chico, ¿quieres poner la mesa?»

«Ok» respondió él acercándose al escritorio que nos iba a servir de mesa para colocar los platos y los cubiertos «Di Emma, ¿tienes vasos? Porque no encontré en la despensa»

«Es porque están aquí, la última vez que merendé con Ruby, no los coloqué allí y después me olvidé haciendo otras cosas. Puedes ir a la nevera de la sala de descanso, creo que me queda coca a la cereza, creo que es tu preferida, ¿no?»

«Sí, ¡genial Emma!» había dicho el muchacho antes de correr hasta la nevera para coger la bebida.

«Sí, genial» suspiró la morena sentándose en una de las sillas

«¿Algún problema señora alcaldesa?»

«Usted siempre es la persona genial y yo siempre soy la severa, ya cansa»

«Si intentara ser un poco más amable con él, quizás cambiara de opinión»

«Pero lo he intentado todo, le he comprado un nuevo videojuego cuando perdió su libro de cuentos, pero nada que hacer, nada es lo suficientemente bueno, lo suficientemente bonito para él…¿Soy tan mala madre para merecer eso?» preguntó finalmente Regina elevando la mirada para clavarla en mis ojos, y tuve que rendirme a la evidencia, estaba siendo sincera.

«Por supuesto que no, no es una mala madre, la mala madre aquí soy yo, soy yo quien lo abandonó al nacer…» le respondí

«Y sin embargo es a usted a quien prefiere»

«Supongo que me prefiere porque es la novedad»

«Y el hecho de que usted no sea la reina malvada, le…»

«¿Usted lo es de verdad?» dije sorprendida

«Es lo que cree Henry, sheriff Swan, y no la verdad…»

«También opino eso, y llámeme Emma, es mi pausa para comer, así que nada de sheriff Swan»

«Muy bien, Emma» respondió ella sorprendiéndome, ya que creía que lo iba a rechazar.

«Bien, he encontrado la coca» sonrió orgullosamente el pequeño moreno sosteniendo en cada mano una botella «te he traído agua mamá, sé que no te gusta el azúcar»

«Bien…gracias» escuché que respondía Regina, parecía sorprendida de que Henry se hubiese acordado de ella, él que tenía tendencia a ignorarla o cabrearla.

«De nada, ¿podemos empezar a comer? Tengo mucha hambre, espero que esté aún caliente» exclamó él sentándose en la silla colocada en frente de la morena, no dejándome sino la silla que estaba colocada al lado de Regina, pero ¿a qué está jugando Henry?

«Si no lo está, podemos calentarla, hay un microondas en la sala de descanso» le respondí mientras me sentaba, la cara de Henry se iluminó con una ligera sonrisa, era necesario que hablara con él y rápido.

El almuerzo juntos transcurrió bien, es verdad que yo no estaba completamente tranquila al saber que Regina comería con nosotros, pero para mi gran sorpresa, había sido una compañía bastante agradable, sonriendo ante las palabras de Henry que había decidido contar su mañana en la escuela, y durante la cual había recibido un curso de orientación, ella había contado incluso algunas anécdotas de sus años de mandato como alcaldesa de Storybrooke con el cinismo que le conocíamos.

El pequeño que era nuestro hijo había planificado que volviéramos a comer los tres juntos al día siguiente y tanto ella como yo no pudimos decir que no a esa carita de ángel. Tenía que tener una charla con él sobre lo que estaba tramando con Regina esa misma tarde, ya que me tocaba ir a buscarlo a la escuela, porque la morena tenía una importante reunión con no sé quién…


	5. Chapter 5

La siesta

Nunca una sobremesa me había parecido tan larga, estaba ansiosa por saber lo que tramaba Henry, por eso diez minutos antes de que el timbre sonara, yo ya estaba parada ante la verja de la escuela elemental de Storybrooke.

«¿Emma?» sonó una voz que no tuve ningún problema en identificar, Mary Margaret.

«Hey, ¿cómo va todo desde esta mañana?»

«Bien, gracias, tengo que hablar con la Hermana Astrid para ver qué ha hecho con mis alumnos, ¿has venido a buscar a Henry?»

«Sí, Regina y yo nos hemos puesto de acuerdo, hoy me toca a mí, ella tiene una reunión y mañana será ella quien venga a buscarlo, y así consecutivamente»

«¿Desde cuándo la llamas por su nombre? ¿Y desde cuándo tenéis una planificación de horarios?» dijo asombrada la morena mirándome con la mirada perdida.

«Comimos juntas este mediodía, de hecho Henry lo ha organizado, no sé por qué, pero espero averiguarlo en cuanto salga de clase»

«Quizás simplemente quiera que dejéis de pelear todo el tiempo»

«No, hay algo más, él tiene esa sonrisita ladeada, ya sabes, esa que también pone Regina cuando tiene algo en la cabeza»

«Nunca he puesto atención a las clases de sonrisa que ella pone, pero sí tú lo dices»

«No importa, Henry prepara algo y pretendo averiguar qué es»

El timbre de fin de clase sonó tras de mí y me di la vuelta rápido al escuchar mi nombre, un pequeño moreno me saltó a los brazos.

«¿Qué tal las clases de esta tarde?»

«Aburrido, normalmente hacemos trabajos manuales el viernes por la tarde y ahora hacemos matemáticas, tengo ganas que vuelva la señorita Blanchard, con ella era mejor»

«Yo también tengo ganas de volver a veros» sonrió Mary a mi lado, haciendo que él levantase la cabeza.

«Oh, buenas tardes señorita Blanchard»

«Buenas tardes, Henry»

«¿Va a volver pronto?»

«Si todo va bien, mañana. Precisamente voy a ver a la Hermana Astrid para ver las condiciones de mi regreso»

«¡Genial!» dijo con entusiasmo Henry

«Y no te preocupes, mañana recuperaremos los trabajos manuales en lugar de la clase de matemáticas. Bueno, es hora de que os deje, hasta mañana Henry»

«Hasta mañana, señorita Blanchard» le respondió el pequeño moreno antes de seguirme hasta mi coche.

«¿Qué quieres merendar?» pregunté mientras entrábamos en el coche.

«Tengo ganas de un helado con mucho chantilly y pepitas de chocolate»

«¡A por el helado, entonces!» sonreí antes de arrancar, dirección Granny's.

«Entonces, ¿me quieres explicar por qué quieres verme acercarme a tu madre?» pregunté finalmente mientras cogía una cucharada de mi tarta de limón y merengue.

«Porque sí…» dijo Henry

«Porque sí…¿Crees de verdad que te vas a ir de rositas con esa sencilla contestación, chico?»

«Bueno…sí, ¿por qué?»

«Porque yo soy el sheriff aquí y ya he interrogado a otros más duros que tú, así que, que sepas que tu contestación no me satisface»

«Así que soy uno de tus sospechosos, primera noticia…»

«Henry…» suspiré, a veces tenía la impresión de encontrarme ante una versión en miniatura de Regina cuando él hablaba, gracias a Dios, era más fácil hablar con él que con la morena.

«Ok…Es solo que me gusta que os entendáis un poco, quiero decir, no está del todo mal…»

«¿Eso es todo?» pregunté «¿No hay ninguna otra razón?»

«No lo creo, ¿por qué? ¿Tú ves alguna otra razón?»

«En absoluto»

«Ok…He acabado, ¿qué hacemos ahora?»

«Te llevo al despacho de tu madre, tienes tarea que hacer para mañana, creo, ¿no?»

«Sí…¿Tienes noticias nuevas sobre la investigación?»

«Nada de momento, estoy en un punto muerto por culpa de esas llaves»

«¿Has preguntado a mamá quién conoce la existencia de esas llaves aparte de ella?»

«No…Pero es verdad, no se lo he preguntado, subiré contigo al despacho, aprovecharé para preguntárselo»

«¡Bien! ¿Podrás ayudarme con los deberes?»

«Ya veremos eso con tu madre, ¿crees que una parte de la tarta ayudará a que esté de mejor humor?»

«Si le llevas una de manzana, te va a adorar»

«No sería para tanto, pero si tú lo dices, venga, una tarta de manzana» sonreí levantándome para ir al mostrador.

Todo estaba muy silencioso en ese ayuntamiento, pensé que habría algunas personas que se habrían retrasado después de la reunión, pero visiblemente me había equivocado.

«Mamá, ¿no había reunión?»

«Sí, bueno, es lo que ella me dijo»

«Sí, ¿subimos?»

«No nos vamos a quedar aquí» le respondí antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras que llevaban al despacho de Regina intentando no tirar el trozo de tarta que mantenía en equilibrio en la mano derecha, mientras que con la otra sujetaba a Henry.

Toqué a la puerta y esperé a que respondiera, pero sin éxito.

«¿Crees que se ha ido sin esperarme? ¿Que me ha olvidado?» preguntó Henry con una expresión de ansiedad en su rostro.

«No lo creo, chico, quizás esté muy metida en sus papeles y no nos ha escuchado tocar, toma, aguanta, voy a ver» le dije yo pasándole la tarta y abriendo la puerta del despacho de la morena.

Y lo que vi me hizo sonreír, Regina estaba dormida, sus cabellos cayéndole sobre el rostro.

Una vez la puerta cerrada detrás de mí, me acerqué despacio a ella, no pude evitar sonreír aún más, sin su habitual máscara de frialdad, ella parecía casi…humana…

Decidida a inmortalizar ese momento para poder recordarlo, saqué mi teléfono del bolsillo y saqué una foto, quizás pueda imprimirla para Henry, para que deje de pensar en esa idea estúpida de la reina malvada, porque es francamente imposible que alguien malvado pueda ser también ad…en fin, así durmiendo…

Guardé rápidamente el teléfono en mi bolsillo, y decidí despertar a la morena, moviendo suavemente su hombro…

«Regina…» dije y un ligero gruñido se escapó de sus labios haciéndome reír dulcemente, adorable…

Retirando mi mano de su hombro, me abofeteé mentalmente, ¿desde cuándo encontraba yo a Regina Mills adorable? Impertinente, cínica, reina de hielo y todo calificativo parecido, pero…¿adorable?

«¿Emma?» escuché detrás de mí y vi pasar la cabeza de Henry por la puerta «¿qué ocurre?»

«Tu mamá duerme»

«¿De verdad?» preguntó él acercándose a la morena.

«Sí, y profundamente, ya he intentado despertarla y como puedes ver, todavía duerme»

«Intenta con la tarta de manzanas»

«¿La tarta de manzanas? ¿Cómo?»

«Pásasela por la nariz»

«¿Estás seguro?»

«Sí, yo lo hago normalmente con el café, pero no tenemos, así que utiliza la tarta»

«Muy bien…¿No va a saltarme encima? Porque no quiero morir joven»

«¡Venga!...¡Y pensar que eres tú la que nos tienes que salvar a todos! Déjame a mí» dijo Henry empujándome para acercarse más a Regina. Le pasó despacio la tarta por debajo de la nariz y tan extraño como pueda parecer, su técnica funcionó.

«¿Me he quedado dormida?» preguntó Regina, sus ojos pestañeando rápido, su voz era más ronca de lo habitual.

Abrió completamente los ojos y alzó la cabeza, y me eché a reír, debía haberse quedado dormida en plena redacción de un informe, porque algunas palabras habían acabado en su mejilla.

«Sí, mamá, ¿has visto? Te hemos traído tarta de manzanas de Granny's, bueno, no es tan buena como la tuya, pero estoy seguro que de todas maneras te la vas a co…»

«Chico, más despacio» sonreí poniendo mi mano sobre su boca para hacerlo callar «deja que tu madre se despierte. Es más, si fuera usted, una vez hecho, iría a quitarme la tinta de la mejilla» continué yo tocando su mejilla en las diferentes zonas en que la tinta había dejado huella, y me sorprendí de la suavidad de su piel mientras que ella se estremecía «lo siento» resoplé «tengo las manos frías»

«No hay problema» me respondió antes de frotarse los ojos, haciendo que su maquillaje se corriera un poco más por todo su rostro.

Mordiéndome el labio, logré contenerme de reír ante el espectáculo que era Regina Mills al despertarse, pero mi hilaridad debió verse, porque ella, volviéndose a poner su habitual máscara, me lanzó

«No veo qué hay de gracioso Emma»

«Solo es que…Es que no estoy acostumbrada a verla así, es bastante desconcertante, tengo que decir. Pero no le queda nada mal» dije yo haciéndola sonrojar ligeramente, me iba a costar mucho verla de modo serio otra vez tras lo que acababa de ver.

«Bueno…voy a quitarme estas famosas huellas de tinta» dijo ella levantándose de su silla y pasando por mi lado, una vez cerca de la puerta, vi que se dio la vuelta tomando la palabra otra vez «y espero encontrar mi trozo de tarta cuando vuelva»

«No te preocupes mamá, yo la vigilo, ¡Emma no se la comerá!»

«Eh, ¡Oh! ¡Es más bien de ti de quien hay que proteger esa tarta!» exclamé yo antes de sacarle la lengua a ese pequeño mientras que Regina sonreía débilmente antes de abandonar la estancia…

Regina había vuelto en cinco minutos, totalmente maquillada, peinada y sin ninguna señal de tinta sobre la mejilla, se podría pensar que la escena vivida hacía un instante nunca hubiera tenido lugar.

«Gracias por el trozo de tarta, se la pagaré»

«De nada y no es necesario»

«Quiero hacerlo»

«Bueno, y yo quiero ofrecerle ese trozo de tarta» sonreí mientras que Regina ponía los ojos en blanco.

«No se dará por vencida, ¿no?»

«No, pero me lo va a pagar de otro modo»

«¿Cómo?» preguntó la morena mirándome de forma extraña

«Tengo una pregunta que hacerle»

«La escucho» dijo finalmente antes de sentarse en su escritorio y coger su trozo de tarta y darle un mordisco, una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

«Me gustaría saber quién conoce la existencia de esas llaves aparte de nosotros tres»

«Gold sabe que poseo esas llaves maestras, le presté una de ellas una vez cuando perdió las llaves de su tienda»

¿Y además de él?»

«Es el único, evito decir a cualquiera que las tengo, justamente para evitar que me las roben»

«Lo que ha pasado de todas maneras. Iré a interrogar a Gold mañana por la mañana»

«Muy bien»

«Bien…Os voy a dejar…»

«¡Habías prometido ayudarme con mis deberes!» exclamó Henry con una cara adorable.

«Bueno, supongo que podré ayudarte, si a Regina le parece bien, claro»

«Tengo que terminar el expediente que había empezado antes de… Bueno. Si quiere quedarse un rato para ayudarle, no veo ningún inconveniente»

«Entonces me quedaré un rato»

«Gracias mamá» sonrió el pequeño antes de sacar sus cosas «Tengo que hacer matemáticas, realmente no entiendo nada, así que voy a necesitar que me ayudes»

«¡A por las matemáticas entonces!» respondí antes de sentarme en el sofá de Regina al lado de nuestro hijo.


	6. Chapter 6

Interrogatorio

Cuando esa tarde volví a casa, no tuve el valor de sacar el diario de Regina. También hay que decir que Mary Margaret no me dejó un minuto, deseando saber todo lo que se había perdido durante su estancia en prisión, lo que hizo imposible mi lectura de la historia de la morena.

Felizmente, conseguí encontrar un poco de calma al día siguiente por la mañana en la comisaria para sacer el pequeño libro y leer algunas páginas.

_Diario_

_Hoy, cuando acababa de encontrarme con Daniel después de la hora del desayuno, vimos cómo un caballo desbocado pasaba por nuestro lado con alguien encima pues sus gritos se escucharon a su paso. Sin pensarlo mucho, subí rápidamente a mi montura para frenar el caballo._

_Cuando lo logré, me llevé la sorpresa de descubrir a una niña, de diez años como máximo. Me dio rápidamente las gracias y se me presentó, Snow White. La acompañé a su casa antes de marcharme sin prestar mayor atención, ya estaba retrasada para la hora del té con mi madre…_

_Diario_

¿Snow White, de verdad? Y pensar que no deja de asediar a Henry por su imaginación, se le daba bien crear historias, incluso me pregunto si ese Daniel existió realmente, si ella no se lo habrá inventado.

Al escuchar un ruido detrás de mí, me di prisa en meter el libro en mi bolso. Era Gold, al que había convocado para esclarecer ese asunto de las llaves, y esperaba solo no verme en medio de esa guerra que se librara entre él y Regina.

«Sheriff Swan, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?»

«Siéntese»

«No será necesario» me respondió

«¿De verdad?» pregunté frunciendo el ceño

«De verdad y deje de jugar a ser Regina, no va con usted»

«Diga en seguida que yo no me parezco a nada, Señor Gold» lanzó una voz proveniente del pasillo, una voz que no tuve problema en identificar, Regina Mills. Al girarme rápidamente en su dirección, me sorprendí ante la ligera sonrisa que me daba, una sonrisa a la que no pude evitar corresponder.

«Regina» la saludé

«Emma» me respondió ella de la misma manera

«No sabía que tenía que pasar esta mañana»

«No estaba previsto, pero quería escuchar lo que Gold tenía que decir sobre la desaparición de una de mis llaves maestras» dijo ella acercándose a nosotros y apoyándose delicadamente en una esquina de mi mesa, a mi lado, su perfume afrutado me envolvió poco a poco, olía exquisitamente bien…

Sacudiendo la cabeza, me giré hacia Gold y él dijo falsamente asombrado.

«¿Qué llaves maestras?»

Y él se pensaba que yo me lo iba a tragar, no tuve tiempo de abrir la boca cuando Regina ya atacaba.

«No se haga el inocente Gold, ¡estaba perfectamente al corriente de mis llaves!» exclamó ella furiosa, yo posé dulcemente mi mano en su brazo para calmarla.

«Yo me ocupo» resoplé haciendo que se calmara por completo «ok, deje de reírse de mí, sé muy bien que conoce la existencia de esas llaves, así que o me dice lo que sabe, o lo detengo por obstrucción en una investigación»

«Muy bien, quizás esté al corriente de la existencia de esas llaves, pero eso no quiere decir que haya robado una, ¿qué querría que hiciera con ella?» preguntó Gold

«Oh, no lo sé, quizás acusar a Mary Margaret de un asesinato que ella no ha cometido»

«¿Y por qué no le pregunta a su querida Regina, después de todo es del tipo de cosas que ella haría, acusar a otro en su lugar, sobre todo a Mary Margaret con la que ella tiene un problema desde hace tanto tiempo como recuerdo?»

«Según usted, Regina, aquí presente, habría hecho encerrar a Mary robándole su joyero para meter dentro el corazón de Kathryn Nolan antes de decidir soltarla haciendo creer que una de sus llaves había desaparecido, cuando anteriormente la habría encerrado? No es lógico, ¿estará de acuerdo conmigo?»

«Pero, ¿quién ha dicho que nuestra alcaldesa es lógica?» me respondió él, haciendo que la morena que estaba a mi lado se levantara sin que yo pudiera hacer nada.

«Soy mucho más lógica que usted, Gold» soltó ella «porque como ha dicho nuestra sheriff, es vuestro razonamiento el que no tiene lógica»

Decidida a parar esa confrontación antes de que fuera imposible, puse mis manos en los hombros de la morena llevándola a un lugar algo más apartado.

«¡Espero que no lo crea!» exclamó mientras soltaba sus hombros dejando que se girara en mi dirección.

«Por supuesto que no, pero si me interrumpe cada dos minutos, no voy a poder saber hasta dónde puede ser culpable»

«Lo siento» resopló ella «es que estoy acostumbrada a que me designen como la culpable ideal que me siento obligada a justificarme…»

«Vale, pero no esta vez» le respondí dulcemente «yo sé quién miente aquí y quién no»

«¿Su famoso poder mágico, eh?» me sonrió haciendo que yo también sonriera.

«Vamos a decir que sí» dije yo simplemente «¿Podemos volver? ¿De acuerdo?»

«Podemos volver» asintió ella antes de seguirme hasta el despacho en el que ella volvió a sentarse en el mismo lugar que antes, mientras que yo me sentaba en mi silla, a su lado.

«Ok, acabe de jugar Gold, sé que miente así que dígame dónde está esa llave y qué ha hecho con ella»

«No tengo esa llave y además aunque así fuera no podría probarlo»

«Eso es lo que veremos» añadí yo antes de que una sonrisa apareciera en mis labios.

«Oh, lo veremos, ahora perdóneme, tengo cosas que hacer» dijo antes de salir, mientras que Regina se levantó y se colocó frente a mí. Las manos en su cintura.

«¡Creía que iba a hacer algo, y no dejarlo marchar como si nada!» dijo ella con su mirada oscura

«Pero voy a hacer algo»

«¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué?»

«En primer lugar, usted va a calmarse y despues se lo explicaré»

«¿Calmarme? Gold me ha robado una de mis llaves, miente al acusarme y ¿usted me pide que me calme?»

«¡Sí!» exclamé yo levantándome también y encontrándome a algunos centímetros de su rostro, sus ojos descendieron a mis labios, una sonrisa formándose en los suyos mientras que yo sentía mis mejillas enrojecer, ella sabía el efecto que producía en la gente…

Al retroceder, casi tropecé con mi silla, y comencé a hablar.

«Yo…le prometo que haré todo para probar que él es culpable, pero para eso va a ser necesario que usted recupere toda su sangre fría, no lo conseguiré sin usted, ¿ok?»

«De acuerdo» asintió ella finalmente antes de mirar su reloj «tengo que irme, debo ir a buscar a Henry» dijo mientras se dirigía calmadamente hacia la puerta, se dio la vuelta y pareció dudar al querer decir algo.

«¿Algún problema?»

«Me preguntaba si podría comer con Henry y conmigo, eso le agradaría y quizás pueda explicarme más en detalle su plan para coger a Gold»

«En realidad, no tengo un verdadero plan…pensaba actuar llevándome por mis presentimientos» confesé haciéndola sonreír, con una de esas sonrisas ligeramente burlonas que no hacen sino hacerlas más atractiva…

Abofeteándome mentalmente para poner mis pensamientos en orden, intentaba concentrarme en lo que me decía la morena que en ese momento ocupaba demasiado mis pensamientos para mi propio bien, pero visiblemente no demasiado rápido ya que una mano había tenido tiempo de aparecer ante mis ojos, pasando varias veces por delante.

«¿Está todavía conmigo Emma?» me preguntó la morena con una expresión divertida en los ojos, lo único que revelaba alguna emoción en su rostro.

«Ehu…sí, lo siento, ¿decía?»

«Decía que Gold no va a dejarse coger por un sencillo presentimiento como dice, será necesario un plan, créame»

«Entonces, ayúdeme» le respondí con una ligera sonrisa.

«Muy bien» dijo ella finalmente «pero hablaremos de eso comiendo, porque Henry debe estar esperándome…en fin esperándonos, así que, ¿viene?»

«¡Voy!» dije cogiendo mi chaqueta y mi bolso y seguí rápidamente a la morena hacia el exterior de la comisaria.


	7. Chapter 7

En Granny's

Al bajar del coche de Regina, después de haberme convencido para que me subiera, alegando proteger el medio ambiente pero también porque era una tontería coger dos coches si íbamos a ir al mismo sitio, me apresuré a seguirla hasta el patio del colegio donde estaba sentado Henry en compañía de Mary Margaret.

«¡Hey, chico!» exclamé yo

«¿Emma? ¿Mamá?» se asombró el pequeño moreno mientras alzaba la mirada hacia nosotras y aparecía una sonrisa en su rostro. Se levantó para tomarnos en sus brazos a las dos a la vez, haciendo que me encontrara más cerca de Regina de lo que nunca había estado, su suave perfume afrutado envolviéndome completamente…

Estaba segura que podría engancharme fácilmente a esa fragancia…Finalmente el pequeño nos soltó antes de preguntar

«¿Comes con nosotros?»

«Sí, Regina me ha invitado»

«Gracias mamá, ¡eres genial!» exclamó entonces Henry volviéndola a abrazar y haciéndola sonreír.

«De nada» dijo ella acariciándole delicadamente los cabellos.

«¿Dónde vamos a comer?» preguntó él, desviando su mirada hacia mí mientras se separaba poco a poco de la morena.

«Creí que había oído hablar de Granny's, ¿no es así Regina?»

«¿De verdad? ¡Genial!» exclamó el pequeño al ver a Regina asentir con la cabeza «¿Podré pedir un helado?»

«Sí» respondí yo al mismo tiempo que la morena dejaba escapar un no, y su célebre mirada reprobatoria dirigida hacia mí.

«¡Por favor, mamá! ¡Emma está de acuerdo!»

«De todas maneras, si Regina dice que no, seguramente es por una buena razón, ¿no?»

«En efecto, gracias Emma»

«De nada» respondí yo con una ligera sonrisa de excusa para Henry, mientras que Regina me sonreía a mí. Parecía apreciar el hecho de que me pusiera de su parte, pero no era el caso de nuestro hijo que me observaba con una mirada que no quería decir sino traidora.

«Pero…» refunfuñó mirándonos a las dos

«No hay peros, sé que si te digo que sí al helado, no te comerás el palto principal» dijo la morena poniéndose a la altura de Henry «pero si veo que te comes todo sin dejar nada, es posible que te deje pedir un helado»

«¿Trato?» preguntó mirándola

«Te lo he dicho y Emma es testigo»

«Lo soy» aseguré yo con una ligera sonrisa «ve a buscar tus cosas, si no, no tendrás tiempo de comer»

«¡Hecho!» lanzó el pequeño corriendo para ir a buscar su mochila y su libro que había dejado al lado de Mary Margaret antes de correr hacia el coche, pasando por delante de nosotras sin esperarnos.

«Gracias por…En fin, quiero decir, por no haberlo apoyado en su idea de comer un helado»

«No hay de que» le respondí, divertida por el ligero sonrojo que aparecía en sus mejillas «Es su madre desde hace mucho más tiempo que yo, no es como si se le prohibieran los helados, ayer se tomó uno a la merienda»

«Pero gracias de toda maneras, sé que usted suele ponerse más del lado de Henry y…»

«Regina» dije para hacerla callar apoyando mi mano en su brazo «no siempre estoy de parte de Henry, me posicionó donde creo que es justo y ahora estoy de acuerdo con usted, así que es normal que me haya puesto de su parte»

«Ok…» me sonrió la morena «pero quiero de todas maneras agradecérselo»

«Si ese es su gusto, ¿vamos?» le pregunté antes de emprender camino a su lado, no sin haber dado un saludo rápido a Mary Margaret que había asistido perpleja a nuestra conversación.

Nuestra llegada a Granny's se hizo en un silencio profundo, en efecto, era raro verme en compañía de la morena sin que todo terminase en pelea, así que vernos llegar charlando tranquilamente debió sorprender a más de uno, pero había bastado una de las célebres miradas de Regina para que todo el mundo volviera a su plato.

«No necesita hacer eso»

«¿Hacer qué?»

«Dar miedo a todo el mundo de nada que entras en un lugar. Parece que le divierte»

«¿Y quién dice que no es el caso?»

«¿Es así?» pregunté sentándome en una de las mesas mientras que Henry se sentaba frente a mí, y Regina a su lado.

«Quizás» me sonrió maliciosamente mientras se quitaba la chaqueta, dejando ver una blusa roja que combinaba con el color de sus labios.

«¿Ni iréis a pelear ahora, verdad?» preguntó el pequeño mirándonos a las dos.

«En absoluto, chico, solo estamos charlando»

«Eso espero, por una vez que puedo comer con mis dos mamás»

«¿Y ayer qué hicimos, chico? ¿Un combate de boxeo?»

«No, pero me gustaría que continuara todo así, que las dos continuéis entendiéndoos»

Este pequeño pícaro, pensé yo al verlo sonreír, lo hacía adrede, hablar de ese tema delante de la morena, y visiblemente yo no era la única que no sabía qué responder, menos mal que Ruby llegó al rescate.

«Hola, Emma, Henry» dijo ella con una sonrisa antes de girarse hacia Regina y apagar ligeramente su sonrisa «Señora alcaldesa»

«Hola Rubs» le sonreí yo mientras que Henry la saludaba con un ligero movimiento de mano.

«¿Qué os sirvo?»

«Para mí el plato del día, ¿y usted, Regina?»

«Lo mismo» respondió la morena

«Muy bien, entonces tres platos del día, voy a buscarlos»

Una vez que la alta morena se fue, yo me levanté despacio diciendo que iba a ir al baño dejando a Regina que se las apañara con las preguntas de nuestro testarudo moreno.

Cuando volví del baño, pude escuchar algunos trozos de la conversación entre Regina y Henry…

«¿Te cae bien Emma?»

«Bueno…es verdad que las cosas entre nosotras van mejor…»

«Pero no has respondido a mi pregunta. Te cae bien, ¿sí o no?»

«Es verdad, la aprecio, no pensaba que pudiera ser tan buena compañía»

«Entonces, ¿por qué no la tuteas?»

«Porque no hemos hablado de eso, eso es todo»

«Pero, si ella te lo pidiese, ¿la tutearías?»

«Quizás. Pero, ¿a qué vienen todas estas preguntas?»

«Por nada»

«Por nada, ¿de verdad?»

«Por supuesto, ¿por qué?»

«Porque te encuentro muy curioso ante el tema»

«Es normal, las dos sois mis mamás, así que me hago preguntas»

Decidida a ayudar a la morena, volvía a mi sitio con una ligera sonrisa.

«¿De qué hablabais?»

«De nada interesante» respondieron a la vez los dos morenos, haciéndome sonreír.

En ese momento Ruby llegó con nuestros platos, deseándonos buen apetito antes de marcharse otra vez.

«Entonces, ¿qué tal esta mañana en el cole?» pregunté para entablar una conversación

«¡Super! La señorita Blanchard nos ha hablado de pájaros, de su migración y todo eso, ¡de verdad es muy guay!»

«¿De verdad? Nunca fue mi fuerte, pero si a ti te gusta…»

«¿No te gustan los pájaros?»

«Nunca he sido fan de la biología, ya sean los pájaros o cualquier otro animal»

«Extraño»

«No todo el mundo tiene que amar las mismas cosas, chico» sonreí hundiendo mi tenedor en un trozo de zanahoria que lleve a mis labios.

«Ok…¿y tú mamá? ¿Qué has hecho esta mañana?» preguntó dirigiéndose a la morena.

«Asistí al interrogatorio de Gold, pero parece que no suelta prenda»

«Lo hará, solo necesitamos más pistas y además si es necesario que lo vigile día y noche hasta que cometa una equivocación, lo haré, ningún problema»

«Pero, ¿por qué no pides algo para ir a inspeccionar su tienda?» preguntó Henry bastante interesado en la conversación

«Tiene a todo el mundo bajo su pie, la prueba está en que siempre se libra cuando golpea a alguien con su bastón, así que creo que no le sería difícil averiguar cuándo iría y esconder lo que no quiera que encuentre»

«Entonces, debes ir a husmear cuando no esté, esta tarde por ejemplo»

«Soy la sheriff, no puede allanar y cometer infracción en casa de alguien» añadí mientras que Regina dejaba escapar una ligera risa «¿Qué?» pregunté mirándola a los ojos.

«Eso no le impidió entrar en mi oficina de esa manera, Emma»

«Sí…digamos que aprendo de mis errores» le respondí mientras que mis mejillas enrojecían ligeramente y su sonrisa se agrandaba ante esa visión haciéndome bajar la mirada.

«Le estoy tomando el pelo, Emma» dijo ella «Sin embargo, creo que tiene razón sobre ello, no es una buena idea entrar en su tienda sin una orden, nunca se sabe lo que Gold podría hacer o inventar. Y además, pienso que no guardaría sus pruebas al alcance de todo el mundo. Debe haberlas escondido muy bien, quizás en su casa o en algún otro sitio que nosotros no conocemos»

«Ok, entonces, ¿qué me aconseja que haga?»

«La vigilancia me parece la mejor solución, pero habrá que ser discreto y no se puede decir que su coche sea el automóvil más discreto de la ciudad»

«Eso ya lo sé, gracias, ¿qué se le va a hacer?, haré la vigilancia a pie»

«¿A pie? ¿De verdad, Emma?»

«¿Tiene usted quizás otra idea?»

«Quizás, se podría utilizar mi coche y…»

«Sabe que Gold conoce su coche también»

«¿Tiene una idea mejor?»

«¡Stop!» lanzó Henry colocando sus manos en forma de T «Tiempo muerto, no empecéis a discutir, y yo también quiero participar»

«Eh, chico, no es como la Operación Cobra, es una verdadera investigación, no creo que sea una buena idea»

«Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Emma por una vez, ni hablar de que tú corras peligro, ¡te quedas fuera de esto!»

«¡No sois nada divertidas!» dijo el pequeño moreno cruzándose de brazos y haciéndome sonreír. Me incliné un poco hacia delante y le despeiné los cabellos haciendo que gruñera un poco más.

«Quizás no seamos divertidas, Henry, pero créeme, es mejor para ti que no te mezcles en esto. ¿Confías en mí, no?»

«Por supuesto que sí»

«Entonces, deja que me encargue de todo»

«Ok…» suspiró él «¿Puedo pedir ahora mi helado?» preguntó «He acabado de comer»

«Creo que sí» le respondí después de que Regina asintiese a mi pregunta silenciosa «Toma» le tendí un billete de cinco dólares «Ve a comprarte tu helado»

«¡Gracias Emma!» me sonrió mientras que Regina se levantaba para dejarlo pasar.

«No hay de que, chico» le respondí sin que me escuchara porque ya estaba pidiendo su helado a Ruby.

De regreso a comisaria, me puse rápidamente a buscar algo sobre Gold y tuve que rendirme a la evidencia, no había nada para hincarle el diente, aparte de la agresión de la última vez…

Suspirando decidí sacar el diario de Regina, quizás concentrándome en otra cosa, me vendría alguna idea.

_Diario_

_Estaba lista para ir a buscar a Daniel para mi clase de equitación cuando madre apareció cambiando mi ropa de montar por un largo vestido, diciéndome que la niña a la que había salvado ayer era la hija del rey y que él deseaba hablar conmigo. No había entendido muy bien por qué, después de todo no había realizado una hazaña. Daniel me esperaba, pero madre me respondió que Daniel esperaría, pero era yo quien no tenía ganas de hacerlo esperar…_

_En ese momento apareció él, alto, alrededor de los cuarenta, me agradeció y en ese instante lo peor que hubiera podido suceder, sucedió, pidió mi mano, que mi madre concedió rápidamente sin pensar en preguntarme si yo estaba de acuerdo o no. Completamente turbada, corrí buscando a Daniel lo más rápidamente que puede y me lancé a sus brazos…_


	8. Chapter 8

Esto comienza mal

_Diario_

_Le conté todo y le pedí que se casara conmigo, porque para mí era mejor escapar que tener que vivir con alguien a quien no amara._

_Él aceptó, por supuesto y me dijo que había que hacer las cosas bien, entonces sacó la alianza más bonita que yo nunca había visto, sencilla, sin ninguna floritura ni artificio, representaba perfectamente nuestro amor. _

_Lo besé para decirle que sí y en ese momento todo se torció, escuchamos un ruido sordo que nos hizo separar inmediatamente, alguien nos había visto y no cualquier persona, no, había sido la hija del rey, Snow White, una silla de montar a sus pies, seguramente acabaría de dejarla caer._

_Entonces, ella salió corriendo y me costó mucho alcanzarla, corría rápido para su edad y el vestido con el que había sido obligada a vestirme no estaba siendo de ayuda, dichosamente, ella resbaló y calló, permitiéndome alcanzarla._

_Rápidamente se aseguré de que estaba bien antes de explicarle que no debía contar a nadie lo que acababa de ver. Después de asegurarme que así fuera, la acompañé a casa donde mi madre había invitado al rey y su corte a quedarse por algún tiempo. Escondí mi anillo en el bolsillo para que mi madre no lo viera y no pudiese saber que al día siguiente huiría con Daniel…_

_Diario_

«¿Emma? ¿Estás aquí?» preguntó la voz de Ruby haciendo que cerrara rápidamente el diario de Regina.

«Hey, Rubs, ¿qué hay de nuevo?»

«No gran cosa, la rutina, ¿y tú? ¿Qué estás tramando con la alcaldesa?» preguntó poniéndose cómoda en la silla frente a mí

«Nada en especial, ¿por qué?»

«Es extraño veros juntas sin que todo acabe en pelea, así que todos estamos con la mosca detrás de la oreja. ¿No te está chantajeando o alguna otra cosa?»

«No, y por muy raro que parezca, ella es una compañía muy agradable cuando se la conoce un poco»

«A mí me da escalofríos, deberías haber visto la mirada que nos echó al mediodía, literalmente nos mató con la mirada, y tú quizás no te diste cuenta, pero da miedo»

«Rubs, le divierte más que nada veros caminar, que digo, correr cuando os lanza una de sus miradas»

«Sí, qué bien, a mí no me divierte tanto…¿Qué haces esta tarde?»

«Nada, creo…A menos que Henry quiera que nos veamos»

«Ok, pues te rapto, vamos a tener una noche de chicas, tú, Mary Margaret, Ashley y yo»

«¿De verdad? Sabes que tengo que resolver la muerte de Kathryn Nolan»

«¿Puede esperar, no?»

«Bueno…»

«¿Emma? ¿Está ahí?»

Mi salvadora, pensé al ver entrar a Regina, acompañada del ruido característico de sus tacones.

«Oh, ¿molesto quizás?» preguntó ella alzando una de sus cejas.

«En absoluto, ¿qué desea Regina?»

«Pues, venía a preguntarle qué iba a hacer esta noche, he alquilado un DVd y a Henry le gustaría mucho que se uniera a nosotros para verlo»

«¿Por qué no? Pero yo me ocupo de la comida»

«¿Sabe cocinar?» se asombró Regina haciéndome sonreír.

«Tan sorprendente como parece, pero sí, sé cocinar»

«Bien, estoy ansiosa por ver eso, a las siete, ¿le va bien?»

«Bien» asentí

«Entonces, hasta luego» me sonrió ella dándose la vuelta rápidamente para salir de la estancia dejándome de nuevo sola con Ruby.

«¿Qué?» pregunté finalmente al sentir su mirada clavada en mí

«¿Y nuestra noche? ¿Lo has olvidado?»

«Lo siento, pero Henry está por delante de cualquier otra cosa y de momento Regina está de buen humor, así que me aprovecho mientras dure»

«Si pudiera ser amable con otras personas además de contigo y con Henry, ¡espero que sepas que eres una privilegiada!»

«Me doy cuenta, solo espero que dure un tiempo»

«Te lo deseo, bueno, tengo que volver al trabajo, ya conoces a Granny. Piensa que me paso todo el día sin hacer nada» resopló la morena levantándose y saludándome antes de salir y dejarme sola.

Iba con retraso, mucho retraso, Regina iba a matarme y no lo decía a la ligera, sabía perfectamente que era capaz.

Abrí la puerta del coche y cogí el plato que tenía al lado, dándome prisa en subir los escalones que llevaban a la mansión de la morena, pero visiblemente no lo bastante rápido, ya que la puerta se abrió sobre una Regina que parecía más pequeña, seguramente porque estaba descalza y no subida en sus tacones de diez centímetros, mientras que yo solo estaba a mitad de camino.

«Llega tarde Emma» me lanzó ella con tono reprobatorio a la cara, aunque sus ojos parecían decir lo contrario, incluso parecía divertida.

«Lo sé y prefiero no decirle por qué, me arriesgaría a que no quisiera seguir pagándome»

«¿De verdad?» preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

«Vale, ok, es posible que el expediente que estaba leyendo fuera tan apasionándote que…»

«¿Que se haya quedado dormida?» terminó ella mi frase con una de sus sonrisas burlonas, mezclada con otra cosa que no puede identificar.

«¿Tan previsible soy?» resoplé a llegar a su lado.

«No, pero como ha podido comprobar, a mí también me pasa a veces…»

Sonriendo al recordar a la morena y sus manchas de tinta en su rostro, me di cuenta de que yo era la única que lo veía como un buen recuerdo. Parecer tan natural, sin ninguna máscara, sin artificio ante mí no era algo que ella hiciera muy a menudo.

«No piense que me volverá a ver así, no volverá a ocurrir»

«Nunca diga nunca jamás, pero aunque no la vea más de esa manera, como usted dice, ya tengo un recuerdo» sonreí moviendo mi teléfono bajo su nariz.

«¡No ha hecho eso!» exclamó abriendo sus ojos como platos.

«Puede ser que sí, puede ser que no» le respondí antes de entrar y guardar mi teléfono donde ella nunca lo encontraría, es decir, en mi sostén.

«Ok, ¿qué puedo hacer para que borre eso?» preguntó cerrando la puerta detrás de mí y dirigiéndome hasta la cocina en la que dejé mi plato que contenía algo que gustaría a Henry, estaba segura.

«Nada en absoluto»

«¿Emma estás ahí?¡Genial!» exclamó Henry corriendo hacia mí bajo la mirada de desaprobación de la morena.

«Henry, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no corras por las escaleras? ¡Y además en calcetines! Realmente quieres hacerte daño» suspiró ella al ver que, en efecto, el pequeño estaba en calcetines.

«Lo siento» dijo aunque se veía que no lo sentía en absoluto «¿qué vamos a comer?»

«Pizzas» le respondí al oído, su rostro se iluminó

«¿De verdad?»

«Mira tú mismo»

Tomándome la palabra, levantó la servilleta bajo la cual se encontraban dos pizzas, una sobre la otra.

«¡Guay! ¿Las has hecho tú?»

«Sí, de ahí mi retraso»

«Creía que se había quedado dormida» sonrió divertida Regina apoyándose en el horno.

«También eso» reconocí yo mientras su sonrisa se agrandaba dándome ganas de sonreír a mí también, no entendía por qué, pero eso me pasaba cada vez más en su presencia «Habrá que meterlas al horno, solo las he precalentado antes de venir»

«Muy bien, déjeme un momento que encienda el horno»

Haciendo lo que decía, la morena encendió el horno contra el que todavía estaba apoyada.

«Henry, ¿no te había pedido que fueras a lavarte para que te pusieras el pijama antes de cenar?»

«Sí, pero quería ver primero a Emma»

«¿Tenías miedo de que la matara mientras estabas en la ducha?» preguntó divertida la morena pasando una mano por el cabello de Henry.

«Podría ser» respondió él haciéndome fruncir el ceño mientras que la mano de Regina se detenía en sus cabellos antes de retirarla completamente haciendo que la buena atmosfera del momento cayera.

«Ya vuelvo» dijo la morena antes de salir y dejarme sola con Henry.

«Eso no ha estado bien, chico, tu madre intenta esforzarse de verdad y tú no haces nada para hacérselo más fácil»

«Ella es la reina malvada, solo intenta hacerte creer que es amable para después engañarte mejor»

«No voy a discutir eso ahora contigo, ve a bañarte, más tarde hablaremos. Voy a buscar a Regina»

Suspirando, Henry salió arrastrando los pies. Yo metí las pizzas en el horno, sin olvidar poner el tiempo, solo faltaba que las pizzas se quemasen. Y salí de la cocina para buscar a Regina.

Recorrí toda la casa buscando a la morena sin éxito. Solo me quedaba su habitación ante la que me encontraba en ese momento.

Inspiré profundamente y toqué a la puerta, esperando que me dejara entrar, y no tardó en hacerlo. Abrí la puerta y pasé tímidamente mi cabeza encontrándome a Regina ante la ventana triturando en sus manos el collar que llevaba al cuello.

«No piensa lo que dice» dije entrando en la habitación

«Sí, lo piensa, y usted lo sabe muy bien» me respondió sin moverse

«Se le pasará y sé que le da igual, pero no creo que usted desee matarme, confío en usted»

«Es la única en esta ciudad» suspiró la morena

«Quizás porque los demás no la conocen como yo, he aprendido a conocerla en estos últimos días, porque seamos honestas, usted tampoco hace nada para que ellos cambien de opinión»

«¿Qué querría usted que yo hiciera? De todas maneras, ellos ya tienen todos su opinión»

«Bueno, pues haga algo para que esa opinión cambie»

Suspirando de nuevo, Regina se dio la vuelta hacia mí, dejando ver su rostro descompuesto, su máscara de ojos se había corrido, sus ojos estaban rojos y ligeramente hinchados.

«¿Ha llorado?» me asombré en voz alta

«¿Le sorprende que pueda llorar? Por lo que se ve piensa igual que los demás, que no tengo corazón»

«¡Nunca he dicho eso!, sé que tiene un corazón, solo queda que se lo enseñe a todo el mundo»

«¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué debería hacer según usted?» preguntó finalmente

«No lo sé, intente ser amable, deje de mirar a todo el mundo como si fuera a matarlos con la mirada»

«¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Nunca hago eso!» exclamó ella con un desagrado evidente que me hizo reír a carcajadas mientras que ella me miraba incrédula.

«No, no es evidente…Así como no es evidente que es lo que está intentado hacer en este momento» dije después de haberme calmado «De hecho creo que ni siquiera usted misma se da cuenta»

«¿De qué no me doy cuenta?»

«De esto» sonreí acercándome a ella para cogerla del brazo y llevarla ante el espejo, la solté justo delante para que pudiera ver su propio reflejo en el cristal «casi siempre tiene esa mirada oscura cuando mira a alguien que no sea Henry» y me gustaba pensar que conseguía borrarla cuando me miraba a mí, aunque no estaba segura. Si me equivocaba y ella decidía no verme ni en pintura, estaba segura que no lo soportaría, comenzaba a apreciar de verdad todos esos momentos pasados con ella y Henry, tenía la sensación de tener una familia por primera en mi vida.

«¿De verdad tengo siempre esta cara?»

«A veces no, a veces consigue borrarla y sonreír y créame, le sienta mucho mejor»

Pero ese momento tuvo que pararse cuando el timbre del horno sonó abajo.

«Voy a sacar las pizzas, mientras, piense en lo que le he dicho»

«¿Y…sobre…Henry?»

«Hablaré con él, aunque piense que es la reina malvada, no tiene que hablarle de esa manera»

«No está obligada a hacer esto, ¿sabe?» me respondió mirándome con sus ojos oscuros.

«Lo sé, pero lo hago porque pienso que es lo correcto» sonreí antes de salir de la habitación dejando sola a la morena.


	9. Chapter 9

Pero ha terminado bien

Apagué el horno dejando las pizzas dentro para que no se enfriasen antes de subir a hablar con Henry. Había una diferencia entre el mundo de los cuentos de hadas y la vida real, y pensaba hacérselo comprender, Regina, aunque no lo mostraba muy a menudo, tenía un corazón, un corazón que Henry se divertía pisoteándolo alegremente.

Toqué a la puerta y esperé a que me dejara pasar, lo que hizo rápidamente. Llevaba puesto un pijama azul cielo sobre el que estaban dibujadas estrellas amarillas y naranjas.

«Emma» sonrió él «creía que era Regina»

«Acabo ahora mismo de hablar con ella»

«Ah…» dijo él simplemente dejándose caer sobre la cama

«Sí, ah, ¿sabes? Aunque tú creas que ella no tiene, Regina tiene un corazón y cuando le hablas como lo has hecho hace un momento la hieres. Y además, no entiendo nada, parecía que las cosas entre ustedes dos iba mejor en estos últimos días»

«Lo sé, era por la Operación Cobra, he pensado que si ella te quería y tú a ella, eso bastaba para romper la maldición, pero a la vista está que me he equivocado, así que ya no sirve de nada que finja ser amable con ella»

«¡Henry! De verdad no es nada justo lo que estás haciendo, sabes que ella es de verdad simpática, bueno no con todo el mundo, pero contigo sí»

«Es falso»

«No, es de verdad y lo sabes muy dentro de ti»

«Yo creo que no» respondió con aplomo el pequeño

«¿Ah sí? Entonces, explícame por qué Regina estaba muy preocupada cuando acabaste en aquella mina. O, ¿por qué te adoptó? ¿Por qué se esfuerza tanto en soportarme si no es por ti?»

«Solo intenta manipular a la gente»

«No lo creo, sé cuando alguien miente, chico, y ella no miente cuando dice que te quiere, en el pasado tampoco la creí, pero ahora sí»

«¿No me dices esto solo para que sea amable con Regina?»

«No, te lo digo porque es la verdad. Así que, haz un esfuerzo con ella, ¿de acuerdo? Antes de que leyeras todos esos cuentos, la querías, ¿no?»

«Por supuesto que sí, ¡pero yo no sabía que era la Reina Malvada!»

«¿Y nunca te has preguntado por qué la reina malvada llegó a ser malvada? ¿Que quizás haya una razón?»

«Es verdad que el libro no lo cuenta…¿De verdad crees que ella era buen antes?» preguntó Henry mordiéndose el labio inferior y reflexionando sobre el asunto.

«Uno no nace malvado, se llega a ser» sentencié «Piensa en ello por mí, ¿ok?»

«De acuerdo»

«Y haz un esfuerzo con Regina, ¿de acuerdo?»

«Ok» suspiró él levantándose «¿Podemos ir a comer ya?»

«Sí, podemos» sonreí antes de seguirlo hasta la cocina donde la morena nos esperaba dando vueltas «Hey, aquí estamos, creo que Henry tiene algo que decirte»

«Sí…» murmuró haciéndome poner los ojos en blanco «Siento haber sido tan malo contigo»

«Un poco más de entusiasmo no te haría daño, chico, parece que te mandamos al matadero» suspiré yo mientras una ligera sonrisa aparecía en los labios de la morena.

«No pasa nada Emma, acepto tus excusas, Henry»

«Bien, entonces, ¿y si comemos? ¡Tengo un hambre!» exclamé yo haciendo que la sonrisa de Regina se agrandara.

«Estómago andante» se burló ella mientras cogía una manopla para sacar las pizzas del horno «Yo me ocupo de la cena, ustedes pongan el DVD»

«¿Vamos a comer delante de la tele?» preguntó Henry con sus ojos iluminados

«Por supuesto y mientras tanto yo voy a meter la manzana envenenada en la pizza de Emma» replicó Regina picándome el ojo mientras que la mirada de Henry se abría de horror, y tras comprender que era una especie de pequeña venganza ante las observaciones que nuestro hijo hacia desde hacía algún tiempo, decidí ayudarla un poco.

«Si no le molesta, me gustaría evitar la manzana en la pizza, pero en el postre, ¿por qué no?»

«Pensaré en ello, con chocolate y helado, ¿le va bien?»

«Genial, ven chico, vamos a poner el DVD»

«Pero…¿ella te va a envenenar y la dejas que lo haga?»

«Chico, estaba bromeando» sonreí agarrándolo por el brazo para salir de la cocina.

«¿La Sirenita y Blancanieves y los siete enanitos? ¿De verdad?» pregunté cuando la morena entró en la estancia con una bandeja donde llevaba las pizzas, los vasos y la bebida.

«¿Por qué? ¿No le gustan los dibujos animados? Siempre he pensado que Úrsula es muy divertida»

«¿Ya te la has tropezado?» preguntó Henry haciendo sonreír a Regina, con una de esas misteriosas sonrisas, la que tenía cuando ella sabía algo que los demás ignoraban.

«No, si no es en mis sueños cuando era pequeña»

«¿Tú has sido niña?»

«Eso no ha sido amable, Henry, y además aquí yo soy la sheriff, así que si alguien tuviera que hacerle un interrogatorio a Regina, sería yo»

«¿Desde cuándo la defiendes de esta manera? Pensaba que estabas de mi lado» gruñó el pequeño cruzándose de brazos con expresión enfurruñada.

«Desde que te comportas como un pequeño ingrato»

«Pffff, prefería cuando os peleabais todo el tiempo, al menos no estabais siempre de acuerdo»

«Eres tú quien lo quisiste así» añadí «así que ahora lo asumes. Bueno, ¿cuál vemos?» pregunté alzando las dos películas para que Regina y Henry pudieran elegir.

«Yo preferiría La Sirenita, ya tenemos una Reina Malvada aquí, no hay necesidad de ver otra en la televisión»

«¡Henry Mills, no comiences otra vez!» exclamé yo ¿La Sirenita le parce bien Regina?»

«Sí» me sonrió ella sentándose en el sofá de cuero negro mientras yo metía la peli en el dvd, y después me senté a su lado «¿Vienes Henry?»

«Prefiero ir al sillón» respondió él mientras cogía un trozo de pizza y se iba al susodicho sillón.

«¿Estás seguro?» preguntó la morena a mi lado

«Sí, está bien, gracias»

«Como quieras, si tienes frio, coge la manta…»

«Regina…» la interrumpí apoyando mi mano en su brazo «deje que se enfurruñe, ya parará cuando se cansé. Y se aburrirá más cuando vea que no le hacemos caso» le susurré al oído para que solo ella me oyera, y sorprendí una sonrisa en el rostro de Henry, haciéndome comprender que se estaba comportando como el más odioso de la tierra a propósito, un malvado actor, aún no sabía por qué se comportaba así, pero pensaba hacerlo desembuchar.

Asintiendo a lo que yo le acaba de decir, Regina cogió también ella su trozo de pizza, dándole un mordisco antes de volverse a colocar en el sofá y subir sus pies.

«Puede quitarse sus zapatos» dijo Regina mirándome

Al darme cuenta que, efectivamente, no me había quitado los zapatos, me incliné rápidamente para quitarme las botas negras de tacón antes de sentarme correctamente en el sofá no sin haber cogido mi trozo de pizza de la mesa del salón.

Los dibujos animados habían acabado hacía poco y Henry ya dormía en el sillón, mientras que Regina parecía luchar contra el sueño, sueño que acabó por poseerla porque vi cómo sus ojos se cerraban y su cabeza de ladeaba dulcemente, hasta aterrizar en mi hombro, los efluvios de su perfume embriagándome totalmente. Creo que puedo convertirme fácilmente en una adicta a ese olor, pero era de todo, menos una buena idea, yo no debía engancharme a Regina Mills, ella era ese tipo de personas con las que nunca se sabe cómo comportarse, a veces dulce y sonriente, a veces, rodeada de un muro de sarcasmo más alto que ella…De hecho, el único momento en que se podía percibir su verdadera identidad era cuando dormía…

Tras decidir que tenía el derecho a una buena noche de sueño, la cogí con cuidado en mis brazos, no pesaba más que una pluma, no iba a ser complicado llevarla…Inconscientemente cerró sus puños en mi camisa haciéndome sonreír, ¿por qué no era siempre así?

Abriendo la puerta de su habitación suavemente con el pie, la dejé con cuidado en su cama antes de deshacer suavemente el agarre sobre mi camisa, después la metí bajo las sábanas, subiendo el cobertor hasta sus hombros antes de darle un beso en la frente.

«Buenas noches, Regina» susurré antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar con sigilo la puerta detrás de mí. Bajé a ocuparme de Henry para que también pasara la noche en su cama y no en ese incómodo sillón, pero ya estaba despierto.

«¿Dónde estabas?»

«He llevado a Regina a su habitación. Se quedó dormida sobre mi hombro, bueno, digamos que su cabeza se deslizó sobre mi hombro, así que pensé que sería mejor que durmiera en su cama y no en el sofá. Venía a buscarte para llevarte también a tu cama, pero como se ve que no estás durmiendo, vamos a poder hablar y esta vez, quiero la verdad. ¿Qué intentas hacer?»

«No gran cosa…En fin, nada importante…»

«Henry…» suspiré mientras que él se ponía nervioso en su sitio, comprendiendo sin duda que no iba a poder escapar a mis preguntas esta vez.

«Ok…» suspiró él «Tengo una teoría»

«¿Una teoría? ¿Sobre qué?»

«Sobre la manera de romper la maldición»

«¿Ah sí?»

«Creo que hay que encontrar un Amor Verdadero a la Reina Malvada»

«¿Y nunca has pensado que ella puede que tenga a alguien en algún lugar?» pregunté yo no pudiendo evitar penar en ese Daniel, del que Regina hablaba en su diario, del que yo no sabía aún si existía o no, sobre todo cuando se veía de qué más hablaba ella…

«Porque se sabría

«¿Y cómo? No se sabe nada de la Reina Malvada, en todo caso nada de antes de que se convirtiera en malvada»

«Es verdad» reconoció Henry «Pero ¿cómo podemos descubrir si fue así?» preguntó finalmente

«Ni idea» le respondí yo, era consciente de que debería hablarle un día u otro de ese diario, pero deseaba guardarlo para mí algo más de tiempo, con ese pequeño libro de cubierta negra, tenía la sensación de estar unida a la morena y eso me gustaba, sin saber verdaderamente por qué…«Pero, dime, no has respondido del todo a mi pregunta, ¿qué intentas hacer?»

«Esperaba que tú fueras el Amor Verdadero de Regina» confesó él haciéndome abrir desorbitadamente los ojos, mientras la idea entraba en mi cabeza…No, era imposible, ese no sucedería nunca…Aunque ella estaba muy buena, que su perfume me volvía loca y que…No, necesitaba parar ahora mismo…Moviendo la cabeza, dejé escapar

«¿Bromeas, espero?»

«Bueno…No…Pensaba que estaría bien que las dos estuvieseis todo el tiempo conmigo sin que pelearais siempre»

«Ya no peleamos tanto»

«Lo sé…»

«Pero nunca habrá nada más entre nosotras» continué yo mientras un ligero pinchazo se hacía sentir en mi pecho sin que supiera por qué «Nunca estaremos juntas, pero creo que podremos llegar a ser amigas…¿Entiendes, chico?»

«Sí…»

«Pero eso no nos impedirá seguir haciendo veladas como esta, bueno, para eso tendrás que pedirle perdón de verdad a Regina o ella terminará creyendo que soy una mala influencia para ti»

«Prometido» sonrió

«Ok, ahora, a dormir, creo que necesitas un buen descanso»

«De acuerdo. ¿Trabajas mañana?» preguntó mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior, el mismo gesto de Regina cuando quería preguntar algo, pero no estaba segura.

«Es domingo, así que no, ¿por qué?»

«¿Crees que podrás venir a desayunar con nosotros?»

«¿Por qué no? Traeré los croissants»

«De acuerdo» sonrió Henry abrazándome y dándome las buenas noches antes de subir corriendo las escaleras, pero se detuvo de repente a la mitad «Oh y coge un hojaldre de manzana para mamá, le encanta todo lo que lleva manzana, así que debería gustarle»

«Lo haré» le dije «Buenas noches, chico»

«Buenas noches, Emma» sonrió de nuevo antes de emprender la subida corriendo, dejándome sola abajo, dejándome con el encargo de cerrar la puerta cuando me marchase, pero antes, iba a recoger el salón…


	10. Chapter 10

Desayuno

Estaba completamente cansada, me había costado mucho dormirme después de la pequeña charla con Henry anoche. Había intentado ocultar los sentimientos que empezaba a sentir por la morena, ni siquiera sabía si era amistad u otra cosa…Y detestaba no saber, era un verdadero quebradero de cabeza que me llevó por la calle de la amargura durante algunas horas, hasta las tres de la mañana en que pude finalmente conciliar el sueño, lo confieso, con la ayuda de un somnífero.

Caminaba hacia la puerta de entrada con los brazos cargados de varias bolsas que contenían croissants y otros pasteles. Abrí la puerta con la llave que ayer me llevé cuando me marché, prefería abrir con ella por si Regina y Henry aún estaban dormidos.

Al empujar la puerta con un golpe de hombro, me encontré de cara con Regina que mantenía en alto un bate de béisbol que por poco no cae sobre mi cabeza.

«¡Hey! ¡Soy yo!» exclamé levantando las bolsas y usándolas como escudo

«Lo siento» resopló ella bajando el bate y haciendo que yo respirara de alivio, acababa de evitar lo peor.

«No importa, con esa llave que anda por ahí, es más seguro poder defenderse. Es más, eso me tranquiliza, prefiero que tenga algo con que defenderse. Sería terrible que algo le pasara, a usted y a Henry»

«¿Se preocupa por mí, Emma?» preguntó burlonamente la morena dejando el bate al lado de los paraguas, aunque la noté conmovida por la atención que yo le dedicaba, pero claro, eso ella nunca lo confesaría.

«¿Se sorprende?»

«Un poco, pensaba que usted era más del tipo de querer verme muerta»

«Hace algún tiempo, quizás, pero ahora ya no, no sé en realidad por qué, pero usted está más agradable de un tiempo a esta parte, y está bien, muy bien, le sienta mucho mejor a la piel»

«Si usted lo dice» dijo ella poniéndose seria, lo que me hizo sonreír. «¿Qué la hace sonreír, Emma?»

«Usted, solo es que es increíble, le hago un cumplido y se cierra con una ostra»

«No es verdad»

«Sí, y lo sabe muy bien. Y no lo digo para fastidiarla, sino porque es la verdad»

«Es verdad que usted tiene la tendencia de ser todo el tiempo honesta conmigo»

«¿Y eso le molesta? Puedo dejar de serlo, pensaba que prefería esto a las mentiras y…»

«Así es, Emma» me tranquilizó apoyando su mano en mi ante brazo sorprendiéndome, no era una persona por lo general muy de tocar, eso era más de mi estilo «lo aprecio de verdad, usted es la única en toda esta ciudad que me habla sin medias tintas» terminó de decir apartando su mano de mi brazo.

«Hay que decir que da miedo a todo el mundo»

«Pero no a usted, ¿verdad?»

«No, siento confesárselo» sonreí

«¿Por qué?» preguntó

«No lo sé, ¿es tan grave?»

«No creo…» resopló ella antes de cambiar de tema «¿Y si me explica que hace aquí tan temprano?»

«He traído croissants para el desayuno. Ha sido una idea de Henry, que me la propuso ayer después de que…bueno, en fin, aquí estoy»

«¿Después de qué?»

«Después de que usted se quedara dormida sobre mi hombro y la llevara hasta su cama»

«¿En serio?»

«¿No pensará que aterrizó en su cama por arte de magia?» le respondí divertida ante la idea, mientras que la morena frente a mí me sacaba la lengua, dejándome totalmente en shock, ¿acaba realmente de hacer eso? Por lo visto sí…

«¿Todo bien Emma?» preguntó con una sonrisa divertida sobre el rostro, lo había hecho a propósito

Pasando por delante de ella no le respondí, quería jugar, pues bien, vamos a jugar, y realmente no estaba segura que fuera ella quien ganara al final.

«¿Está enfurruñada Emma?»»

«…»

«¿De verdad? ¿Qué edad tiene?»

«Y es la que se divierte sacándome la lengua la que dice eso» dije yo mientras su sonrisa se agrandaba

«La he sorprendido, confiéselo»

«En absoluto»

«Creía que siempre era honesta conmigo»

«Está bien, de acuerdo, debo confesar que me ha sorprendido, quiero decir, no está dentro de sus costumbres hacer algo como eso y…»

«Estaba tratando de decir que yo no sé divertirme, así que quiero demostrarle lo contrario»

«De acuerdo, quiere que la crea cuando dice que sabe estar más relajada, comience por tutearme»

«Lo hago si también usted lo hace» replicó ella

«¿Trato?» pregunté tendiéndole la mano que ella apretó rápidamente

«Trato»

«Estupendo, ¿y si vamos a preparar el desayuno? Así podremos despertar a Henry para que se lo tome con nosotras»

«De acuerdo» asintió ella haciendo un gesto con la mano para que pasara por delante de ella…

Al acabar de colocar los croissants y los otros pasteles en el plato que Regina me había dado para eso, levanté la mirada y me crucé con la de Regina que parecía esperarme.

«¿Has acabado con el café y el chocolate?» pregunté sonriendo

«Al instante, ¿podemos ir a despertar a Henry? En fin si ha…has acabado de poner en orden la comida podemos ir»

«He terminado, gracias » le respondí divertida antes de seguirla fuera de la cocina para subir las escaleras.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación de Henry, Regina me dejó entrar primero, y ella se dirigió hacia la ventana abriendo los postigos para dejar entrar la luz en la habitación del pequeño, lo que hizo a este gruñir

«Estoy cansado, mamá…»

«Has debido quedarte leyendo anoche, así que ahora no puedes cogerla con nadie, sino contigo mismo» dijo Regina

«Pero es domingo, puedo dormir un poco más, ¿no?»

«¿Y Emma? Va a desayunar solo conmigo, creía que fuiste tú quien la había invitado»

«¿Ella está aquí?» preguntó él levantando finalmente la cabeza, los ojos medio cerrados, todavía somnoliento, una versión en miniatura a lo que yo me parezco por las mañanas, pero en moreno.

«Hey, chico, creí haberte dicho que te fueras a dormir cuando me fui anoche» sonreí sentándome en el borde de la cama

«Hola Emma, lo sé, pero he buscado pistas a propósito de lo que hablamos ayer, a propósito de la teoría sobre ya sabemos quién»

«¿Y?»

«Nada en absoluto, no hay ni una sola pista que pueda explicar por qué se volvió malvada, hay que creer es era así por naturaleza»

«No lo creo, chico, acuérdate de lo que te dije ayer, uno no nace malvado, se llega a ser malvado. Y además, quizás sea porque tu libro desea de verdad hacerla pasar por la mala»

«¿De qué estáis hablando los dos?» preguntó Regina mirándonos con una ceja levantada en señal de interrogación.

«Emma tiene una teoría sobre la Reina Malvada» dejó escapar Henry, sorprendiéndome, no pensaba que se lo iba a decir, ya que para él Regina seguía siendo la Reina Malvada.

«¿Ah sí y cuál?» dijo ella sentándose a nuestro lado en la cama

«Emma piensa que la Reina Malvada no era mala al principio, pero que algo la empujó a convertirse en eso»

«¿Ah sí y qué acontecimiento?» preguntó ella mientras trituraba sus dedos, haciéndome fruncir el ceño, parecía inquieta, incluso estresada, como si quisiera esconder algo, pero, ¿qué? Era una pregunta para la que yo no tenía respuesta.

«No lo sabemos todavía» dijo Henry «Pero tú podrías mostrárnoslo, después de todo, eres tú la Reina Malvada»

«¡Henry! No comiences con eso, no me obligues a volver a decirte todo lo que te dije anoche. Regina no es la Reina Malvada»

«Lo siento…»

«No pasa nada…Supongo que eso me perseguirá toda mi vida, ¿verdad?»

«Hay posibilidades de eso con este pequeño diablillo» sonreí yo despeinándole los cabellos a nuestro hijo haciendo que refunfuñara «Bueno, nosotras vamos a bajar, te esperamos abajo, chico, ¿ok?»

«De acuerdo, en seguida voy» dijo él retirando hacia abajo las sábanas mientras que yo me levantaba rápidamente imitada por la morena que me siguió por las escaleras.

«Gracias»

«¿Por qué?»

«Por haberme defendido una vez más delante de Henry…»

«Regina, ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?» resoplé cogiendo su mano para detenerla en mitad de las escaleras «No estoy más del lado de Henry que del tuyo, pero cuando veo que él se comporta mal, es completamente normal que te defienda, ¿ok?»

«Ok» asintió ella. Solté su mano para retomar el descenso antes de entrar en la cocina. Me senté en una de las sillas de la cocina, y pronto la morena me imitó sentándose en la silla que estaba a mi lado y sacando su teléfono de su bolsillo.

Me permití lanzar una ojeada y sonreí al ver su fondo de pantalla, una foto de Henry y ella en un columpio. No pensaba que fuera del tipo de columpiarse, pero hay que decir que estos últimos días estaba más que sorprendida con todo lo que tenía que ver con Regina Mills, estaba definitivamente llena de sorpresas.

«Bonita foto» la cumplimenté finalmente haciendo que alzara su mirada hacia mi dirección.

«Gracias» dijo ella con una sonrisa nostálgica en sus labios «Fue en el parque, el año pasado, por su décimo cumpleaños. Henry quiso sobre todas las cosas que me columpiase con él, fue por supuesto antes de que la señorita Blanchard le diera ese libro, desde ese día no he vuelto a tener momentos como este con él, prefiere hacer otras cosas»

«Se le pasará» intenté reconfortarla «Acabará por darse cuenta de que no eres la Reina Malvada y regresará a tu lado»

«Tengo miedo de que no sea así…»

Emocionada ante su evidente angustia cuando hablaba de Henry, apoyé delicadamente mi mano en su hombro, intentando que comprendiera, a través de eso gesto, que yo estaba ahí si necesitaba hablar, y la sonrisa que me dio me hizo comprender que había hecho bien.

Era extraño ver cómo nos habíamos acercado en solo tres días y yo estaba cada vez más sorprendida al ver hasta qué punto era diferente a la persona que yo creía que era.

Solo esperaba que no fuera algo pasajero, y que continuase abriéndose a mí como lo estaba haciendo…

Al escuchar ruidos en las escaleras, retiré mi mano de su hombro, Henry ya se imaginaba suficientes cosas, no era necesario darles más ideas, Regina y yo éramos solamente amigas, nada más, o al menos era de lo que yo trataba de convencerme, cosa que se hacía cada vez más difícil, sobre todo desde que Henry me había hablado sobre su teoría…

«Bien, estoy listo»

«Genial, Henry, di, estoy cansada para levantarme, ¿puedes acercar las tazas y los termos, por favor?»

«De acuerdo» asintió Henry a mi pedido mientras se dirigía al poyo, y volvía trayendo la bandeja con todo lo necesario para el desayuno.

«Gracias, chico»

«De nada, ¿de qué hablabais antes de mi llegada?»

«De columpios» le respondí

«¿De verdad?»

«Sí»

«Hace tiempo que no voy, ¿crees que podríamos ir después?»

«No lo sé, Regina, ¿te apetece?» pregunté dándome la vuelta hacia ella mientras sorprendía una sonrisa en la cara de Henry, seguramente ante el hecho de que tutease a la morena

«Realmente no es lo mío, vayan los dos»

«Por favor, mamá, es mejor si vienes con nosotros y después podríamos hacer un pic-nic, hace también mucho tiempo que no hacemos uno»

«Venga, di que sí» apoyé a Henry «Estoy segura que nos divertiremos y además es buena manera para que me demuestres que sabes divertirte»

«Vale, está bien, me apunto» confirmó ella mientras yo chocaba los cinco con Henry bajo la mirada divertida de la morena. Habíamos ganado, iba a ir a los columpios y yo estaba segura de que me lo pasaría muy bien con los dos.


	11. Chapter 11

Día en el parque

El parque de Storybrooke era una de los escasos sitios que realmente no conocía. Con mi trabajo de policía no tenía tiempo de venir aquí. Después de sacar del maletero del coche de Regina la bolsa con los sándwiches para el almuerzo, seguí rápidamente a Henry a un zona desde donde se podían ver los columpios y un estanque donde había peces, o por lo menor es lo que pude comprender de lo que me contaba nuestro remolino de hijo.

Dejando la bolsa en el suelo, ayudé a Regina a poner el mantel antes de ir con Henry hacia los columpios casi corriendo detrás de él.

«¡Gané!» exclamó él sentándose en primer lugar en uno de los columpios

«De todas maneras, chico, no habíamos dicho que estábamos haciendo una carrera»

«Pero no importa, he ganado de todas maneras»

Le dejé decir lo que quisiera, me senté yo también en el columpio y me columpié dejando que el aire revolviera mis cabellos, subiendo cada vez más alto a cada impulso, con una sonrisa en el rostro, cerrando mis ojos para sentir mejor todas las sensaciones, siempre me había gustado esa sensación de poder volar cada vez que subía.

«¡Mamá, no hagas eso!» escuché yo a mi lado, lo que me hizo abrir los ojos y ver a Regina con su teléfono en la mano, seguramente sacándonos una foto.

«Déjala Henry, creo que es su pequeña venganza por la foto expediente que yo tengo en el mío»

«¿Una foto expediente? ¿Cuál?»

«Es posible que le sacara una foto cuando estaba durmiendo en su despacho. Pero no te preocupes, no la agrandaré ni la pegaré por toda la ciudad, te lo prometo»

«Entonces, ¿por qué la has mantenido?» preguntó ella

«Porque sí»

«Porque sí no es una respuesta, Emma»

Al saltar del columpio en marcha, aterricé a pocos centímetros de ella, casi cayendo al suelo, cosa que pude evitar porque ella retuvo mi caída con su brazo

«Gracias»

«De nada, pero todavía no has respondido a mi pregunta, ¿por qué la has guardado?»

Saqué mi teléfono, tecleé la contraseña y busqué la foto de la que hice una copia en otro archivo, más valía ser prudente con ella, antes de tenderle el teléfono.

«Si alguna vez decidieras ponerte la máscara para siempre y nunca más quitártela, tendría esta foto para recordarme que existe otra Regina, la verdadera Regina» le confesé, y una tímida sonrisa se instaló en sus labios, una sonrisa que nunca había visto en ella antes, una sonrisa nueva, una sonrisa que le iba como un guante, estaba deslumbrante…

«Es bonita» dijo haciéndome sonreír a mí también. Un silencio se instaló, no uno de esos silencios pesados que te ponen incómodo, sino más bien uno de esos silencios que podrían durar siempre de lo agradable que eran.

Pero desgraciadamente no duró eternamente porque nuestro torbellino moreno llegó corriendo

«¡Mamá! ¿Podría tener una foto los tres juntos? Me gustaría tener una para mi habitación. Por favor»

«Bien, supongo que sí podremos hacerlo» asintió Regina «en fin, si Emma está de acuerdo»

«Ella lo está» aseguró Henry antes de mirarme «en fin, supongo que lo estás, ¿no?»

«Afirmativo, chico, ¿dónde quieres sacar la foto?»

«Hmm…¿Por qué no al lado del estanque?»

«Muy bien, chico, te seguimos» sonreí mientras él corría hacia la pequeña extensión de agua.

«¿Vienes?» pregunté a Regina al ver que todavía no se había movido, le tendí una mano que agarró tímidamente haciendo que un ligero temblor me recorriera. Me puse a correr detrás de Henry arrastrando conmigo a la morena que no puedo evitar protestar, por supuesto, si no, no sería Regina.

«¡Deja de correr!»

«¡Oh, venga, es divertido Regina, creía que querías demostrarme que te sabías divertir!»

«No llevo zapatos para correr, voy a torcerme un tobillo»

«¡Quítatelos!» le respondí

«¿Hablas en serio?»

«Por supuesto»

«¡Ni en sueños Emma!»

«Entonces, ¡deja de quejarte, y camina!»

Suspirando, Regina me hizo parar, soltando su mano de la mía, y se quitó los zapatos agarrándolos en una mano.

«¿Qué es lo que tú no me harás hacer, Emma?» resopló mientras que volvía a cogerla de la mano

«Hago que te liberes, Regina Mills»

«¡No soy una persona inhibida!» añadió ella haciéndome reír, lo era, pero cada vez menos para mi gran alegría.

«¿Sabes hacer la voltereta lateral?» me preguntó Henry mientras acababa su sándwich de mantequilla y jamón que había querido hacerse él solo, porque él era, citando "bastante grande y ya no un bebé"

«La sabía hacer en una época, pero hace mucho tiempo, no estoy segura de conseguirlo ahora»

«¿Podrías enseñarme cómo hacerla?»

«Supongo que sí, pero, ¿por qué quieres saber hacer la voltereta lateral?»

«Porque la señorita Blanchard nos da clase de gimnasia el lunes por la tarde y yo no sé hacer aun la voltereta y algunos se ríen de mí…»

«Dame sus nombre y yo me ocupo de ellos» exclamó entonces Regina volviéndose a poner la máscara que había dejado caer esa mañana haciéndome poner los ojos en blanco, definitivamente nunca cambiaría.

«Deja que yo me ocupe» le soplé al oído, lo que la hizo estremecerse y yo me reí ligeramente antes de volver a poner mi atención en Henry «entonces, chico, vamos a ocuparnos de ti y créeme, mañana por la tarde, sabrás hacer una voltereta marca Emma Swan»

«Estoy ansiosa por verte hacer la voltereta» no puedo evitar replicar burlonamente Regina

«¡Eso es, búrlate de mí, Gina!» exclamé yo y la sorpresa se leyó en su rostro

«¿Gina, eh? ¿Por qué?» preguntó frunciendo el ceño de una manera completamente adorable.

«Te va bien, y es más rápido que decir Regina, ¿no te gusta?» pregunté intentando no dejar ver mi inquietud, no quería que se alejase por el apelativo.

«Sí, solo es que no estoy acostumbrada, pero, ¿por qué no?» respondió sacándome una sonrisa, me tranquilicé.

«Entonces, ¿Gina está bien?»

«Gina está bien» asintió ella

«Y ¿sabes? Si quieres ponerme un apelativo, puedes hacerlo, no necesito tener la exclusividad»

«Pensaré en ello» me prometió «entonces, ¿esa voltereta? Y si nos muestras de lo que eres capaz, Emma Swan»

«¡Oh, os lo voy a mostrar y os vais a sorprender!» exclamé yo, mientras me levantaba y me colocaba para hacerla, pero visiblemente no estaba bien colocada, porque me estrellé en la hierba haciendo que la morena estallara en risas detrás de mí.

«Emma, creo que podrías fácilmente dedicarte a ser payaso, das el perfil» dijo ella secándose una lágrima en el lateral de un ojo, y yo gruñí

«Muy, muy divertido, Gina»

«Divertido lo es un rato»

«Venga, inténtalo, si te crees capaz de hacerlo mejor»

«De todas maneras creo que peor no se podría hacer» me respondió mientras se levantaba «mira bien cómo se hace»

Sin incluso tomar carrerilla, Regina colocó sus dos manos por encima de su cabeza antes de impulsarse sin ningún problema, haciendo una voltereta perfecta, cosa que tampoco me sorprendió mucho, ella siempre era perfecta en todo lo que hacía.

«¿Hay algo que no sepas hacer?» pregunté seria a la morena que me sonrió ligeramente antes de responder

«Según cierta rubia que conocemos no sé divertirme»

«Puede ser que esa rubia tenga que reconsiderar su opinión sobre ese asunto»

«Es lo que esperaba» sonrió Regina antes de girarse hacia Henry «al final creo que seré yo quien te ayude»

«Yo también lo creo» aprobó el pequeño levantándose «así que, ¿qué tengo que hacer?»

Sin poner atención a las explicaciones de Regina, volví a echarme en el mantel, cerré los ojos y me quedé dormida.

«Emma» susurró una voz encima de mí haciéndome refunfuñar, lo que hizo que se escuchara una risa maravillosa que no tuve ningún problema en reconocer, Regina.

Al abrir los ojos, me encontré su rostro a treinta centímetros del mío.

«¿Me he quedado dormida?» pregunté frotándome los ojos antes de clavar mi mirada en la de la morena encima de mí

«Os habéis quedado dormidos, y yo he aprovechado para sacarte una foto mientras dormías»

«¡Eh, no es justo!» exclamé yo «tú tienes dos fotos, y solo una»

«¿Vas a refunfuñar, querida?» me preguntó con una ligera sonrisa irónica en el rostro que hizo que le sacara la lengua, y rio mucho más «¿y después soy yo la niña?»

«Simple ojo por ojo» repliqué yo «¿he dormido mucho tiempo?»

«Un poco más de dos horas, te has perdido la primera voltereta perfecta de Henry»

«¿De verdad?» pregunté incorporándome y encontrar a Henry haciendo sus volteretas una detrás de otra me hizo sonreír. Se tuvo que dar cuenta de que me había despertado porque exclamó al mirarme.

«¿Has visto, mamá? Lo he conseguido» hacía tiempo que no me llamaba así, al ver mi sorpresa, Regina me respondió después de que yo elevara mis pulgares para mostrarle que lo había visto.

«Me ha preguntado si a mí me molestaría que te llamara también mamá»

«¿Y a ti no te importa?» dije yo aún más sorprendida

«De un tiempo a esta parte me has demostrado que eres digna de ser su madre y no solo durante los buenos momentos, eres capaz de ponerle límites y además…Tengo la sensación de que estos últimos días lo he vuelto a reencontrar un poco, de no ser una extraña para él y eso visiblemente te lo debo a ti, así que si desea llamarte mamá también, muy bien, puedo adaptarme» dijo ella, mientras miraba sus pies, cosa que me emocionó y me hizo sonreír, acababa de autorizarme para que considerase a Henry como mi hijo, nuestro hijo. No pude contenerme y la tomé en mis brazos, emocionada…

«Gracias» murmuré sintiendo cómo mis ojos se humedecían «no te imaginas lo que esto significa para mí…»

La sentí vacilante, pero ella estrechó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

«¿Por qué lloras mamá?» preguntó una vocecita mientras se acercaba a nosotras haciendo que me separara, y debo confesarlo, a regañadientes, de la morena.

«No es nada Henry, no te preocupes»

«¿Estás segura?»

«Sí, estoy contenta de que me llames mamá, es todo» le aseguré y se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó.

«No era mi intención hacerte llorar» dijo él haciéndome sonreír, era un muchacho formidable y estaba orgullosa de que fuera una parte de mí.

«No te preocupes, no es tristeza, es alegría»

«¿Estás segura? Porque si no, puedo seguir llamándote Emma, no hay problema»

«No, está bien Henry, puedes llamarme mamá» le respondí un poco precipitadamente lo que hizo reír a Regina a nuestro lado.

«Quizás deberíamos volver» dijo ella mirando su reloj «Son las tres y Henry no ha hecho todavía los deberes para mañana»

«¿No podemos quedarnos un poco más?» preguntó suplicante el moreno mirándome con una expresión tierna, haciendo que casi cediese.

«No, no, tienes deberes, es importante que los hagas, así que, en pie pequeño monstruo y no vuelvas a ponerme esos ojos trises, es juego desleal y de todas maneras no funciona»

«Tenía que intentarlo» murmuró antes de levantarse del mantel en que los tres estábamos sentados, seguido en seguida por Regina y por mí.

El viaje de vuelta transcurrió en calma, la pequeña siesta solo había borrado a medias mi noche en blanco y tuve que reprimir varios bostezos durante el viaje, lo que a Regina parecía divertirle, a saber por qué…

Henry subió a su habitación a hacer sus deberes y yo ayudé a la morena a colocar los platos utilizados en el lavavajillas antes de atender a mi teléfono que se había puesto a sonar.

_«Swan»_

_«Emma, soy Mary Margaret, quería saber que ibas a hacer esta noche. Hace tiempo que no cenamos juntas y…»_

«¿Quién es, Emma?» preguntó la morena acercándose curiosa a mí

«Mary Margaret» dije, y ella frunció el ceño, visiblemente descontenta de que fuera ella, tenía que esclarecer ciertas cosas como el hecho de que parecía que Regina le tenía una animadversión especial a mi compañera de piso «quiere que cenemos juntas, ¿no te molesta?»

«Yo no he dicho que debamos compartir todas las comidas» me respondió con un tono ligeramente ácido, mientras que se alejaba de mí, reacción que me hizo poner los ojos en blanco, definitivamente no cambiaría nunca

_«¿Entonces? ¿Vas a lograr escapas de las garras de la alcaldesa para venir a comer conmigo o no?»_

_«No estoy bajo las garras de Regina»_

_«Pues no se diría»_

_«Pues te aseguro que no es el caso y sí, iré a cenar contigo, déjame despedirme de Henry antes de marcharme»_

_«Podría cenar con nosotras, ¿no?»_

_«¿Y dejar a Regina completamente sola? No, es mejor que se quede»_

_«¿Desde cuándo te preocupas de lo que ella pueda pensar?»_

_«Desde que he aprendido a conocerla, es realmente guay, ¿sabes?»_

_«¿Guay? No creo que ese sea el término que le corresponda mejor, maquiavélica, sin corazón, se le ajustan más»_

_«Mary, no comiences, porque te estás pasando, y yo la defenderé»_

_«Realmente te ha hechizado, eh»_

_«¿Cómo quieres tú que ella me hechice? Sabes muy bien que Henry cree en todo eso porque es un niño, nosotras somos adultas…Además, no sé por qué tengo esta conversación contigo, estaré allí en una hora»_

_«Ok…cuídate»_

_«Prometido, hasta luego»_ resoplé yo antes de colgar, dándome cuenta en ese instante de que la morena ya no estaba en la estancia. Metí el teléfono en el bolsillo y salí de la cocina. La encontré en el salón con una copa de sidra en la mano.

«Creía que tenía que irse» dijo ácida Regina volviendo a tratarme de usted y haciendo que pusiera los ojos en blanco

«Sabes que eso tono no funciona conmigo, ¿no?» le pregunté apoyándome en el brazo del sillón mientras que un suspiro se escapaba de sus labios «A ver, para compensar, ¿qué haces mañana a mediodía? ¿Podemos comer juntas con Henry?»

«Tengo mejores cosas que hacer» replicó

«Ok, ¿sabes qué? Cuando hayas decidido dejar de enfurruñarte como una niña de cinco años, podremos quizás hablar, mientras tanto, voy a decirle adiós a Henry» exclamé yo algo enfadada por la falta de reacción de la morena y sobre todo por el tono que había utilizado. Hacía falta bien poco para que se volviera a cerrar como una ostra, y yo que creía que comenzaba a apreciarme…

Salí de allí rápidamente y subí las escaleras para ir al cuarto de Henry. Al llegar toqué y esperé a que me diera permiso para entrar, cosa que hizo inmediatamente.

«¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a ayudarme con los deberes?»

«No, vengo a despedirme, voy a cenar hoy con Mary Margaret» precisé al ver que fruncía el ceño

«Oh, ¿comemos juntos mañana, entonces?»

«Míralo a ver con Regina, se ha enfadado conmigo, creo»

«¿Por qué?»

«No tengo ni idea, pero si te enteras de algo, dímelo, porque todo iba bien y en cuanto dije que iba a ir a cenar con Mary, se ha cerrado como una ostra»

«Está celosa» dijo Henry haciéndome estallar en carcajadas

«¿Celosa de qué?»

«Celosa de que prefieras a la señorita Blanchard»

«Escucha chico, sabes que pienso que eres un muchacho inteligente, pero esa teoría la encuentro muy cogida por los pelos» el simple hecho de que Regina pueda sentir algo por mí me parece improbable, así que, que esté celosa porque no coma con ella es imposible

«¿Tienes una teoría mejor?» me preguntó Henry poniendo la tapa a su bolígrafo y girándose completamente hacia mí a la espera de mi respuesta

«No lo sé, quizás simplemente se ha cansado de ser amable y ha vuelto a ser la que era» le respondí aunque esa teoría me hería, había deseado creer que un día podríamos llegar a ser amigas…

«Si te gusta creer eso» resopló Henry antes de volver a sus deberes

«Sí…Bueno, me voy, le he prometido a Mary Margaret que no tardaría mucho, hasta mañana Henry, en fin si tu madre se calma de aquí a allá»

«Hasta mañana, mamá y no te preocupes, mamá se calmará, voy a ocuparme de ella» me aseguró mientras besaba su frente

«Pues buena suerte, creo que la necesitarás» le sonreí antes de salir de su habitación. Hice el camino inverso, pero no pasé por el salón, realmente no tenía ganas de toparme con Regina, acorté por la cocina, cogí mi chaqueta, me la puse y salí de la mansión…

«¡Estoy en casa!» exclamé al pasar por la puerta y encontrarme a Mary Margaret cocinando

«Hola, entonces, ¿no te cuesta volver aquí cuando pasas todo tu tiempo con la señora alcaldesa?»

«Oh, no, ¿tú también vas a empezar? Ya tengo bastante con Regina y su mal humor, no necesito que tú también comiences»

«Es sorprendente que ella esté de mal humor, no va con ella» respondió sarcásticamente Mary Margaret, cosa que me hizo poner los ojos en blanco

«Pero, vamos a ver, ¿qué te ha hecho Regina que le tengas tanta antipatía?»

«Nada, en fin, nada que yo recuerde, si dejamos de lado las veces en que ha sido desagradable conmigo porque, según ella, yo no era una profesora los suficientemente buena para Henry»

«Pero, eso son observaciones habituales, así que ¿por qué la detestas tanto?»

«¿Y tú por qué la aprecias tanto?»

«No lo sé, de un tiempo a esta parte estaba simpática, estaba esforzándose, de hecho no pensaba que fuera capaz de hacer tanto. Ha dejado que Henry me llame mamá» dije yo

«¿De verdad?»

«Sí»

«Al final no va a ser tan malvada como creía»

«No, definitivamente no lo es» le aseguré mientras me quitaba la chaqueta antes de unirme a ella en la cocina «¿Necesitas ayuda?»

«Sí, gracias» me dijo sonriendo y tendiéndome un cuchillo y un paquete de tomates «te encargarás de la ensalada de tomates»

«Ok» sonreí yo a mí vez, concentrándome en los tomates, olvidando de ese modo por un instante el mal humor de Regina.


	12. Chapter 12

Descubrimiento

A la mañana siguiente, apenas llegar al trabajo, me dirigí al diario de Regina, atacando lo que parecía ser la última página, y no pude evitar percibir que algunas manchas se diseminaban por la página, debió haber llorado cuando estaba escribiendo…

_Diario_

_Se había atrevido, ¿cómo una madre podía hacerle eso a su propia hija?_

_Ha matado a Daniel, lo ha matado, le ha arrancado el corazón…_

_Y mientras ella ha aplastado el suyo, reduciéndolo a cenizas, yo sentí el mío de igual manera en mi pecho._

_Rompiéndome, destruyéndome desde el interior…_

_Yo solo quería vivir feliz con el hombre que amo, ¿es eso pedir mucho?_

_Visiblemente demasiado para mi propia madre…_

_Yo solo quería tener también mi final feliz, un final feliz que no tendré nunca…_

_Nada tiene sentido sin él, ¿de qué sirve que siga con vida…?_

_Diario_

¿Era humanamente posible sobrevivir a tal cosa? ¿La muerte del ser amado ante ti, arrancándole el corazón?

Era innoble…

Si realmente ha sido así, por supuesto, pero yo empezaba a pensar que sí lo era…

Eso explicaría tantas cosas, como esa máscara de frialdad que muy pocas veces se quitaba y el hecho de que le costara tanto confiar en los demás.

Al sentir algo húmedo en mi mejilla, me llevé la mano a ella y en ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba llorando…

«¿Emma? Siento mucho lo de ayer, reaccioné mal y yo…¿Tú…estás llorando?» me preguntó ella mientras me giraba hacia ella.

«¿Es verdad?» le pregunté sin darme cuenta de su pregunta

«¿El qué?»

«Esto» le respondí mostrándole su diario que mantenía entre mis manos. Ella palideció en seguida

«¿Dónde…dónde encontraste eso?»

«Eso no importa…¿Todo lo que cuentas aquí es verdad?»

«Quizás…»

«Gina, no puede ser quizás, es o no»

«Sí…» resopló dejándose caer a mi lado

«Entonces…¿Todo eso, todo lo que cuentas aquí, pasó de verdad? ¿Daniel murió de verdad de esa manera horrible?»

«Cora nunca fue muy delicada cuando se trataba de matar a alguien, ella me dijo que el amor era debilidad…Pero yo no había hecho caso… Yo lo amaba…Con todo mi ser» confesó cerrando sus ojos, mientras que un sollozo la recorría entera. Yo agarré su mano para mostrarle que yo estaba allí con ella, pero ella me soltó, un torrente de lágrimas derramándose de sus ojos…

Yo me encontraba impotente ante el dolor que ella estaba sintiendo y eso me conmovía mucho más, así que, decidida a tomar las riendas de la situación, acerqué mi silla a la suya y dejé que se desahogara antes de pasar mi brazo delicadamente alrededor de su cintura atrayéndola a mí para abrazarla, su cabeza reposando en mi hombro. Yo solo tenía ganas de borrar su pena, aunque sabía que eso era imposible…

«No…no me…dejes…por favor…»

«Me quedo contigo…Prometido» susurré trazando pequeños círculos en su espalda para calmarla.

Creí que no lo iba a lograr, pero al cabo de unos veinte minutos, sus lágrimas parecieron agotarse y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se separó de mí, y su máscara volvió a su sitio.

«Lo siento, no…»

«No lo hagas» dije interrumpiéndola y agarrando su mano

«¿Que no haga qué?» preguntó visiblemente asombrada

«Cerrarte de esa manera, como si no acabaras de llorar por primera vez delante de mí» respondí estrechando delicadamente su mano «como te he dicho, me quedo aquí, no me muevo…»

El silencio se instaló entre nosotras, sus ojos no se desviaron de nuestras manos enlazadas, parecía encontrarlo apasionante…

Al final, sin soportarlo más, le hice la pregunta que me ardía en los labios.

«¿Gina?»

«¿Hm?»

«¿Fue Snow quien le dijo a Cora lo tuyo con Daniel?»

«¿Por quién más lo hubiera sabido?» me respondió sin desviar todavía su mirada de mi mano.

«Lo que explica muchas cosas» susurré mientras ella por fin dejaba de mirar nuestras manos para mirarme a los ojos

«Acabas de enterarte que soy realmente la reina malvada y todo lo que te interesa es saber si Snow de verdad se chivó…Perdóname pero encuentro todo esto extraño» exclamó levantándose y comenzando a caminar de aquí para allá «deberías estar pensando en la mejor manera de matarme y no…pensando sobre el porqué de todo…»

Al verla así de inquieta, no pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco antes de acercarme a ella haciendo que de detuviera a unos treinta centímetros de mí.

«Regina, he leído tu diario y aunque, al principio, creí que estabas verdaderamente loca cuando hablabas de magia, ahora que sé que todo es verdad, yo…me cuesta culparte, has sufrido tanto…No sé qué habría hecho yo en tu lugar…Seguramente hubiera actuado como tú, así que sí, me voy a quedar aquí contigo y no, no tengo previsto matarte»

«No merezco eso…Comprendo que Henry te prefiera a ti…»

«No digas eso, lo has criado durante diez años, mientras yo no estaba, él no me prefiere, solo es la novedad lo que le hace actuar así, y además ahora las cosas van mejor, ¿no?»

«Desde que me he esforzado contigo sobre todo»

«¿Entonces lo has hecho por eso? ¿Para acercarte a Henry?»

«Al principio sí, pero al final resulta que no eres una compañía desagradable» me confesó, y sus mejillas se enrojecieron un poco, cosa que me hizo sonreír.

«Te voy a confesar una cosa, tú tampoco eres una compañía desagradable» le revelé, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos como si buscara algún atisbo de mentira en mi mirada. Empezaba a conocerla, aunque no hiciera ni una semana que nos habíamos acercado con mucha ayuda de nuestro hijo.

«Gracias» susurró antes de morderse el labio inferior, buscando la manera correcta de decir algo

«Dilo»

«¿Qué?»

«Lo que tienes ganas de decir»

«¿Cómo has sabido que quería decir algo?»

«Comienzo a conocer tus gestos y este quiere decir claramente que no te atreves a decir algo»

Suspirando, cedió, no sin poner los ojos en blanco

«Quería saber si piensas contarle a Henry tu descubrimiento sobre quién soy yo y quiénes son los habitantes de este pueblo…Porque él…está empezando a portarse conmigo como antes y no quiero perderlo…ahora no que acabo de volver a conectar con él»

Solo escuchando el sonido de su voz, veía su miedo, hasta qué punto temía perder el amor de Henry.

«No le diré nada, en todo caso no hasta que tú te sientas preparada, aunque estoy segura de que él no se alejaría de ti»

«¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?» me preguntó antes de dirigirse hacia la ventana haciendo que la siguiera.

«Simplemente porque te quiere»

«No me quiere o por lo menos no como antes. No como cuando me hacía dibujos en el colegio o como cuando me llevaba el desayuno a la cama el día de las madres o en mi cumpleaños»

Haciendo que se diera la vuelta, posé mi índice bajo su mentón para que alzara la cabeza hacia mí, y clavé mi mirada en sus ojos color avellana.

«Él te quiere todavía, ¿de acuerdo? Solo es que ese libro que tiene no hace sino describir tu lado malvado, no cuenta lo que pasó para que te convirtieras en mala. Ese libro que Mary Margaret le ha dado no lo cuenta todo, y ahora que pienso en ello, ¿cómo tengo que llamarla? ¿Mary Margaret, Snow o mamá? No, eso sería muy raro…» dije yo haciendo que Regina estallase en carcajadas, esa risa magnífica, esa risa que me gustaría escuchar toda mi vida…

«Lo siento» respondió intentando recobrar aliento «es solo la manera en que reflexionas, es tan mono…»

Sus ojos se agrandaron ante la evidencia de lo que ella acababa de decir, mientras que mi boca estaba abierta, completamente atónita…¿Acababa ella de verdad de decir que yo era…mona?

Finalmente, pareció que ella volvía en sí, ya que balbuceó palabras incomprensibles antes de salir de la comisaria, casi corriendo, sin dejarme ninguna posibilidad de alcanzarla, y ¡mierda…!


	13. Chapter 13

Se busca y se encuentra

Regina estaba desaparecida, la había buscado por todo Storybrooke sin éxito y buscar su coche no me habría sido de utilidad porque lo había dejado delante de la comisaria. Decidida a probar suerte en la escuela, pensando que iría a buscar a Henry, me senté en un banco del patio esperando a que el timbre anunciando el fin de las clases sonara, pero a la vista está que no tenía previsto aparecer, porque Henry vino hacia mía para saludarme.

«Hola mamá»

«Hola Henry»

«¿Mamá no está? ¿Vamos a encontrarnos con ella en algún lado?»

«De hecho, no sé dónde está» dije yo

«Oh…¿Ha pasado algo?»

«No estoy segura de que sea una buena idea contártelo…De cierta manera se lo he prometido…»

«¿Es tan grave?»

«Depende de qué sentido tiene la palabra grave…»

«Mamá…No comiences a marear la perdiz, y dime»

«Ok…» suspiré «pero voy a necesitar más tiempo que un descanso para comer» dije levantándome y dirigiéndome al interior del edificio

«¿Dónde vas?» me preguntó Henry siguiéndome

«A avisar a Mary Margaret de que no volverás esta tarde…»

Al entrar en comisaria, con Henry pisándome los talones, me di prisa en coger el pequeño libro negro y se lo entregué.

«¿Qué es esto?»

«El diario de Regina y si ella llega a saber que te lo he dado, corro peligro de muerte…»

«¿Por qué?»

«Me ha hecho prometer que me lo guardaría para mí de momento, tiene miedo de que esto te aleje de nuevo de ella»

«No comprendo todo esto…»

«Antes de ayer te hablé del hecho de que la Evil Queen se había transformado en mala por una serie de acontecimientos, este diario cuenta esos acontecimientos»

«Entonces, ¿yo tenía razón? ¿Todo lo que el libro dice es verdad?» preguntó Henry nervioso, con una enorme sonrisa que me hizo poner los ojos en blanco «ella es de verdad la Evil Queen»

«Lo era» intervine «pero ya no lo es»

«¿Hay alguna diferencia?»

«Sí, hay una. Ahora siéntate, me gustaría contarte lo que he sabido tras leer este diario»

«Ok…te escucho» suspiró él sentándose en una de las sillas a la espera de que le explicase lo que sabía

«Te dejaré que lo leas por ti mismo más tarde, pero hay algo que deberías saber, Regina no era en absoluto malvada cuando nació, es más parecía ser una niña muy dulce, pero Cora hizo de ella una persona completamente diferente»

«¿Quién es Cora?»

«Su madre y de alguna manera, tu abuela»

«¿Qué le hizo?»

«Hablamos del Amor Verdadero de Regina, ¿te acuerdas?»

«Sí»

«Cora lo mató arrancándole el corazón»

«¿De verdad hizo eso? Preguntó Henry con sus ojos desorbitados de espanto

«Sí, no creo que Regina sea capaz de mentir sobre una cosa así»

«Pero, ¿por qué culpa tanto a Snow?»

«Porque fue Snow quien le contó a su madre que Regina tenía una relación con Daniel y que iba a huir con él para escapar del matrimonio obligado con el rey»

«Oh…Eso explica muchas cosas» susurró Henry

«Efectivamente, así que como te dije la última vez, es imposible que nadie que no sea Daniel pueda ser el Amor Verdadero de Regina»

«¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que era realmente su Amor Verdadero?» me preguntó Henry con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro

«¿Y cómo podemos estar seguro de que no lo era?» le repliqué de la misma manera

«Porque deseo seguir pensando que eres tú el Amor Verdadero de mamá»

«Vale, tú puedes seguir pensando eso si es tu deseo, pero que sepas que no es el caso»

«Ya veremos» respondió Henry misteriosamente, con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro «y ahora quizás tenga una idea de donde se encuentra mamá»

«¿Dónde?»

«Llévame al cementerio y yo me ocupo del resto»

«¿Al cementerio?»

«Sí, puede darse el caso de que por la Operación Cobra haya seguido a mamá hasta allí alguna vez y que la haya visto desaparecer por un sitio, no sé realmente cómo lo hizo, pero cuando abrí la puerta uno o dos minutos después de que ella hubiese entrado, ya no estaba ahí, así que supongo que debe haber un escondrijo secreto»

«Hmm..Ok…Vamos a comprobarlo, vamos a pasar por Granny para coger algo de comer, porque estoy que me muero de hambre» exclamé antes de coger mi chaqueta, ponérmela rápidamente y salir de la comisaria seguida de Henry…

«¿Estás seguro de que hay algo aquí?» pregunté a Henry antes de llevarme a la boca una papá frita.

«Sí, solo hay que encontrarlo, créeme, estoy segura de que ella está aquí» me respondió el moreno con una expresión determinada en el rostro, sin duda tomada de Regina.

«Muy bien» suspiré yo mirando hacia el suelo, observando marcas, como si alguien hubiera desplazado la tumba muchas veces «creo que lo he encontrado» anuncié enseñándole las marcas «ponte detrás de mí, voy a empujar»

Asintiendo, Henry sujetó mi paquete de papas, que yo le pasé para tener las manos libres. Empujéla tumba, con más facilidad de lo que pensaba.

«Quédate aquí, voy a ver si ella está abajo, y sin lo está, hablar un momento con ella»

«Ok…» asintió él «oh, ¡mamá!»

«¿Sí?»

«Dile que la quiero, ¿ok? Aunque sea la Reina Malvada»

«Se lo diré, prometido» sonreí antes de descender, quizás evitaría que Regina me matase saber que nuestro hijo no la rechazaba y que aún la quería.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras, saqué mi linterna de bolsillo para alumbrarme. Había varias puertas, pero solo una estaba entre abierta. Avanzando en esa dirección, empujé la puerta y me encontré a Regina arrodillada ante lo que parecía ser un féretro de cristal, con la cabeza apoyada en dicho féretro.

«¿Gina?» susurré apoyando delicadamente mi mano sobre su hombro haciendo que se enderezase. Solo en ese momento me di cuenta de que alguien se encontraba en el interior de ese féretro y no podía ser sino él, Daniel…


	14. Chapter 14

Perdida

_P.O.V Regina_

Pero, ¿qué me había podido pasar por la cabeza? Es verdad que desde hacía un tiempo mi relación con Emma había mejorado un poco, incluso mucho, pero de ahí a decirle que era bonita…

Yo no podía sentir nada por ella, no podía ser posible, yo amaba a Daniel, él era mi Amor Verdadero, no podía sentir de nuevo algo parecido…

Estaba completamente perdida, ella era un soplo de aire fresco en mi vida, solo podía ser la novedad, era la novedad lo que me hacía experimentar esas sensaciones de nuevo…Solo puede ser eso…

Entré en mi guarida bajo el mausoleo familiar, necesitaba ver a Daniel, de nuevo…Necesitaba verlo para borrar el rostro de Emma de mi mente…

Al abrir la puerta tras la cual se encuentra el féretro de Daniel, me dirigí hasta el centro de la sala dejándome caer de rodillas al lado del ataúd de cristal, sorprendida una vez más de hasta qué punto no parecía muerto, solo dormido, como si pudiera despertarse en cualquier momento…

«Lo siento tanto Daniel…tanto…Sin mí habrías podido vivir…Si no me hubieras conocido, no estarías muerto…» decía entre lágrimas, apoyando mi cabeza con el frío del cristal, era de locos la cantidad de lágrimas que había derramado estos últimos días…Me gustaría que Emma estuviese aquí…Tan disparatado como pueda parecer, estos últimos días me he sentido revivir…Pero no tengo derecho…No tengo derecho de revivir si Daniel sigue muerto…Ya no tengo el derecho de sentir nada en mi pecho, mi corazón murió en el mismo momento en que mi madre aplastó el de Daniel y así permanecerá…

«¿Gina?» susurró una voz que no tuve problema en reconocer, mientras que una mano se posaba en mi hombro, haciéndome elevar al cabeza. Vi la sorpresa dibujarse en sus rasgos un instante antes de que se arrodillase a mi lado y abriese sus brazos para que me hundiera en ellos, lo que hice, casi aliviada de poder reencontrar esa sensación de bienestar que me envolvía cada vez que me encontraba en sus brazos, la misma sensación que encontraba antes en los de Daniel, pero mucho más fuerte, más poderosa…

«Emma» logré articular reposando mi cabeza en el cuello de la rubia.

«Estoy aquí, no te muevas, me quedo aquí» me respondió ella de nuevo, mientras que sus dedos trazaban círculos en mi espalda, calmándome poco a poco.

«¿Cómo me has encontrado?» pregunté finalmente sin pensar en moverme de donde me encontraba, no quería mirarla a los ojos, no sabía siquiera si sería capaz…

«Henry me ha ayudado» me confesó después de unos segundos de silencio, de tensión, esperando con seguridad que yo empezara a gritarle por haber mezclado a nuestro hijo en esto, pero no tenía fuerzas, estaba cansada…Hastiada de todo…

«¿Le has dicho lo del diario, verdad…?» dije separándome suavemente de ella, encontrándome con su mirada verdeazulada que me miraba con inquietud.

«Quizás…» dejó escapar mordiéndose el labio a la espera por lo visto de que yo soltase mi veneno, pero lo dejaría para más tarde si Henry empezara a detestarme.

«¿Y qué ha dicho?» pregunté, la sorpresa de nuevo dibujándose en su rostro, ¿de verdad pasaba yo mi tiempo gritándole para que ella se tensara de esa manera?

«Me ha dicho que te diga que te quiere de todas maneras, aunque hubieras sido la reina malvada»

«Me mientes para complacerme, ¿verdad?» dije sabiendo perfectamente que Henry hacía tiempo que no sentía amor por mí…

«En absoluto, de verdad ha dicho eso, ¡te lo juro!» exclamó ella precipitadamente levantando su mano derecha como en un tribunal, cosa que me hizo sonreír ligeramente.

«Muy bien, te creo» le respondí y ella emitió un suspiro de alivio antes de girarse hacia el féretro mientras se retorcía los dedos. Me había dado cuenta de que hacia eso a menudo, cuando no sabía cómo decir algo.

«Sí, es Daniel» dije yo, la sorpresa de nuevo en su cara.

«¿Cómo has sabido que te iba a hacer esa pregunta?» me preguntó mirándome de nuevo y haciéndome sonreír

«Juegas con tus dedos cuando no te atreves a decir algo y tú…has mirado el féretro, así que es evidente que querías saber si era Daniel»

«Parece tan…vivo» susurró «¿cómo lo has hecho?»

«Con magia, hace mucho tiempo, de hecho debe ser uno de los primeros hechizos que lancé cuando Rumple me convirtió en su aprendiz»

«¿Fuiste la aprendiz de Gold?»

«Sí, pero fue hace mucho tiempo…no es una época de la que esté muy orgullosa…»

«Cuéntame» susurró ella cogiendo mi mano, calentando mi interior con ese simple contacto.

«Aquí no, tan cerca de él…Yo…»

«Ok, vamos a movernos» concluyó Emma levantándose y arrastrándome con ella, ya que no había soltado mi mano, una vez de pie, la soltó y pasó un brazo por mi espalda, haciéndome estremecer «¿Tienes frío?»

«Un poco» le respondí, aunque era plenamente consciente de que ese estremecimiento no se debía en ningún caso al frío, pero eso no se lo iba a decir, el haberlo dicho "bonita" hace algunas horas ya era suficiente incómodo para mí, aunque ella no me había hablado de eso todavía.

Yo no sabía ni siquiera si Emma sentía algo por mí y además no debería hacerme esa pregunta, ya que yo no debería sentir nada…nada más que odio…¿No se supone que soy la Evil Queen? Yo no puedo convertirme en Snow White…en alguien lleno de amor…Esa no soy yo…

«Hey, ¿estás bien?» preguntó Emma mientras me acercaba más a ella con el brazo que aún se encontraba en la parte baja de mi espalda

«Sí, ¿por qué?»

«Porque he propuesto dejarte mi chaqueta y no has reaccionado, parece que estabas ida, en otro mundo»

«Ah…» susurré

«Bien, mi chaqueta, ¿sí o no?»

«Hum…Sí, supongo, pero, ¿tú no vas a tener frío?»

«Si te la he propuesto es porque estoy bien» me respondió ella apartando su brazo para quitarse su chaqueta, que por una vez no era su horrible chaqueta de cuero roja, sino una chaqueta larga, negra.

«Gracias» susurré mientras me la ponía, sintiendo el calor entrando en mí así como su perfume, una dulce mezcla entre canela y vainilla me envolvió sacándome una ligera sonrisa.

«Bien, ¿y si salimos de aquí y vamos a mi casa para que me cuentes todo delante de una taza de chocolate caliente?»

«¿A tu casa? Yo…no estoy segura de que sea una buena idea»

«Claro que sí, Mary no vuelve hasta las seis, y son solo las tres, eso nos da un gran margen de tiempo, venga, vamos» me sonrió la rubia agarrando mi mano para salir de lugar…

Al llegar arriba, me sorprendí al ver a Henry sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, de donde se levantó al vernos aparecer. Su mirada dirigiéndose hacia nuestras manos unidas, antes de que una sonrisa iluminara su rostro. No era la primera vez, en estos últimos días, que lo veía sonreír de esa forma cuando me permitía ciertos gestos con Emma y comenzaba a comprender por qué sonreía y realmente no me gustaba…

«Mamá» sonrió aún más al llegar hacia mí y abrazarme, haciéndome sonreír y haciendo que una lágrima de alegría deslizara por mi mejilla, estaba feliz de que aún me considerase como su madre a pesar de haber sabido la verdad…«¿todo va bien? ¿Has llorado?» me preguntó serio retrocediendo para mirarme.

«Estoy bien, en fin, estaré mejor a partir de ahora» intenté tranquilizarlo pasando una mano por sus cabellos castaños.

«Ok, mamá te habrá dicho lo que le dije que te dijera, espero»

«Se lo he dicho» intervino Emma con una sonrisa «creyó que le estaba contando una trola para evitar que me matase»

«No he dicho eso» repliqué

«Quizás, pero es así como yo le he sentido» replicó Emma con una ligera sonrisa pícara que me hizo poner los ojos en blanco. Esta muchacha me sacaba de quicio al menos tanto como la quería, eso quiere decir, mucho…Espera, ¿acababa yo de decir eso? No, yo no quería a Emma, o sí, pero como amiga, aunque tenía que confesar que me gustaba pasar tiempo con ella…Y que la echaba de menos en cuanto se alejaba de mí, pero no…no la quería…o quizás sí…estaba totalmente perdida…«te has ido de nuevo muy lejos» escuché a mi lado mientras una mano pasaba por delante de mis ojos para hacerme reaccionar.

«¿Qué decías?»

«Decía que no vamos a quedarnos aquí todo el día y por eso te proponía marcharnos»

«Oh, sí por supuesto, vámonos» asentí agarrando la mano que Henry me tendía, mientras que Emma, a mi lado, pasaba su brazo bajo el mío, acercándose ligeramente a mí. Hace algún tiempo eso me hubiera molestado, pero cuantos más días pasaba en compañía de Emma, más sentía la necesidad constante de estar en contacto con ella, aunque fuera mínimo y debía confesarlo, eso me daba miedo, miedo de convertirme en dependiente de ella…Porque la última vez que me aferré a alguien, ese alguien murió y no quería que eso le pasase a Emma…No sabía si podría sobrevivir a ello nuevamente…

**Bueno, chicas, a mí sinceramente este es uno de los capítulos que más me han gustado de los que llevamos, porque es el punto de vista de Regina, y en él vemos cómo la coraza de la reina está cayendo ante esos sentimientos por Emma. **


	15. Chapter 15

Confesión

«Entonces, ¿chocolate caliente para ti también?» pregunté a Regina caminando hacia la cocina después de haber cerrado la puerta tras nosotros, y de que Henry se dirigiera al sofá y sacase el diario de la morena con la intención de leerlo, y dejarnos solas.

«¿Por qué no? Será un cambio con respecto al café» me sonrió quedándose plantada en medio de la sala, mi abrigo aún sobre sus hombros, cosa que me hizo sonreír a mi vez.

«Puedes sentarte y quitarte el abrigo si quieres, nadie te va a comer» le dije divertida, mientras que ella ponía los ojos en blanco y se quitaba la prenda, dejándola sobre una silla, antes de sentarse y lanzar una mirada hacia la puerta «ella no volverá antes de dos horas por lo menos, no te preocupes, no te la cruzaras»

«¿Cómo haces para tomarte tan bien el asunto?»

«¿Qué asunto?» pregunté dándome la vuelta y soltando la taza que acababa de sacar del armario

«Todo lo que acabas de descubrir, que soy la Evil Queen, que tu compañera de piso es también tu madre o que incluso Ruby es Caperucita roja…»

«Espera, ¿Ruby es Caperucita Roja?» me asombré interrumpiéndola en su réplica

«¿Solo eso te choca?» exclamó ella mirándome con los ojos desorbitados

«No, por supuesto que no, pero aún parto del principio de que voy a despertarme en mi cama dentro de poco y que todo esto no es más que un sueño»

«Oh…Pues bien, siento decepcionarte, querida, pero todo es verdad»

Yo le sonreí dulcemente antes de sentarme a su lado, tomando mi cabeza entre mis manos antes de suspirar

«Esto te turba más de lo que quieres dejar ver, ¿verdad?» susurró Regina a mi lado, sorprendiéndome, hay que decir que ella no es del tipo compasivo, pero parecía casi inquieta ante lo que yo podía sentir.

«Quizás sí, de hecho no sé lo que siento al respecto, por un lado tengo a Mary Margaret que resulta ser SnowWhite, pero también la causa de todas tus desgracias y por otro, te tengo a ti, que no pareces ser realmente la Evil Queen…Y si un día esta maldición se rompe, todos van a querer vengarse de ti y esto parece estúpido, porque hace apenas una semana no nos podíamos ver ni en pintura…pero eso me da miedo…Me da miedo que un día, al levantarme…tú no estés…» confesé mientras reposaba mi cabeza en la mesa, no sabía si había hecho bien en confesar todo eso, pero sentía que lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba porque lo que estoy sintiendo por ella me ahoga cada día un poco más, es más aún no estoy segura de lo que siento, solo sé que es potente…Solo espero que esto no la haga huir como esta mañana cuando me dijo que me encontraba bonita…

«¿Tú…te preocupas por mí?» preguntó la morena a mi lado

«¡Por supuesto que me preocupo por ti, Gina!» exclamé levantando la cabeza, mirando hacia sus ojos color avellana antes de coger su mano en la mía, lo que hizo que esbozase una ligera sonrisa.

«No deberías»

«Pues es así» respondí antes de soltar su mano para retomar la preparación de nuestros chocolates calientes

«¿Em'?» sonó su voz detrás de mí después de algunos minutos de silencio. Sonreí, principalmente a cusa del diminutivo que había utilizado, pero no se lo iba a hacer ver.

«¿Hm?»

«Gracias»

«¿Gracias por qué?»

«De hecho, un poco por todo, por darme, por primera vez, la impresión de que alguien se preocupa de lo que me pase, por ser mi amiga, en fin, creo que lo somos, ¿verdad? No se me dan muy bien las relaciones personales, así que…»

«Lo somos» le aseguré interrumpiendo su réplica antes de que se enredara «somos amigas» continué, lo que le sacó una nueva sonrisa. Le acerqué una taza que cogió rodeándola con sus manos.

«Gracias»

«No hay de qué» le respondí antes de volver a sentarme a su lado, con mi chocolate caliente entre las manos.

«Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer?» susurró ella observando el humo que se alzaba del chocolate

«¿Con respecto a qué?»

«Tú eres la Salvadora, ¿no? Se supone que tú debes romper esta maldición, es tu deber, en fin, según lo que he podido comprender desde tu llegada»

«Parece ser que así es, pero a decir verdad, no sé cómo romper esa maldición, así que ¿por qué preocuparse ahora?»

«No lo sé…»

«No te preocupes, si me entero de algo, serás la primera que lo sabrás. Aunque no creo, sinceramente, que sea necesario romperla de momento, pero con mi legendaria suerte, soy capaz de romperla sin buscarlo a propósito» dije con una puntada de humor en mi voz que hizo reír ligeramente a la morena «bueno, ya está bien de hablar de eso, no me has explicado sobre Gold y esa historia de aprendizaje»

«Bien, después de haber sido casada a la fuerza con el rey, pensé que me había deshecho de mi madre, pero fue un craso error creer eso, se vino a vivir con nosotros al castillo y continué haciendo su santa voluntad, así que decidí cambiar eso, cogí prestado el libro con el que había aprendido su magia y encontré el nombre de Rumpel escrito en una esquina, lo invoqué, y él me ayudó a deshacerme de mi madre enviándola a otro universo. La que llaman Reina de Corazones en el libro de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas es ella»

«No me cuesta nada creerlo, la reina de corazones posee el sadismo que parece haber tenido tu madre, y después, ¿cómo te convertiste en la aprendiz de Gold?»

«Yo quise huir, pero me alcanzó y me tentó con algunas cosas, creí que convirtiéndome en poderosa, podría resucitar a Daniel, pero era una mentira, nadie puede hacer que un muerto vuelva a la vida, lo aprendí a golpes…»

«Gracias por confiar en mí, bueno, lo bastante para contarme todo esto»

«De nada, gracias a ti por no juzgarme, como muchos lo han hecho» me susurró ella mientras la puerta de la entrada se abría detrás de nosotras y dejaba ver a mi compañera de piso, que también resulta que es mi madre, pero eso ella no lo sabía, por supuesto.

«Oh, estás aquí Emma…No sabía que ibas a estar aquí, si no hubiera pasado por Granny's para a Ruby antes de volver y así dejaros…y…»

«Por lo visto mi presencia aquí molesta» dijo Regina terminándose su chocolate antes de levantarse, lo que me hizo poner los ojos en blanco.

«Gina…»

«No, está bien Em', no pasa nada. Debo pasar, al menos una vez en el día de hoy, por el despacho, si no, me van a acusar de no trabajar y arriesgaría mi puesto de alcaldesa. Gracias por el chocolate y todo lo demás…Henry, ¿vienes? Nos vamos»

«¿No puedo quedarme aquí un poco más? ¿El tiempo en que estés en la oficina? Me voy a aburrir allí»

«Bueno…no sé»

«Puede quedarse un poco si quieres, llámame cuando hayas acabado y lo acercó»

«Bien, de acuerdo, hasta luego Henry y pórtate bien»

«Prometido» aseguro él levantándose para abrazar a Regina «Hasta luego mamá»

«Hasta luego Henry» sonrió la morena pasando una mano por los cabellos de nuestro hijo antes de elevar la mirada hacia mí «y gracias otra vez Em'»

«De nada. Hasta luego»

«Hasta luego» respondió antes de salir sin una mirada hacia Mary, se comprendía, ella no iba a hacer un esfuerzo, si Mary tampoco lo hacía, al conocerse el pasado que tenían en común, aunque mi compañera de piso no lo supiera.

«Henry, ¿puedes irte a mi habitación? Tengo que hablar con Mary Margaret»

«Ok, pero no discutáis, ¿eh?»

«Lo intentaremos, pero de todas maneras tengo que hablar con ella»

«De acuerdo» asintió Henry antes de ir a buscar su libro y dirigirse a mi habitación.

«Bien, ahora vamos a hablar. ¿Por qué eres siempre tan áspera cuando ves a Regina?»

«Mira, ¿has vuelto a Regina y no Gina?»

«Espera. ¿Estás celosa?»

«¡En absoluto!»

«No, claro, se ve» repliqué sarcásticamente poniendo los ojos en blanco «estás tan celosa de Regina que buscas las mínimas excusas para denigrarla. Mira, ahora mismo, ella no te había hecho nada, simplemente estaba sentada, bebiendo un chocolate conmigo, ¿qué te molestaba?»

«Tengo…la sensación de que intenta como sea meterse en nuestra amistad»

«¿Y por qué haría eso? ¿Qué ganaría con ello?»

«No lo sé, pero con ella vale más ser prudentes»

«Está intentando hacer concesiones, ¿sabes?, pero si tú no haces nada para que ella pueda mostrártelo, ¿cómo quieres que ella lo haga? Y además yo puedo perfectamente ser amiga de las dos al mismo tiempo. Así que prométeme que te vas a esforzar»

«Supongo que puedo intentarlo»

«Guay» sonreí antes de sacar mi teléfono y buscar un número en mis contactos

«¿Qué haces?»

«Llamo a Regina para saber si quiere comer con nosotras esta noche»

«¿En serio?»

«Sí, en serio, más vale actuar sin tardanza» repliqué mientras la voz de Regina resonaba al otro lado de la línea

«Em', ¿algún problema con Henry?»

«No, nada, solo quería saber si vendrías a cenar con nosotros esta noche»

«No estoy segura de que sea una buena idea…»

«Pues yo creo lo contrario, así que, por favor, acepta, ¡dame el gusto!» intenté, cosa que funcionó

«Bien, de acuerdo, pero, ¿y Henry y sus deberes?»

«Yo me ocupo de que los haga antes de cenar, solo son las cuatro y media, tiene mucho tiempo para hacerlos. Así que, ¿de acuerdo?»

«De acuerdo, iré, yo llevo el postre. Podrás probar mi tarta de manzanas y te prometo que no estará envenenada»

«No estaba preocupada, sé que no es lo tuyo, en fin, ya no es lo tuyo»

«Gracias»

«De nada, entonces, ¿hasta luego?»

«Hasta luego» me respondió Regina antes de colgar, no sin que una ligera sonrisa decorase mi rostro, haciendo suspirar a Mary Margaret a mi lado.

«Ha aceptado, supongo»

«Afirmativo» le respondí mientras me dirigía a mi habitación

«¿Dónde vas?»

«A hacer que Henry haga los deberes, de alguna manera es la condición que me ha dado Regina para aceptar venir» dije abriendo la puerta de mi habitación dispuesta a que nuestro hijo, de Regina y mío, hiciera sus deberes.


	16. Chapter 16

Velada en casa de Snow

Cuando Henry hubo acabado sus deberes, me dirigí rápidamente a comisaría para revisar mis mensajes y ver si había alguna novedad sobre los contra análisis que habían encargado en el caso de Kathryn Nolan, pero nada, ni la sombra de un mensaje, habría que empezar a creer que este caso nunca se resolvería. También hay que decir que desde hacía unos días yo estaba más interesada en pasar tiempo con Henry y Regina que con el caso, y eso debía cambiar, porque amiga o no, Regina no iba a dejar, así como así, el hecho de que no avanzara.

Habiendo decidido que a partir de mañana empezaría la vigilancia sobre Gold, salí de comisaría no sin olvidar cerrar bien la puerta, aunque con la super llave de Regina no se podría estar seguro de que alguien no entrarse como Pedro por su casa. Me fui al coche, y nada más subir mi teléfono sonó, al ver quién me llamaba, quedé medio sorprendida al leer el nombre de Regina en la pantalla.

«Re…Gina, ¿algún problema?»

«Ninguno, estaba saliendo, quería saber si Henry había hecho sus deberes»

«Los acabó hace un hora, lo he dejado con Mary un momento mientras me pasaba por comisaria, la estaba ayudando a hacer una ensalada de papas cuando yo salí»

«Ya veo»

«¿Qué ves?»

«Esperaba que no dejases a Henry con tu compañera de piso»

«Técnicamente es su abuela» dije con una divertida sonrisa en los labios.

«Muy divertido Em'»

«Mary me propuso cuidarlo mientras iba a hacer mi trabajo de sheriff, ni siquiera ha pasado una hora y aunque sé todo lo que pasó con Daniel, te puedo asegurar que ella no le hará más daño a Henry que el que le hace a lo largo del día»

«Sí, bueno, quizás ella no le haga daño, pero me cuesta confiar en ella, me acuerdo muy bien de lo que pasó la única vez que lo hice, el hombre que amaba murió»

«Lo sé, pero aunque no quiero defenderla, era una niña, una niña es influenciable y me parece que, después de lo que he leído, tu madre era de ese tipo de personas que sabía hacer que las otras personas hicieran lo que ella quería»

«Eso es verdad, pero no quiere decir que deba perdonar a Snow lo que hizo»

«Lo sé y yo no te lo pido, solo me gustaría pasar una agradable velada, rodeada de nuestro hijo y de mis dos amigas, bueno, aunque Snow es mi madre, técnicamente Mary no lo es, en fin, bah…No quiero meterme en eso porque no deseo agarrar un dolor de cabeza…Así que solo te pido esto como un favor, sé amable con Mary, por mí»

«Lo seré» me aseguró ella «a condición de que ella también lo sea»

«Lo será, ya le he advertido» sonreí, aliviada porque hubiera aceptado tan fácilmente

«Bien, entonces hasta luego»

«Hasta luego» respondí antes de colgar. Arranqué el motor, sería mejor que llegara antes que ella, porque no estaba segura que dejarlas juntas, solo con Henry para separarlas, fuera una buena idea.

«Re» exclamé al abrir la puerta y encontrarme a Regina, que se había cambiado de ropa. Llevaba un vestido violeta oscuro que le llegaba justo por encima de las rodillas, su chaqueta negra sobre los hombros, una par de tacones bastante impresionantes y la tarta de manzanas prometida en las manos.

«¿Re?» , me sonrió mientras yo me apartaba para dejarla pasar

«Voy a coger la tarta» sonreí yo a mi vez, tendiendo una mano para coger la tarta que la morena me tendió una vez que hube cerrado la puerta tras ella.

«Gracias» susurró cuando, ya habiendo dejado la tarta en la encimera, cogí su chaqueta que acababa de quitarse, y la dejé en el respaldar del sofá, antes que Henry saltara a los brazos de Regina diciéndole orgullosamente

«Terminé todos los deberes que tenía para mañana y me sé de memoria la poesía del viernes, la señorita Blanchard me ayudó a aprendérmela mientras Emma estaba en comisaria, te la recitaré más tarde si quieres»

«Vale» respondió Regina posando una mano en los cabellos oscuros de nuestro hijo, despeinándolo ligeramente «estoy orgullosa de ti»

«Gracias» sonrió Henry «Oh, ¿podría hablar contigo dos minutos? He leído lo que tú sabes casi entero y me gustaría mucho que me explicaras cierto pasaje»

«Por supuesto, te lo puedo explicar ahora o nos tomaremos todo el tiempo cuando estemos en casa, como tú quieras»

«Hum…En casa será mejor, así tendremos más tiempo para charlar. ¿Ok?»

«Perfecto» asintió Regina antes de alzar la mirada, encontrándose con la de Mary Margaret «gracias por la invitación a cenar y por haber ayudado a Henry con la poesía»

«De nada, supongo» dijo ella haciéndome poner los ojos en blanco, mientras agarraba a Regina del brazo y la llevaba hasta la barra

«¿Qué quieres beber?»

«No lo sé, ¿qué tienes para ofrecerme?» me preguntó mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas altas y yo rebuscaba en los armarios

«Mary, ¿no me digas que no tienes una sola botella de alcohol en tus armarios?»

«¿Por qué he de tenerlas? Yo no bebo, así que no me serviría de nada tenerlas»

«Va a ser necesario que te enseñe dos o tres cosas, Mary, bueno, espero que tengas algo más que no solo agua»

«Debo de tener Coca o limonada en el armario ese de abajo» me respondió Mary sin levantar la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo, solo señalándome el sitio con el dedo.

Suspirando ligeramente, aunque no lo suficiente, ya que Regina lo vio y una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en sus labios, me dirigí hacia el armario que abrí, encontrándome, efectivamente, unas botellas de Coca, Naranjada y Limonada, que saqué y coloqué frente a Regina.

«Tú eliges» dije y vi que la sonrisa desaparecía de su rostro reemplazada por una expresión de concentración que me derritió, estaba tan adorable «¿algún problema?»

«No estoy muy puesta en este tipo de bebidas…»

«¿Quieres que te ayude?» pregunté mientras me ponía a su lado, mi brazo rozando su brazo izquierdo, lo que hizo que una ola de calor se apoderara de mí, cosa que pasaba cada vez que nos tocábamos.

«Hm…¿Cuál es la menos azucarada?»

«Diría que la limonada, bueno, creo. ¿Nunca has probado ninguna de estas bebidas?»

«No lo creo»

«Entonces vas a probar las tres» sonreí mientras iba a buscar tres vasos que llené con un poco de cada bebida.

«No estoy segura de que…»

«No puede ser que nunca las hayas probado, no es posible»

«Pues así es, no me gusta demasiado las cosas con demasiada azúcar, así que las evito»

«Pero, de todas maneras, vas a probarlas, ¿no?» pregunté poniendo voz de niña que hizo sonreír a Regina

«Para darte el gusto, pero no pienses que lo haré fuera de esta noche» dijo ella haciendo que mi sonrisa se agrandara, mientras le pasaba la bebida más clara con la que humedeció sus labios, una mueca apareció en su rostro.

«¿No está buena?»

«Muy, muy, demasiado azucarada» me respondió «¿Y has dicho que es la menos azucarada?»

«He dicho que en realidad no sabía, supuse que era la limonada, pero prueba las otras dos, eso nos permitirá saberlo»

«¿Te sirves de mí para hacer experimentos? ¿De verdad?»

«¡Por supuesto que no!»

«¿En serio?»

«Claro que sí, ya te lo he dicho, venga, prueba la coca»

«Me harás hacerlo todo» suspiró la morena cogiendo el vaso y llevándolo a sus labios como la primera vez, su mueca en cambio fue menos pronunciada

«¿Es menos azucarada?»

«No, es peor, pero esta vez estaba preparada»

«Ok, ¿entonces apostamos por la naranjada?»

«No tengo elección de todas formas» dijo ella con tono fatalista haciéndome sonreír mientras agarraba su mano

«Gina, no quiero de ningún modo hacerte beber algo que no quieras, no soy así y lo sabes»

«Lo sé bien» me sonrió estrechando más fuerte mi mano «digamos que estás haciéndome descubrir nuevas cosas»

«¿Y está bien?»

«Está bien» me aseguró ella mientras Henry caminaba hacia nosotras con el libro entre las manos

«Ya lo he acabado» susurró él secándose sus ojos, mostrándome que él tampoco había podido evitar llorar ante la lectura de la última página «¿puedo recibir un abrazo de las dos? Preguntó con una vocecita que me hizo asentir a la vez que la morena. Henry se lanzó a nuestros brazos estallando en llanto, rompiéndome el corazón «Yo…siento…siento haber sido t…tan malo contigo…»

«Hey» murmuró Regina acariciando los cabellos de nuestro hijo «tú no lo sabías, no pasa nada, ¿ok? Tú no sabías nada, es normal que hayas sido desconfiando…»

Separándome dulcemente del abrazo, me dirigí despacio hacia Mary Margaret, agarrándola por el hombro.

«Sígueme, vamos a dejarlos solos» susurré empujándola hacia la habitación

«¿Por qué llora Henry de ese modo?»

«Es complicado, pero para resumirte, entregué a Henry el diario de Regina, que, es más, encontré en tu despacho, no sé qué hacía allí, tendrás que explicarme eso algún día. Se lo he dado para que pueda comprender mejor a su madre, como yo también he podido comprenderla, y acaba de leer el pasaje que lo explica todo»

«Nunca he tenido el diario de Regina, te lo puedo asegurar»

«¿De verdad?»

«Sí, no sé quién lo ha dejado en mi despacho, pero no estaba allí antes de que entrara en prisión»

«Otro misterio que resolver» dije, pensando que ya teníamos bastantes…

La velada había transcurrido extrañamente bien, Mary comenzaba a creerme cuando le decía que Regina había cambiado, y Gina se esforzaba mucho para no lanzarle puyas a la que resulta que es mi madre, aunque ella no estaba al corriente.

Después de esa buena cena, acompañé a Henry y Regina al coche.

«Bien, gracias otra vez por la invitación» me dijo sonriendo Regina mientras yo dejaba a un dormido Henry en el coche

«De nada, ha estado muy bien y me está gustando cada vez más pasar momentos contigo, ¿quién lo hubiera creído, no? Hace apenas una semana estábamos queriendo saber cuándo y por qué íbamos a pelearnos y ahora pasamos casi todos los días juntas, es de locos»

¿Te molesta?» me preguntó con la misma expresión adorable que siempre pone en sus labios cuando tiene mido a la respuesta a una pregunta.

«No, por supuesto que no, me gusta»

«A mí también» me confesó finalmente, sus mejillas comenzaban a adquirir un color rojo, aunque no estaba completamente segura, ya que la luz a esa hora no era la mejor.

«Bien, ¿hasta mañana?» susurré la pregunta esperando que ella me dijera que sí o que no a vernos mañana.

«Hasta mañana» se aseguró «pasaré a verte a tu oficina, quizás tenga una idea para hacer avanzar la investigación sobre Gold»

«Ok» sonreí yo «voy a tener que nombrarte sheriff adjunto si continuas ayudándome»

«¿Por qué no? No parece muy complicado» me respondió con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro haciendo que yo pusiera los ojos en blanco.

«Deja de decir tonterías y ten cuidado en la carretera» le respondí antes de abrazarla, en un primer momento la sentí tensarse, pero después se relajó, depositando un beso en mi mejilla, y el suspiro que dejó escapar no se me pasó desapercibido.

«Prometido» me aseguró « y tú, intenta no romperte una pierna de vuelta al apartamento»

«¡No puedo prometerte nada!» exclamé separándome de ella caminando en la otra dirección, hacia el apartamento, y diciéndole adiós con la mano, no tardando ella en responderme.


	17. Chapter 17

Kathryn quizás esté viva

Al día siguiente, con los ojos aún cerrados por la fatiga, entré en la comisaría. Encendí el ordenador al mismo tiempo que ponía el contestador para escuchar los dos mensajes que se veían en pantalla.

"_Buenos días, sheriff Swan, desearía que me llamase, los análisis complementarios que pidió acaban de llegar"_

"_Hola Emma, soy Ruby, sé que estás muy ocupada con Regina Mills en ese momento, pero estaría guay si pudieras comer conmigo en tu pausa de hoy, hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos, venga, llámame"_

Decida a llamar primero al laboratorio, apreté las teclas uno y dos antes de apretar almohadilla.

«Laboratorio de análisis de Storybrokke, ¿qué desea?»

«Buenos días, soy la sheriff Swan, me habéis llamado para decirme que tenéis los resultados de los análisis que encargué»

«Sí, hemos vuelto a hacer los análisis de ADN y el resultado es algo sorprendente, parece ser que el corazón no es humano, sino animal»

«¿Está seguro?»

«Por supuesto que lo estoy, lo que quiere decir que nada prueba que la señora Nolan ha sido asesinada, podría muy bien estar con vida»

«Eso sí que es una muy buena noticia, se lo agradezco, que tenga un buen día»

«Gracias, buen día para usted también sheriff»

Al colgar, no pude evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en mi rostro, aunque Kathryn y yo no éramos muy cercanas, sabía que era amiga de Regina, seguramente su única amiga junto conmigo, y estaba feliz por tener una buena noticia que comunicarle. Pero antes, llamé a Ruby.

«Hey, rubia, entonces, ¿estás libre al mediodía? ¿Nada de comida con Regina y Henry?»

«Estoy libre y te prometo no hacerte ningún feo, además me gustaría hablar de algo contigo, necesito de verdad tu opinión»

«Ok, entonces hasta este mediodía»

«Hasta luego, Rubs'» le dije antes de colgar.

Suspirando me levanté de mi escritorio, el hecho de que Kathryn estuviera viva era una buena noticia, pero alguien se había esforzado mucho para hacernos creer que estaba muerta y yo estaba dispuesta a apostar que Gold estaba detrás de todo esto y si los contra análisis se habían desvelados diferentes a los primeros es porque él no fue advertido de que se iban a hacer…

Saqué mi teléfono móvil para llamar a Regina para anunciarle la noticia, pero parece ser que se anticipó a mi llamada porque la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a la morena que me sonrió y avanzaba tranquilamente hacia mi dirección. Avancé para abrasarla y darle un beso en la mejilla, aún estaba sorprendida de que me dejara hacerlo. Lo habría hecho hace una semana, y me habría ganado una bofetada de la que estoy segura me acordaría por un tiempo.

«Iba a llamarte» le dije mostrándole mi teléfono que aún sostenía en las manos.

«Parece ser que las grandes mentes tienden a encontrarse» sonrió sentándose en una de las sillas que se encontraban delante de mi mesa, y yo me volví a sentar en mi sitio «entonces, ¿de qué querías hablarme?»

«He recibido los contra análisis que había pedido y los resultados son…cómo decirlo…diría que bastante sorprendentes»

«¿Sorprendentes? ¿En qué sentido?»

«No es el corazón de Kathryn»

«¿De verdad?» me preguntó sorprendida «pero, entonces, ¿a quién pertenece?»

«A un animal, no pregunté cuál, pero en todo caso no es el de Kathryn»

«Bien, entonces eso quiere decir que Gold intenta ponerme una trampa» dijo Regina comenzando a caminar por la estancia «o quiere hacerme pasar un mensaje»

«¿Cómo?» pregunté algo perdida

«¿Has leído el libro de Henry entero? ¿Sabes qué me trajo el cazador cuando le había pedido el corazón de Snow?»

«El corazón de un ciervo o algo parecido, ¿no?»

«Eso es»

«¿Y Gold sabe quién eres tú de verdad?»

«Por supuesto que lo sabe, es él quien creó esta maldición, puso una especie de cláusula para no perder la memoria. Está lejos, muy lejos de ser estúpido. Pero yo no me voy a dejar coger así como así, tengo un plan, estuve pensando en ello ayer en el despacho, pero no quería comentarlo delante de Snow, no comprendería…Solo va a ser necesario que confíes en mí en esto y no me juzgues tú también…He hecho cosas de las que no estoy orgullosa y…»

«Gina» susurré yo acercándome a ella y agarrándola por el hombro para que se sentara en la silla, a mi lado «nunca te he juzgado y ciertamente no voy a comenzar ahora. Así que, explícame»

«Supongo que conoces la historia de La Bella y la Bestia, ¿no?»

«Hmm…la versión de Disney sí, por supuesto, ¿por qué?»

«Pues bien te voy a contar la verdadera versión» me respondió ella «Belle era la hija de un noble del reino que mantenía en aquel momento una guerra contra los gigantes. Cada día estaban perdiendo más terreno, así que pidieron ayuda a Rumpelstiltskin que aceptó ayudarlos a cambio de Belle…»

«¿Cambió a un ser humano por un servicio?»

«Quiso recuperar el bebé de Cenicienta, no veo qué tiene de sorprendente » replicó Regina «y además eso no es nada comparado a lo que yo he podido hacer…»

«Excepto que tú te arrepientes, en fin, de la mayoría de las cosas, él no lamenta nada, solo piensa en su propio beneficio y no ama a nadie excepto a sí mismo»

«Quizás tengas razón» me respondió con una ligera sonrisa triste en su rostro que me dolió muy adentro de mi corazón, odiaba verla así, pero era uno de esos momentos en que comprendía por qué la apreciaba tanto, a pesar de todo lo que haya podido hacernos creer ese libro lleno de chorradas que Mary le dio a Henry. Regina era humana y tenía un corazón. Un corazón que había sido muchas veces maltratado, es verdad, pero un corazón. Cogí una de sus manos y la estreché dulcemente entre las mías, mostrándole que yo estaba ahí para ella y que no pensaba marcharme.

«Tengo razón, ahora, ¿y si sigues contándome?»

«Rumpelstiltskin se enamoró rápidamente de Belle, incluso pienso que ella era su Amor Verdadero, es por eso que no estoy orgullosa de lo que hice después»

«¿Qué hiciste?»

«Cuando ya no quiso mantenerla encerrada, decidió soltarla, ahí intervine yo, yo estaba en mi momento de nadie debía tener más poder que yo y sobre todo aquel que me lo había enseñado todo; el alumno que supera al maestro o algo parecido, así que quise acabar con sus poderes y descubrí que el amor podía quitarle sus poderes al Señor Oscuro. Así que me las apañé para encontrarme con Belle, le metí ideas en la cabeza, se me daba bien eso en aquella época y ella hizo exactamente lo que yo le había sugerido, pero Rumpel no es estúpido y comprendió muy rápido que yo estaba detrás de todo y la echó de su casa. Mucho más tarde, yo la encontré y la encerré en una de las torres más altas de mi castillo y cuando la maldición fue lanzada, me las arreglé para que ella siguiera encerrada, pero esta vez bajo tierra, en el sótano del hospital»

«¿Y en qué nos puede servir Belle si Gold ya no quería nada de ella?»

«Él cree que ella está muerta, poco después de que ella saliera de su casa, yo fui a visitarlo y le dije que su padre la había matado porque ella había pactado con el enemigo, mientras que era yo quien la tenía encerrada»

«¿Y crees que él todavía la ama?»

«Estoy convencida, ha guardado la taza que ella había descascarillado»

«Oh, así que está bastante colgado por ella» susurré

«Lo está, sí» me aseguró ella

«Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Cambiamos a Belle por Kathryn y la llave?»

«Podríamos hacer eso, pero ha querido jugar con nuestros nervios, así que propongo jugar con los suyos también, para poder deshacernos de él una vez por todas poniéndolo entre rejas»

«¿Y cuál es tu plan?»

«Si Gold encontrara a Belle en el bosque, se la llevaría en seguida con él, ¿no?»

«Supongo que sí, no te sigo del todo»

«Espera, ahora entenderás» me sonrió soltando su mano de la mía para poder rebuscar fácilmente en su bolso del que sacó una jeringuilla

«¿Quieres matarla? ¿Drogarla?»

«No, nada de eso, quiero inyectarle algo parecido a un chip para poder seguirla»

«Oh, ¿y no es doloroso?»

«No, se la duerme antes y se le inyecta, ella no sentirá nada, no le haría daño intencionadamente, o mejor dicho, ya no lo haría»

«Lo sé» le aseguré cogiendo otra vez su mano.

«Eres la única que lo piensa»

«Porque nadie te conoce como yo, y además no soy la única, Henry también cree en ti»

«Es amable que intentes consolarme»

«De nada» al lanzar una ojeada al reloj de la pared, me di cuenta de que hacía más de una hora que estábamos hablando, el tiempo pasaba tan rápido con ella…«bien, debemos darnos prisa en poner eso en ejecución, he quedado dentro de una hora con Ruby para comer»

«Oh…creía que comeríamos juntas» dijo la morena haciendo una mueca triste verdaderamente adorable, tanto que no puede evitar decirle

«Te reservo mi noche, hoy ceno contigo y con Henry, podríamos incluso ir al cine y después dar un paseo por la playa los tres, ¿qué te parece?»

«Creo que no me parece nada mal» me sonrió

«Entonces, haremos eso» dije yo «mientras tanto vamos a concentrarnos en nuestro plan para acorralar a Gold»

«Ok, entonces déjame que te explique todo en detalle» me respondió Regina inclinándose ligeramente para apoyar el codo en la mesa, comenzando a explicarme los últimos detalles de su plan…


	18. Chapter 18

Confesión con Caperucita roja

Había dejado la comisaría y por tanto a Regina alrededor de mediodía, y caminé en dirección a Granny's donde me encontré a Ruby esperándome en la puerta con una cesta de pin-nic en las manos, cosa que me hizo reír, solo le faltaba la capa roja para parecerse por completo a Caperucita Roja.

«Hola otra vez, rubia!» exclamó caminando hacia mí «¿la alcaldesa no ha refunfuñado cuando le has dicho que no comerías con ella?»

«Pero, ¿por qué os ha dado a todos por decir que ella se va a poner a refunfuñar si algo no va como ella quiere? Es una persona normal, una adulta, como tú y como yo»

«Pero de todas maneras ella está muy lejos de ser fácil, ¿ya la has visto reír o relajarse?»

«Pues de hecho, sí» respondí yo, lo que pareció sorprenderle

«¿De verdad?»

«Sí, de verdad, mira» dije sacando mi teléfono y enseñándole una foto que hice ayer por la tarde en la que se veía a Henry y a Regina riendo.

«No es ella, la alcaldesa tiene una hermana gemela amable, y tú la has encontrado»

«Para nada. Ella es amable, bueno, quizás no con todo el mundo, pero con Henry y conmigo lo es. De verdad está intentado esforzarse»

«Quiero creerte, pero solo tengo como prueba tu palabra y esta foto, después de todo solo puede haber sido un momento de relajación»

«Espera» reclamé rebuscando en mi teléfono y haciéndole ver diversas fotos que Henry había tomado, sin nosotras saberlo, durante nuestra salida al parque del domingo.

«¿Le estás cogiendo la mano?» exclamó Ruby, haciendo que dos o tres personas que caminaban por la calle se dieran la vuelta.

«¿No quieres por casualidad un megáfono? Rub, sé discreta por favor» le imploré

«Por….Oh,» susurró ella «Oh…» repitió mientras entrabamos en el bosque «la quieres bastante, incluso más que bastante, ¿sientes algo por ella, verdad?»

«Realmente no sé lo que siento» le confesé sentándome en un trono que nos servía de banco cuando veníamos aquí y tomando mi cabeza entre mis manos «solo sé que me gusta mucho estar con ella, me siento bien cuando está ahí, tengo ganas de sonreír en cuanto ella sonríe, cuando ella llora…tengo la sensación de que mi corazón se rompe en millones de pedazos y cuando tengo que dejarla irse a su casa, tengo esta maldita impresión de que me arrancan algo de mí y lo peor es cuando alguien hace o dice algo en su contra, ahí, deseo pegar…»

«Estás totalmente colgada» sonrió divertida la morena a mi lado, haciéndome fruncir el ceño

«¿Es tan grave como eso?»

«Oh, créeme, estás totalmente enamorada de Regina Mills, ahora queda saber si es recíproco. ¿Cómo reacciona ella contigo?»

«No lo sé, es Gina, nunca sé lo que piensa realmente, siempre es un poco misteriosa, aunque su caparazón desaparece cada vez un poco más en mi presencia»

«Yo creo que ella te quiere mucho» me respondió Ruby «si no, no se tomaría la molestia de ser amable contigo»

«Me confesó que, al principio, lo era por Henry, pero que después de todo no era tan malo tratar conmigo» le respondí mientras mi teléfono sonó, un mensaje de Regina.

«¿Quién es?» preguntó la morena mirando por encima de mi hombro

«Regina» sonreí abriendo el mensaje, mi sonrisa se agrandaba según avanzaba en la lectura.

«¿Qué te dice?»

«Me pregunta si tiene que ir a buscarme a alguna parte para nuestra…reunión de esta tarde»

«Está loca por ti también» lanzó canturreando Ruby

«¿Por qué lo dices? Solo es un mensaje»

«¿Has visto que Regina Mills se preocupase por alguien a excepción de Henry y de ti?»

«Me dijo que me encontraba bonita» susurré entonces acordándome de ese momento ocurrido hacía unos días, pero que había dejado de lado después de su desaparición.

«¿De verdad? ¿Y tú qué le respondiste?»

«Nada, se marchó sin darme tiempo a retenerla y después de eso, ella no ha vuelto a mencionarlo» le respondí «y no quise acosarla con eso cuando la encontré, sobre todo después de todo lo que me confió ese día»

«Si ha llegado a confesarte ciertas cosas es que siente algo por ti. ¿Qué te ha confesado?»

«No estoy segura de poder decírtelo, no deseo que todo Storybrooke se entere»

«¿Me crees capaz de eso? Simpática…»

«Solo digo que si te lo confieso, tú se lo vas a decir a Mary, que se lo va a decir a Ashley, que se lo va a decir a alguien y así en adelante, y correrá por toda la ciudad»

«¿Y si te prometo no contárselo a nadie? De verdad, a nadie»

«Déjame responder a Gina, y te explicaré lo más importante, pero de verdad debes prometerme que no se lo contarás a nadie, podría perderla y eso no me lo permitiría nunca»

«Prometido, jurado, sellado con saliva, en fin lo haría, pero eso no se hace»

«Efectivamente» respondí yo apretando en la tecla de responder, enviándole un mensaje rápido en el que le explicaba dónde estábamos y a la hora a la que podía venir si lo deseaba, su respuesta no tardó en llegar bajo la forma de un "ok" y de un "Henry te manda saludos", saludos a los que yo también respondí antes de centrar mi atención en la morena que estaba a mi lado y que esperaba mi explicación «ella amaba a alguien, eran novios en secreto y él fue asesinado por alguien próximo porque otra persona en la que ella creía tener confianza traicionó su secreto y fue obligada a casarse con un hombre que era más viejo que su propio padre»

«Vaya, bien…Si me esperara algo parecido…eso explica por qué ella está aún en cólera…Pero, ¿por qué nunca ha hablado de ello? Habríamos comprendido, habríamos sido más buenos con ella»

«¿Tú ves a Regina llegar y decir "hola, voy a contaros mi historia"? Yo no…Ella ha levantado un muro de cemento armado a su alrededor que no es fácil de fisurar y sabes, al igual que yo, que necesita tiempo para confiar en los demás, yo me considero afortunada al ver que ha decidido confiar en mí para contarme su vida anterior. Porque es adorable cuando quiere, ¿sabes?»

«Me encantaría ver eso, sí señor, Regina Mills adorable»

«Quizás un día, Rub, quizás un día» sonreí cogiendo un sándwich que Ruby me daba.

Los sándwiches de Ruby estaban como siempre, de muerte, y no hablemos de ese pastel de cerezas del que estaba acabando de comerme mi parte, no sin cierto lamento, hay que decir.

«Rub, vas a tener que dejar de cebarme cada vez que como contigo o no voy a caber en mis pantalones»

«Oh, pobrecita» se burló la morena golpeándome el hombro mientras yo le sacaba la lengua.

«¿Emma? resonó una voz que reconocí al momento, Regina

«¡Aquí!» dije lo suficientemente alto para que pudiera orientarse gracias a mi voz mientras me levantaba para recibirla con una ligera sonrisa en mis labios «hola otra vez» dije al verla aparecer intentando no caerse con los tacones

«Hola, buenos días, señorita Lucas» dijo educadamente la morena sonriendo.

«Espera, te ayudo» dije acercándome a ella para agarrarla por la cintura para que no perdiera el equilibrio. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro como agradecimiento.

«Buenos días, señora alcaldesa» habló finalmente Ruby «¿su mañana ha ido bien?»

«Muy bien, gracias» respondió ligeramente sorprendida la morena a la que yo estaba casi pegada, su perfume entrando en mis pulmones, relajándome «¿y usted?»

«Bien, gracias»

«¿Quieres pastel de cerezas? Rub ha hecho mucho y si yo me como un bocado más, voy a explotar»

«Y yo no querría tener por nada del mundo tu muerte en mi consciencia» dijo divertida Regina sentándose en el trozo de tronco a mi lado, mientras que yo apartaba con desgana mi brazo de la parte baja de su espalda, perdiendo su calor.

«¡Eso es, búrlate de mí, Regina Mills!»

«No es mi intención, Emma Swan» dijo ella tocando la punta de mi nariz con su dedo bajo la mirada divertida de Ruby que decía con sus labios, a su espalda, "ella está loca por ti"

«Entonces, señora alcaldesa, ¿un sí para el pastel?» preguntó Rub

«¿Por qué no?» respondió cogiendo el plato y la cuchara que Ruby le pasaba, agradeciéndole con una sonrisa.


	19. Chapter 19

Misión Gold

Nosotras nos dirigimos al hospital justo después de comer. Estaba aún sorprendida de hasta qué punto Regina podía abrirse cuando quería, y yo que pensaba que se iba a colocar su máscara con Ruby por los alrededores.

Cuando le pregunté, mientras nos encaminábamos hacia el coche, simplemente me había respondido que estaba siguiendo mis consejos para hacerse apreciar un poco por los habitantes de Storybrooke. Me hizo sonreír, me gustó que pusiera atención a lo que yo pudiera decirle.

Al estacionarse en el parking del hospital, bajé rápido del coche y cogí la bolsa a mis pies en la que había ropa, esperando que Regina se uniera a mí para tomar la dirección hacia el hospital juntas. Una vez dentro, me arrastró por el dédalo de corredores hasta que empujó una puerta que daba al sub sótano del hospital.

«Es un poco lejos» susurró Regina apuntando a la derecha, y comenzando a caminar en esa dirección, mientras que yo me daba prisa en seguirla. Llegamos a una puerta ante la que se detuvo, la abrió. El lugar estaba hundido en la oscuridad «…¿Lacey?» se escuchó de nuevo la voz de la morena a la vez que un bulto al fondo del lugar se movía, caminando hacia nuestra dirección.

«¿Sí, señora?»

«Nos vamos»

«¿De verdad, señora?»

«Sí» respondió ella mientras la silueta seguía caminando hacia nosotras. La luz del pasillo me dejó por fin ver a qué se parecía Belle/Lacey. Era morena, ojos azul claro, era bastante bonita, en fin, supongo que lo sería después de pasar por la peluquería y una buena ducha, pero todo eso tenía que esperar.

«Creo que puedes darle la ropa que está en la bolsa, tiene que ponérselas para no llamar demasiado la atención cuando la saquemos»

Asintiendo, abrí la bolsa sacando una camisa azul, del mismo azul de sus ojos, unos pantalones pitillo negros que pasé a la morena frente a mí, a la que Regina no quitaba ojo.

«Gracias, señora» susurró la joven con una voz vacía de toda emoción, lo que hizo que sintiera escalofríos por la espalda. Parecía que no experimentaba ninguna emoción, creí por un instante que Regina le habría arrancado el corazón, pero me llamé al orden, tenía suficiente confianza en ella para creer que me lo hubiera dicho si así fuera el caso.

«De nada» respondí yo mientas que detrás de mí la voz de Regina se oyó

«Debes encontrarme ahora mismo despreciable, ¿verdad?»

«El simple hecho de que hagas esa pregunta prueba que has cambiado, que ya no eres la misma persona que encerró a Belle en este lugar»

«No has respondido a mi pregunta realmente» replicó ella volviéndose hacia mí con una expresión enfurruñada en el rostro

«Tenías tus razones para actuar de esa manera, sufrías y nadie estuvo ahí para curar tu pena, para estar presente para ti, así que, no, no te encuentro despreciable» dije yo observando sus ojos, que brillaban como si fuera a llorar, desvió la mirada concentrándose en Lacey que se estaba cambiando.

«Creo que también puedes darle los zapatos» me dijo Regina después de uno o dos minutos de silencio.

«Ok» le respondí yo antes de sacar un par de bailarinas negras de la bolsa, no era cuestión que se pasease por Storybrooke descalza, aunque no estaba previsto que se pasease mucho antes de encontrar a Rumple, nuestro plan para encontrar a Kathryn no podía ser interrumpido antes de completarse.

Después, una vez puestos los zapatos, salimos del hospital lo más discretamente posible, Regina y yo escoltando, cada una a un lado, a la joven hasta el coche de Regina a la que la hicimos subir. Tomamos rumbo al ayuntamiento, y los cristales tintados nos protegían para continuar con nuestro plan.

Al llegar al ayuntamiento, subimos rápidamente al despacho de Regina en el que nos encerramos bajo llave para no ser molestadas durante la operación "Detengamos a Gold".

«Lace, tengo una misión para ti»

«¿Cuál, señora?»

«Voy a dormirte y cuando te despiertes, todo lo que tendrás que hacer es seguir a un hombre que responde al nombre de señor Gold, no deberás seguir a ninguna otra persona, ¿he sido clara?»

«Sí señora»

«No deberás hablar ni de mí ni de la joven aquí presente con nosotras, ¿está claro?»

«Muy claro señora»

«Bien, entonces, podemos comenzar» susurró la morena sacando la jeringuilla y durmiendo a la joven…

«¿Por qué atiende a tus órdenes tan bien?» pregunté yo dejando a la joven en el coche de Regina, y sentándome delante.

«Ha sido borrada» me respondió ella arrancando el coche

«¿Borrada? ¿Cómo es eso?»

«No sé si la conoces, pero hace tres años, estaba esa serie, Dollhouse»

«La casa de muñecas…Oh, ¿hablas de esa serie con esas personas a las que le habían borrado su personalidad, su memoria, todo lo que las caracterizaba?»

«Esa misma. Pues se puede decir que Belle es una especie de muñeca»

«Ok, eso lo explica. No sabía que eras de las que veían series»

«Cuando se vive en una ciudad donde no ocurre nada, hay que buscarse algo para mantenerse entretenida durante el día»

«No te falta razón»

«Hemos llegado» me avisó ella mientras salía del coche. Yo también salí y cogí a Lacey, pegándola a mí, antes de seguir a Regina por el bosque que se extendía justo detrás de la casa de Gold «puedes dejarla aquí» me dijo señalándome un rincón despejado «Gold podrá verla desde su ventana trasera»

«Ok, entonces, será mejor que no nos quedemos por aquí» respondí yo cogiendo su mano antes de echar a correr en el otro sentido.

«Voy a torcerme un tobillo, Emma, si continuas así, sé buena, ve más despacio»

«Lo siento» respondí ralentizando sin soltarle la mano «la próxima vez evita los tacones, Señorita sheriff adjunta Mills» me burlaba amablemente

«Pensaré en ello cuando tenga mi placa y mi par de esposas, Sheriff Swan» replicó ella con un guiño haciéndome imaginar todas las cosas no muy católicas que yo podría hacer con ella y un par de esposas…

Al llegar al coche, solté su mano, sin realmente quererlo, para abrirle galantemente la puerta de su lado.

«Gracias»

«De nada, así que, estamos de acuerdo, si te doy una placa y un par de esposas, ¿consientes en traer otros zapatos en nuestras misiones ninja?»

«¡Tampoco voy a ponerme las mismas botas horribles que tú te metes todos los días!» me respondió con cierto tono ácido

«Muchas gracias, eh» repliqué antes de dar la vuelta para subir por mi lado

«No lo decía con maldad» dijo ella mientras arrancaba el automóvil.

«Si tú lo dices…»

«Oh, Emma, no refunfuñes…» suspiró Regina mientras direccionaba el coche por el sendero que llevaba a la carretera.

«Quizás si…» repliqué sacando mis auriculares, conectándolos a mi móvil y llevándolos a mis oídos dejando que _Demons_ de Imagine Dragons sonara. Cerré los ojos, necesitaba cinco minutos para concentrarme, amaba a esa mujer, pero podía ser bastante pesada y complicada cuando se empeñaba y yo que, en ese momento, podía saltar por nada, pues la situación no ayudaba…no quería decir cosas que no pensaba, porque podría no acabar bien…

Al abrir mis ojos, vi sus pupilas marrones mirarme con inquietud, incluso me sorprendió ver algo de humedad, lo que me partió el corazón, no quería que llorara.

Al llevar delicadamente mi mano a su mejilla, la sentí estremecerse ante mi toque, su piel era tan dulce, perfecta, sin ninguna imperfección. Mientras enjugaba la lágrima que se había deslizado por su mejilla ninguna palabra fue dicha.

«Lo siento» susurré al final «no quería hacerte llorar…»

La vi sacudir la cabeza y salir del coche, me di prisa en seguirla, alcanzándola justo entraba en el ayuntamiento, más precisamente en el hall.

Agarrando su brazo, hice que se diera la vuelta, mientras deslizaba la mano con la que la había agarrado por su brazo hasta coger la mano.

«No huyas, por favor»

«¿Por qué? Es lo que has hecho tú. Es lo que has hecho en el coche, rehuiste la conversación»

«No fue mi intención, necesitaba cinco minutos. Para concentrarme, sé que doy la impresión de llevar bien todo esto, pero toda mi vida he creído en ciertas cosas y voilà, debo reconsiderarlo todo»

«Lo siento Emma, a veces olvido que todo esto no es algo innato para todo el mundo»

«No es tu culpa, yo tampoco te he dicho nada»

«Entonces, prométeme que me hablaras la próxima vez, que no te vas a guardar todo para ti»

«Prometido»

«Venga, sígueme, tenemos planes que poner en marcha» dijo ella tirándome de la mano para subir las escaleras que llevaba a su despacho.


	20. Chapter 20

Primer beso

Henry, Ruby y sus ideas alocadas, pensaba yo mientras tocaba a la puerta de Gina esperando que me viniera a abrir, mientras pensaba en todo lo que había llevado a esta noche…

**Flashback**

En plena vigilancia de Lacey, que se había puesto en marcha hacía una hora, Regina y yo tuvimos que llamar a Ruby para que fuera a buscar a Henry.

Entró corriendo en el despacho, seguido de mi mejor amiga.

«Hola, chico, ¿ha ido bien en el cole?»

«Super, mamás, ¿puedo comer esta noche con Ruby? Va a hacer chino, y además de esa manera, vosotras podéis comer juntas»

«No estoy segura de que…»

«Sí estás segura Emma» replicó la morena mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos

«Claro, mamá, tú estás segura» añadió Henry mirándome con una sonrisa divertida.

«Rub, deja de influir en nuestro hijo» refunfuñé yo cruzándome de brazos haciendo reír a las tres personas a mi alrededor.

«¿Tienes miedo de comer conmigo Emma?» preguntó finalmente Regina con la misma sonrisa divertida que enarbolaba Henry hacía algunos segundos.

«¡En absoluto! Te recuerdo que ya hemos pasado más de dos horas juntas, una comida no me da miedo, soy valiente»

«Entonces, pruébalo» respondió Ruby con una enorme sonrisa, orgullosa de haberme puesto entre la espada y la pared.

«Muy bien, esta noche comemos las dos, ¿todo el mundo contento?»

«Bastante, sí» replicaron Henry y Ruby a la vez «hemos reservado en un restaurante, ya veréis, es genial»

«Prefiero cocinar yo, señorita Lucas si no ve ningún inconveniente, es más voy a ocuparme ahora mismo, ¿le llevo a Henry en una hora? Tiene que hacer sus deberes» sonrió Regina mientras cogía su chaqueta y su bolso.

«Yo puedo ocuparme si lo desea y llámeme Ruby»

«Si eso no le molesta, en ese caso, llámeme Regina»

«Ok, ven Henry, vamos a ponernos con tus deberes»

«¡Voy!» exclamó él jovialmente, dándose prisa para besarnos y correr hacia Ruby en la entrada, despareciendo con ella no sin antes lanzarnos «divertíos e intentad no mataros»

«Haremos lo que se pueda…»

**Fin del flashback **

Al abrirse la puerta salí de mis pensamientos, y me costó un gran esfuerzo no lanzar un wow, vestía un vestido negro sin mangas, un cinto dorado alrededor de su cintura que resaltaba su esbelta silueta, estaba de rompe y rasga y para coronar todo, sus tacones de al menos 10 centímetros que hacían que me sacara 5 centímetros y que sus piernas parecieran interminables. ¿Pensaba matarme? Estaba perfecta.

«Hey» sonreí intentando que mi mirada no descendiera de su mentón, céntrate Emma, me regañaba mentalmente.

«Hola, espero que te guste el salmón»

«Me gusta el salmón congelado, así que creo que el tuyo me va a encantar»

«Entonces, todo va bien» dijo ella dejándome pasar y conduciéndome a la cocina donde nos esperaban dos copas y una botella de vino «te dejo abrirla, voy a sacar la bandeja del horno»

«Ok» asentí cogiendo el sacacorchos que me tendía.

«¿Henry está en buenas manos con Ruby? ¿Estás segura?»

«Sí, no te preocupes y sé que no te tranquiliza, pero Mary está con ella»

«Tienes razón, eso no me tranquiliza para nada» dijo haciéndome reír ligeramente «¿Qué?»

«Sigues diciendo que no confías en ella, pero la has convertido en maestra, te confieso que me cuesta un poco comprenderte»

«No tenía previsto un día tener un hijo, ya que no puedo tenerlos»

«Oh, ¿eres estéril?»

«No lo era, pero tuve un aborto que trajo complicaciones y me quedé estéril. No había verdaderos médicos en el mundo encantado. Fue una de las cosas que me hizo hundirme en la magia negra. Después de la muerte de Daniel, va y pierdo a mi hija…»

«¿Una niña?»

«Sí, es lo que me había dicho el hada azul. Tenía previsto llamarla Eleanor»

«¿Eleanor? Me gusta mucho»

«A mí también, aunque al rey Leopold no le gustaba mucho…»

«Espera…Ahora que lo pienso…Si estabas embarazada, ¿te acostaste con ese tipo que tenía dos veces tu edad?» pregunté con incredulidad

«¿Crees que tenía elección?» exclamó Regina mirándome, la tristeza reflejada en su mirada avellana.

«Lo siento, no quería herirte» susurré acercándome a ella para coger su mano entre las mías

«No te preocupes, no podías saberlo…¿Pasamos a la mesa?» dijo separándose y cogiendo la bandeja para llevarla a la mesa.

«Gina, puedes dejar de encerrarte en ti misma conmigo, ¿lo sabes, no?»

«Lo siento…Sistema de defensa. Lo tengo desde hace tanto tiempo que me cuesta bajarlo»

«No importa, no puedes conseguirlo en menos de una semana, pero te voy a ayudar a logarlo, te lo prometo» le aseguré pasándole una copa de vino.

«No sé por qué quieres tanto ayudarme»

«Porque te quiero» respondí yo simplemente mientras que sus mejillas se enrojecían antes de beber un sorbo de vino haciéndome sonreír. Yo estaba en paz con mis sentimientos desde mi charla con Ruby.

«No es divertido, Em»

«No he dicho que sea divertido, solo me decía que eres adorable cuando te sonrojas de esa manera»

«Estoy muy lejos de ser adorable, créeme»

«Quizás no te des cuenta, pero lo eres» sonreí de nuevo provocando que pusiera los ojos en blanco, tomé asiento en la mesa y ella se sentó frente a mí.

«¿Novedades de Belle?»

«Se movieron poco después de que te marcharas, a una parte en el norte de la ciudad, mañana tengo previsto ir a mirar que han hecho por allí, creo que puede tener escondida a Kathryn en ese lugar»

«Espero que tengas razón»

«Siempre tengo razón» repliqué haciendo sonreír a Regina

«Si tú lo dices, venga, comamos antes de que se enfríe»

«Adelante» le sonreí pasándole mi plato…

Después de la cena, nos sentamos en el sofá, nos habíamos quitado los zapatos para ponernos más cómodas…

«¿Bromeas?» pregunté muerta de risa mirándola mientras ella tomaba un sorbo de sidra.

«En absoluto, y créeme, espero que nunca vuelva con sus experimentos, correr detrás de sus ranas por toda la casa no era en absoluto reposado»

«Me hubiera gustado verlo, verte correr detrás de las ranas, visualizo muy, muy bien la escena…»

«Muy divertido Emma, en todo caso, desde entonces no ha habido ni una sola criatura en esta casa»

«¿De verdad? ¿Y nunca ha querido una?»

«Sí, el año pasado por Navidades quería un gato»

«Y supongo que no lo tuvo…»

«¿Para qué? ¿Para que se afile las uñas en mi sofá de cuero y en mi tapicería?»

«Es un gatito, Gina, no un arma de destrucción masiva, yo le voy a regalar ese gato» repliqué mientras que la morena frente a mí me lanzaba una de sus miradas asesinas, más que nada para no perder la costumbre, porque ella sabía que ya no me daban ni frío ni calor desde hacía tiempo «y además ganarías puntos si aceptas y participas en el regalo. Así que piénsalo»

«Voy a pensarlo»

«¿Lo prometes?»

«Prometido» asintió ella mientras que una sonrisa se instalaba en mis labios haciendo que ella se echara a reír «¿Sabes? Empiezo a preguntarme si no es a ti a quien le daría más ilusión»

«Es solo que…Siempre he querido un animal de compañía, pero en las familias de acogida era un poco complicado, solo me gustaría que Henry tampoco se viera privado de ello»

«Te prometo que lo pensaré»

«Gracias»

«De nada»

«Voy a volver a casa, empieza a hacerse tarde» dije antes de levantarme del sofá «he pasado una magnífica noche»

«Yo también» me respondió levantándose ella también mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

«¿Algún problema?» pregunté cogiéndole la mano

«Tengo muchas ganas de hacer una cosa, pero tengo miedo de las posibles consecuencias…»

«¿Consecuencias? ¿De mi reacción?»

«Entre otras…Y no estoy segura de que sea una buena idea, no tengo idea de lo que podría pasar y eso me da…miedo…» confesó

«Gina, si no lo intentas, si nunca te arriesgas en la vida, te pasarás el tiempo pensando en lo podrías haber ganado al hacerlo. Así que, haz aquello de lo que tienes ganas…»

Y lo hizo, posó con avidez sus labios sobre los míos, agarrando un trozo de mi ropa para acercarme a ella, y no dejarme ninguna posibilidad de rechazarla, aunque realmente no lo deseaba. Respondí a su agarre, posando mis manos en sus caderas, acercándola lo máximo posible a mí, pero una onda de energía saliendo de nuestros pechos me hizo retroceder varios pasos…


	21. Chapter 21

Maldición rota

«¿Gina? ¿Qué ha pasado?»

«La…la maldición, creo que ha sido destruida…»

«Pero…¿cómo?»

«Solo hay una cosa lo bastante poderosa para destruirla…Un beso de Amor Verdadero»

«Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que…tú y yo?»

«Yo…así lo creo. Creo que ha sido de nosotras que ha salido esa…cosa»

«Sí» susurré acercándome de nuevo a Regina y la tomé en mis brazos viéndola temblar, y sabía muy bien por qué, temía por su vida, por la de Henry y quizás por la mía «lo que te he dicho, aún lo pienso y ahora mucho más, está fuera de cuestionamiento que deje que alguien se meta con mi Amor Verdadero, si alguien quiere tocarte aunque sea un pelo de tu cabeza, deberá pasar por encima de mi cadáver»

«No voy a dejar que te pongas en peligro para que puedas protegerme, ni hablar»

«¿Gina, crees que te voy a dejar elección? Eres mi Amor Verdadero, mi alma gemela, tú lo has dicho, si no, la maldición no se hubiera roto, y te quiero, te amo» susurré tomando su rostro entre mis manos para poder besarla, pero no tuve tiempo porque mi teléfono sonó en mi bolsillo. Me di prisa en sacarlo, y miré de quién era la llamada.

«¿Quién es?» preguntó con temor Regina

«Es Ruby» le respondí mientras apretaba la tecla verde de mi teléfono, aceptando la llamada y poniendo el altavoz para que la morena pudiera también escuchar.

«Emma, ¿estás aún con ella?»

«Si hablas de Gina, por supuesto que estoy aún con ella. Y no pienso dejarla tan pronto»

«Ok, voy a pasar por alto que ella sea la Reina Malvada porque me has dicho que la amas, así que eso quiere decir que ella ha cambiado un poco. Y supongo que esta maldición no ha sido rota sino con la intervención del beso de Amor Verdadero, así que solo te voy a aconsejar que la pongas a salvo lo más rápido posible, están todos de camino para matarla»

«Gracias por avisarnos Rub, te lo compensaré y gracias por no condenarla, te prometo que no lo lamentarás»

«De nada y no te preocupes por Henry, se queda conmigo, nadie se le acercará hasta que tú o Regina vengáis a buscarlo»

«Gracias Rub, tengo que irme, en cuanto esté segura de que Regina esté a salvo, voy a buscarlo»

«De nada, bye rubia»

«Bye, Rub» le respondí antes de colgar «¿crees que podrías esconderte en tu cripta?»

«Sí, tengo un cuarto secreto al que solo yo puedo acceder no muy alejada de la sala donde está el féretro de Daniel»

«Ok, entonces vamos ahora» dije agarrando su mano arrastrándola detrás de mí por el pasillo de entrada, solo soltándola para ponerme los zapatos y mi chaqueta mientras que ella hacia lo mismo a mi lado.

Volviendo a coger su mano, abrí la puerta, echando un ojo, nadie a la vista todavía, pero en menos de media hora no sería lo mismo, los puntos luminosos a lo lejos no engañaban a nadie.

Lámparas o quizás antorchas, ¿era eso lo que ellos le reservaban? ¿Querrían quemarla? ¿Cómo a una vulgar bruja?

«Sígueme» susurré «vamos a ir a pie, el coche haría mucho ruido y no quiero arriesgarme»

«¿Estás segura de que tendremos tiempo para escapar? Deberías dejarme, no querría que te cogiesen a ti»

«Ya hemos tenido esta conversación, no te dejaré, y no se hable más. Así que ahora date prisa en seguirme, porque si hace falta, cargaré contigo, me esposaré a ti, pero ni hablar de que te deje. Vamos a correr, como en el parque, ¿te acuerdas?» le pregunté mientras que asentía con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

«Sí, me acuerdo, acabé descalza»

«Espero que no te hayas puesto los tacones que llevabas a comienzos de la cena» dije antes de ponernos a correr, Gina siguiéndome sin tener realmente elección, ya que yo sujetaba su mano.

«¿Me crees tan estúpida como para emprender la huida en tacones?»

«Solo sé que te gusta estar elegante en todo momento»

«Puedo estar elegante incluso en bailarinas, honey»

«¿Honey?¿Eso es nuevo?»

«¿No te gusta? Puedo volver a Em, si quieres»

«No…no, me gusta» le aseguré mientras echaba una ojeada detrás de nosotras no viendo nada más que la luz de las farolas. Entramos en el cementerio y nos dirigimos al mausoleo de los Mills «ya casi estamos, bajo contigo, para asegurarme de que te quedas bien instalada y para saber cómo encontrarte para traerte algo de comer»

«Te prevengo, ni hablar de que coma congelados» replicó haciendo una ligera mueca que calificaría de totalmente adorable, antes de abrir la puerta del mausoleo, dejándome pasar delante de ella sin soltar su mano, y cerrando tras nosotras.

Soltando finalmente mi mano, Gina se puso a empujar la tumba de su padre.

«Espera, deja que te ayude» dije yo acudiendo en su ayuda, empujando la tumba cuando ella justo acababa de desplazarla

«Pasa delante» me dijo «tengo que entrar la última para poder cerrarla»

«Ok» asentí y comencé a descender, la morena detrás de mí presionó una piedra que hizo cerrar la entrada hundiéndonos en la oscuridad. Felizmente, tenía en mi bolsillo de la chaqueta una linterna que en seguida encendí. Llevé una mano hacia atrás para que Regina pudiera cogérmela, bajamos las escaleras y me paré una vez al final «¿Hacia dónde vamos?» pregunté

«Por allí» me respondió ella señalando con nuestras dos manos juntas hacia nuestra izquierda, mientras comenzaba a caminar, arrastrándome bajo tierra hasta lo que parecía ser un callejón sin salida, pero durante estos días pasados con ella, he aprendido que valía más no fiarse de las apariencias, es por eso que no me sorprendí cuando después de que apoyara su mano en la pared, una puerta se abriera dejando ver una pieza decorada con mucho gusto, en los mismos tonos que su despacho en el ayuntamiento «solo la puedo abrir yo» me dijo «quería estar segura de tener un lugar donde esconderme si este día llegaba»

«Ok, entonces, ¿qué necesitas que te traiga? Es un poco por mi culpa su estás obligada a esconderte»

«Honey, no es tu culpa, yo quise besarte y sabía que había un riesgo de que la maldición se rompiera y si tuviera que hacerlo otra vez, haría lo mismo. Después de la muerte de Daniel, pensaba que nunca más encontraría a una persona con la que me sentiría amada, protegida y sin embargo, aquí estás, delante de mí. Así que encontrarte, aunque se haya roto la maldición, es una de las cosas más bellas que me podían suceder. Ahora, no me pidas que lo vuelva a repetir, porque es la única vez que voy a decir todo eso, y además si se lo cuentas a alguien, ¡lo negaré!»

«Ok, ¿tengo el derecho de besarte ahora?» pregunté tímidamente mientras que una ligera sonrisa divertida iluminaba su rostro

«Ya está todo hecho, así que creo que sí, puedes besarme, además no tienes que pedirlo, solo hacerlo» susurró ella mientras la atraía hacia mí y posaba mis labios sobre los suyos para un beso, en un principio bastante casto, que rápido se convirtió en algo más apasionado. No tenía ganas de separarme de ella, pero tenía que hacerlo para protegerla, los habitantes querían matarla y no podía permitir que tal cosa sucediese. Retrocedí rompiendo nuestro beso, y recoloqué un mechón de su cabello.

«Voy a irme, no querría que te encontrasen, enciérrate bien, ¿tienes tu móvil?»

«Sí, lo tengo» me aseguró sacándolo de su bolsillo para enseñármelo

«Ok, entonces te mandaré un mensaje cuando venga a traerte tus cosas, para que puedas abrirme, de otra manera, no abras a nadie»

«Prometido»

«Y si yo no puedo venir, mandaré a Ruby o a Henry, él querrá seguramente verte»

«Ok ahora vete» me susurró posando sus labios en los míos una última vez antes de empujarme para poder cerrar la puerta tras ella, dejándome sola en el pasillo.

No sabía si podía escucharme, pero no pude evitar apoyar mi mano en la pared y susurrar un ligero "te amo" antes de retomar el camino en sentido inverso. Subiendo las escaleras, llegué a la piedra movible que abría y cerraba el camino. La empujé para abrirla y salí al exterior antes de volver a cerrarla. Salí del cementerio por la pequeña salida trasera, que se encontraba a pocos minutos de Granny's. Antes que nada pensaba ir a buscar a Henry, después de todo, él era tanto hijo de Gina como mío y los habitantes de la ciudad no lo iban a olvidar por mucho tiempo, sobre todo cuando se dieran cuenta de que la persona a la que querían matar había desaparecido…


	22. Chapter 22

Rescate

«¡Mamá!» gritó Henry al verme entrar en Granny's, corriendo para lanzarse a mis brazos «¿Mamá R. está bien escondida? ¿Nadie la encontrará?»

«Sí, está bien escondida, no te preocupes, está encerrada en un lugar que solo ella puede abrir. Escucha chico, ven conmigo, vamos a asegurarnos de que los habitantes de Storybrooke no saquean la casa, ¿ok?»

«Ok» asintió él antes de correr para coger su chaqueta, mientras que yo me dirigía hacia Ruby para abrazarla.

«Gracias por habernos avisado, no sé lo que habría hecho si alguien la hubiera atrapado»

«Lo sé rubia y ella tiene suerte de que haya podido comprobar su cambio de actitud este mediodía en la ayuntamiento, porque si no, yo estaría en este momento con los demás»

«Lo sé…»

«Ok, estoy listo, podemos irnos» dijo Henry acercándose a mí y cogiéndome de la mano.

«Voy con ustedes dos, será mejor que seamos varios para defenderla» dijo Ruby cogiendo su chaqueta, y siguiéndonos fuera de Granny's

«Gracias Rub, pero no tienes por qué hacer esto»

«No se trata de una pregunta, voy y no se hable más» me respondió ella agarrándome del brazo «tengo las llaves del coche de Snow, vamos a cogerlo, iremos más rápido»

«Ok» asentí siguiéndola al parking donde el coche de Mary estaba aparcado, pensando que cuando esté frente a ella, no estaré de cara con una amiga, sino con mi madre…

«Mamá, ¿todo bien?» preguntó inquieto Henry

«Sí, sí, no te preocupes» le respondí subiendo al coche por el lado del acompañante, mientras él subía detrás de Ruby que ya se había puesto en el asiento del conductor.

El trayecto hasta la casa de Regina se hizo muy corto, pero también muy largo. Estaba nerviosa con el futuro encuentro con mi madre, pero también sin duda con mi padre, sin embargo, una vez llegados delante de la casa, dejé todo eso para concentrarme en la razón de mi presencia ahí, proteger la casa y los recuerdos de la que había tomado un lugar importante en mi corazón solamente en algunos días…

Recorriendo la entrada, empujando a varias personas a mi paso, me di prisa en colocarme frente a todo el mundo, poniendo mis manos como megáfono para que todos me escucharan.

«¡ALTO!»

«¿Emma?» resonó la voz de Mary o Snow, poco importa cómo debía llamarla ahora, más tarde pensaré en eso

«Ese es aún mi nombre por lo que veo» repliqué yo haciendo que Ruby pusiera los ojos en blanco

«¿Por qué nos impides entrar?» preguntó David

«Porque no es vuestra casa, porque no quiero que saquéis todo mientras Regina no está y también porque todos los recuerdos, juguetes, fotos de mi hijo están en esta casa. Así que, a menos que paséis sobre mi cadáver, no entrareis»

«Y también tendréis que pasar sobre el nuestro» exclamaron Henry y Ruby colocándose a mi lado, provocando la sorpresa general.

«Pero, ¿qué significa todo esto?» preguntó Snow que visiblemente no comprendía nada

«¿No creerás que esta maldición se ha roto por sí sola? Yo…he besado a Regina y parece que eso ha roto la maldición que ella había lanzado, en fin en parte» confesé esperando que la situación se desenfrenara, lo que no tardó en llegar. Un murmullo incesante del que no comprendía sino algunas palabras que, _grosso modo_, decían lo mismo, pero Snow resumió muy bien el pensamiento general cuando tomó la palabra

«¿Has besado a esa asesina?»

«Creo que no es la única aquí que tiene sangre en las manos» repliqué mirándola, la sorpresa dibujada en su rostro «y sí, he leído el diario de Regina de principio a fin y el momento más interesante es aquel en que tú la traicionas contándole a su madre que pensaba escaparse con Daniel, lo que le permitió a la muy querida Cora matarlo delante de ella, Cuando tan solo dos días antes ella te había salvado la vida sin conocerte siquiera»

«Vamos a hablar de eso en otro momento» susurró Mary antes de girarse hacia David que tomó la palabra

«Bien» comenzó a hablar dirigiéndose a la gente «no sirve de nada estar aquí si Regina no está, vuelvan a sus casas, nos vamos a ocupar de encontrarla, y después decidiremos su suerte»

«No decidiréis nada en absoluto, soy la sheriff de este sitio» exclamé yo «y además me pregunto por qué habéis venido todos hasta aquí, después de todo la persona que está detrás de esta maldición es Gold y él es también el que está detrás de la desaparición de Kathryn, aunque de esto aún no hay pruebas fehacientes, pero sé que ha sido él»

«¿Qué historia es esa?»

«Os la explicaré en cuanto todo el mundo haya vuelto a sus casas»

«Muy bien, como decía, regresen a sus casas, de momento no podemos hacer nada más» dijo David provocando protestas de todos los presentes, pero obedecieron, seguramente por no querer enfrentarse a su rey.

Una vez que todo el mundo se hubo ido, consentí en abrir la puerta de la casa de Regina dejando pasar a Ruby, Henry, Mary y David, antes de cerrarla detrás de nosotros. Los conduje al salón, y sonriendo a la vista de las dos copas que se encontraban todavía en la mesita, las cogí.

«Voy a llevar esto a la cocina, Henry, ¿vienes conmigo? Vamos a necesitar otros vasos y no puedo traerlos sola»

«Ok» asintió siguiéndome a la cocina

Una vez en la cocina, cerré la puerta para poder hablar con él.

«Escucha, chico, tenemos que hablar, me gustaría explicarte lo que ha pasado estar tarde cara a cara»

«Entonces, ¿de verdad has besado a mamá?»

«Sí, y creo que la amo mucho, parece que tenías razón sobre esa historia del Amor Verdadero»

«¿Así que amas a mamá de verdad?»

«Sí» confesé mientras mis mejillas iban adquiriendo un color rojo tomate, mientras que la sonrisa se Henry se agradaba

«¿Y ella? ¿Te ama?»

«Me besó ella, así que supongo que sí»

«Estoy contento de que pueda amar después de Daniel» me respondió con una ligera sonrisa

«Yo también. Y si tienes la más mínima pregunta, no dudes en hacérmela, creo que ya ha habido suficientes secretos entre nosotros»

«Ok» asintió abrazándome antes de dirigirse a los armarios para sacar los vasos y llevarlos al salón, dejándome a mí para que sacara el vino para los adultos y el jugo de naranja para Henry y Snow, que, como sabía, no bebía alcohol. Tomé el toro por los cuernos y regresé al salón donde se encontraban mis padres para tener una conversación que se aventuraba muy extenuante, pero necesaria.

«Entonces, Regina es tu Amor Verdadero» susurró Mary llevándose las manos a la cabeza «¿Qué he hecho yo para que te merezcas tal cosa?»

«¡No es nada malo!» exclamé yo, mientras que Henry me acompañaba asintiendo con la cabeza a mi lado. Ruby tomó la palabra

«Es verdad que no es forzosamente algo malo, por lo que yo he podido ver, el hecho de estar al lado de Emma ha ablandado verdaderamente a nuestra querida Evil Queen» sonrió la morena mientras que yo le agradecía con la mirada

«Y además en ese asunto nadie tiene derecho a decir nada, quizás solo Henry y esto no le molesta, amo a Regina y tenéis que haceros a la idea porque cuento con comenzar algo con ella, incluso permanecer junto a ella hasta el fin de mis días»

«Pero, Emma, es la Evil Queen, la mujer que arranca corazones a doquier y que ha matado a cientos de personas solo porque se aburría»

«¡Ella no se aburría! ¡Era infeliz! ¡Estaba sufriendo! ¡Pero todos estabais muy ocupados mirándoos en el espejo para daros cuento de eso!» repliqué fuera de mí antes de levantarme «Ve a buscar tu chaqueta y tus zapatos, vamos a dar una vuelta» le dije a Henry saliendo de la estancia para entrar en la cocina. Cogí una botella de agua, dos o tres paquetes de galletas antes de subir las escaleras y entrar en la habitación de Regina en la que, al entrar, se podía respirar su perfume afrutado disperso por todo el cuarto. Me dirigí a su armario en el que encontré un bolso de viaje y que llené con algunas prendas. Llegué al cajón más interesante en el que me costó mucho no detenerme un poco más, cogí algunos conjuntos de ropa interior, unos de sus camisones de satén color lavanda, y cerré el mueble. Al girarme, me encontré con la mirada de Ruby, que me había seguido.

«Vas a verla, ¿verdad?»

«Digamos que voy a llevarle algunas cosas y al mismo tiempo asegurarme de que está bien instalada, ¿querrías distraerlos?»

«Yo me ocupo de todo, tú, vete, encuentra a tu bella»

«Gracias Rub» le sonreí mientras la abrazaba.

«De nada» me respondió antes de salir de la habitación

«Mamá, estoy listo»

«Ok, coge esa manta y esa almohada, no me di cuenta de si tenía allá»

«Ok» dijo él antes de seguirme fuera de la habitación, bajando las escaleras lo más despacio posible, para poder salir de la casa sin que mis padres lo notaran…Me costaba todavía nombrarlos de esa manera, sabía que me llevaría algunos días, incluso semanas para acostumbrarme a ello.

Cerrando con cuidado la puerta detrás de Henry, corrí hasta mi coche que se encontraba en la calle, a algunos metros de la casa de Regina.

Una vez dentro, arranqué rápidamente, dirección el cementerio…


	23. Chapter 23

Reencuentro

Aparqué mi coche a unos veinte metros del cementerio, y aproveché los minutos de caminata para llamar a Regina que respondió casi instantáneamente.

«¿Honey? ¿Todo va bien?»

«Sí, todo bien, acabo de salir de tu casa, logré llegar antes de que lo destrozaran todo, tu casa está intacta»

«¿De verdad?»

«Sí, y he hablado con mis padres de nosotras, no ha sido una fiesta, pero Ruby está de nuestro lado, ellas los está distrayendo en ese momento, estoy de camino con Henry para hacerte una pequeña visita»

«Acuérdame de darle las gracias a Ruby si me la cruzo uno de estos días»

«Prometido, estaremos ahí en uno o dos minutos, tendrás que abrirnos la puerta»

«Lo haré»

«Te amo» susurré dulcemente, tan suavemente que me sorprendió que me hubiera escuchado

«Yo también» me respondió ella tan suavemente como yo, casi la podía ver sonrojarse aunque no estuviera frente a mí

«Hasta ahora» dije finalmente antes de colgar. Habíamos llegado a nuestro destino. Dejando la bolsa a mis pies, comencé a empujar el féretro del padre de Regina que abría el camino que llevaba a las catacumbas «pasa delante chico, tengo que cerrar, coge mi linterna» dije dándole la linterna que siempre llevaba en mi bolsillo para que alumbrara y no se rompiera la cabeza mientras bajaba. Le seguí, después de cerrar el paso y agarrar la bolsa que contenía todo lo que había cogido en casa de Regina.

Nos hundimos en la oscuridad, solo la linterna que sostenía Henry daba algo de luz. Internándonos por los pasillos, llegué al que llevaba a la estancia secreta en la que ella estaba encerrada, y hallé la puerta abierta y ella esperándonos delante.

«¡Mamá!» exclamó Henry corriendo hacia ella, tirándose a los brazos de la morena «tuve mucho miedo de que te cogieran»

«Estoy bien» le aseguró estrechándolo fuertemente en sus brazos

«Vamos a ponernos a resguardo» dije yo cogiendo su mano y tirando de ella y de Henry hacia dentro, cerrando la puerta. Prefería saber que estaba a salvo detrás de esta puerta antes que allí fuera, donde está todavía muy expuesta «te he traído algunas cosas, pero no lo he podido coger todo, mis padres están en tu casa con Ruby, más tarde volveré»

«¿Me estás diciendo que has dejado a tus padres en mi casa? ¿Sin otra vigilancia que Ruby?»

«Ella lo ha sabido manejar muy bien hasta ahora, no te preocupes, ten confianza en ella. Te ha salvado la vida hace un momento, ¿sabes?»

«Lo sé, lo siento, solo es que me cuesta confiar»

«Lo sé» sonreí, colocándole tiernamente un mechón detrás de su oreja antes de darle un beso en la mejilla

Sentándose en el sofá, mi morena se cogió la cabeza entre las manos, conmovida ante la debilidad que no mostraba todos los días, me senté junto a ella, y la tomé en mis brazos con ternura, y comencé a acariciar su cabello.

«Debería entregarme, así evitaría todo este circo completamente ridículo»

«Te lo prohíbo, si hace falta te esposaré a este maldito sofá. Y hablo en serio, déjame que les convenza de que has cambiado, que eres mejor, dame tiempo» rogaba yo, sintiendo que en algún momento ella pudiera hacer algo insensato, algo que podría serle fatal.

«Ok, ok, te dejo tiempo» me calmó ella cogiéndome las manos, comenzando a acariciarlas con su pulgar, trazando pequeños círculos.

Escuché un ruido que me hizo levantar la cabeza al mismo tiempo que a la morena, Henry, me había olvidado de mi propio hijo con toda esta agitación. Me separé un poco, invitándolo a que se nos uniera en el sofá, lo que hizo, deslizándose entre nosotras, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Regina.

«Es mucho mejor cuando no discutís» susurró Henry

«También lo creo» confirmó Regina «pero supongo que era más fácil odiar a Emma que aprender a conocerla»

«Yo nunca te he detestado, de hecho y para decirlo todo, la primera vez que te vi, me pregunté cómo una mujer tan bella como tú podía ser tan malvada»

«¿De verdad?»

«Sí, tenías algo envolvente…que sigues teniendo por supuesto»

«Aduladora» sonrió divertida la morena

«Mereces todos los halagos del mundo» respondió cogiendo su mano por encima de Henry y dándole un beso

«¿Esperas tener una recompensa?»

«¿Por qué no?»

«Veremos eso más tarde»

«Te tomo la palabra»

«Confío en ti para eso» me respondió mirándome con una ligera sonrisa

Fuimos arrancadas de nuestra burbuja por el timbre de mi teléfono. Apartando mi mano de la suya, cogí el móvil y miré quién podía estar llamándome, Ruby…

«Hey, ¿algún problema?»

«Tus padres se han marchado en tu búsqueda, dime tú si es un problema»

«Un poco sí, eso quiere decir que vamos a tener que acortar nuestra visita a Regina. Gracias por avisarnos»

«De nada. Dile a Regina que se cuide»

«Se lo diré. Adiós Rub» respondí yo antes de colgar «era Ruby, Mary y David se han salido a buscarme»

«Entonces es necesario que os vayáis tú y Hen…» al bajar la mirada al mismo tiempo, me sorprendí al descubrir a nuestro hijo dormido, medio cuerpo sobre Regina y el otro medio sobre mí.

«Se va a quedar contigo» susurré para no despertarlo «mañana vendré a buscarlo, es mejor que no le despertemos, ha vivido muchas cosas hoy, necesita descansar»

«Ok, cuídate»

«Tú también» le respondí antes de levantarme y posar mis labios sobre los de la morena

«Yo no me moveré de aquí, así que hay pocas probabilidades de que me suceda algo»

«Nunca se es demasiado prudente» repliqué yo antes de salir de la estancia, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, subiendo a la superficie sola…

«¿Dónde has estado? ¡Hemos estado en un sinvivir!»

«Estoy bien, relax» repliqué dejando mi chaqueta en mi habitación del apartamento, y buscando mi mochila en la que metí algunas cosas con las que pasar unos días

«¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿A dónde vas?»

«A casa de Regina, hasta que todos hayáis recobrado la razón y dejéis de querer matar a mi novia por cosas que hizo hace más de 28 años, ¡existe la prescripción!»

«Pero Emma, acabamos de reencontrarnos, no vas a irte ya, sobre todo por culpa de esa bruja y ¡no hay prescripción en nuestro mundo!» replicó David cerrándome el paso

«Regina Mills no es una bruja y en este mundo hay prescripción, y además es vuestra culpa si me voy, ahora ¡dejadme pasar!»

«Te ha embrujado, no veo otra explicación para que te empecines en defenderla»

«No hay magia en Storybrooke y lo sabes»

«Ha podido encontrar el modo de usarla sin que lo sepas»

«No la ha usado, confío en ella y estés de acuerdo o no con eso, nada cambiará, ahora ¡déjame pasar!»

Suspirando David se apartó para finalmente dejarme pasar

«Gracias»

Salí del apartamento, subí rápidamente a mi coche, arranque y me dirigí a casa de Regina…


	24. Chapter 24

Mamá Snow White

El despertar del día siguiente fue particularmente difícil. Hay que decir que con todo lo sucedido no me acosté antes de las tres de la mañana, y aun así, me costó una barbaridad conciliar el sueño.

No sabía cómo iba a hacer para que mi morena pudiera vivir al aire libre, conmigo…

Finalmente concilié el sueño acostándome en la cama de Regina, allí donde se encontraba su perfume…

Sabía que iba a necesitar mucho tiempo para convencer a todo el mundo de que mi novia había cambiado, pero lo más complicado sería convencer a mis padres.

Iba a ser necesario que comprendieran que yo ya no soy el bebé que ellos metieron en un armario en el mundo mágico para pudiera romper veintiocho años después una maldición, maldición lanzada por aquella que era desde antes de ayer mi novia.

Mierda, todo era un gran lío, capaz de provocarme un gran dolor de cabeza.

Finalmente bajé las escaleras solamente vestida con una camisa que cogí prestada a Regina y con la ropa interior, y entré en la cocina para prepararme un café y despertarme, y me di de frente literalmente con Snow y Ruby.

«¿Qué hacéis aquí?» pregunté colocándome bien la camisa, intentando esconder lo máximo posible

«La puerta estaba abierta» respondió sencillamente Mary con una ligera sonrisa

«No he preguntado cómo habéis entrado, sino qué hacéis aquí»

«Yo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien y Snow, bueno, que hable ella, personalmente me cansa y sin embargo es mi mejor amiga»

«Ok…voy a vestirme antes…porque presiento que va para largo, incluso para bastante tiempo» suspiré saliendo de la estancia y subiendo las escaleras. Me encerré en el cuarto de baño, pegado a la habitación de mi morena, me desvestí rápidamente para darme una ducha a ver si me despertaba.

Abrí el chorro de agua, y dejé que el agua fría corriera unos instantes para despertarme, no era tan eficaz como una taza de café, pero tendría que bastar por el momento, después cambié al agua caliente y cogí el gel de ducha puesto en una pequeña balda encima de la ducha. No me sorprendí al percibir el aroma a manzana que se desprendía. También aproveché para lavarme el pelo con su champú, también de manzana. Definitivamente era una adicta esta fruta.

Salí de la ducha, me envolví en una toalla y me dirigí rápidamente a la habitación de invitados para ponerme la ropa interior y unos vaqueros, después entré en la habitación de Regina, abrí su armario para buscar otra camisa, así tendría la sensación de que ella estaba aquí, conmigo…

Sorprendiéndome yo misma ante mis pensamientos, suspiré, me estaba convirtiendo en una ñoña, romántica empedernida, yo que me había jurado, después de lo de Neal, no enamorarme más, pues estaba servida.

Al bajar de prisa las escaleras, no me sorprendió ver a Snow caminando de aquí para allá, rebuscando todo en los armarios de la cocina de Regina, bajo la mirada impotente de Ruby.

«¿Qué? Si te molesto, dilo ¿Quieres ayuda para husmear en los armarios de mi novia?»

«Está buscando sus filtros de amor» se señaló Ruby con una ligera sonrisa divertida haciéndome poner los ojos en blanco.

«Regina no me ha hechizado, y no me ha hecho beber ninguna poción ni cualquier otra cosa, así que siéntate y deja sus armarios tranquilos»

Suspirando Snow se fue a sentar al lado de Ruby mientras que yo abría el armario de la derecha para sacar tres tazas que deje sobre la encimera al lado de la cafetera antes de encenderla.

«¿Cómo quieres tu café, Ruby?»

«Cargado, muy cargado, lo voy a necesitar para aguantar todo el día»

«Ok, ¿y tú, Mary?»

«Igual» respondió ella simplemente

Asintiendo, preparé rápidamente los cafés y los coloqué en la mesa, ante nosotras, el silencio duró algunos minutos antes de que Mary lo rompiera

«¿Henry aún está durmiendo?» preguntó llevándose la taza a la boca.

«No, está con Regina, se quedó dormido ayer, así que decidimos que era preferible no despertarlo y dejarlo dormir»

«¿Has dejado a tu hijo con esa asesina? ¿Estás loca?»

«He dejado a Henry con su mamá, la que lo ha criado durante diez años y que va a seguir haciéndolo. Y tengo plena confianza en Regina, así que me gustaría que dejaras de criticarla bajo su propio techo, y además ella no está aquí para defenderse. Y si continúas, yo no me contendré, ¡ya sabes dónde está ña puerta!»

«¿Echarías a tu propia madre?»

«Mi madre…Oh, hablas de la mujer que me abandonó al nacer, aquella que me metió en un armario sin pensar en todo a lo me iba a enfrentar? ¿Hablas de esa mujer?»

«Ok, vamos a calmarnos» dijo Ruby diseñando una T con sus manos «¡Tiempo muerto!»

«Tienes razón…Voy a contestar» respondí cogiendo mi teléfono que estaba sobre la mesa sonando, dejando aparecer en la pantalla una foto de Regina y Henry. Salí de la cocina para buscar un sitio más tranquilo mientras descolgaba «Sheriff Swan a su servicio Señora Alcaldesa»

«Me gusta cuando estás a mi servicio Sheriff Swan» respondió la voz suave de Regina provocándome deliciosos escalofríos

«No sé por qué, pero no lo pongo en duda» repliqué divertida «¿has dormido bien?»

«Bueno, podría haber estado mejor, pero Henry ha dormido mejor que yo, acaba de despertarse. Y tú, ¿has dormido bien?»

«Al principio no, pero después con tu perfume a mi alrededor fue bien»

«¿Cómo?»

«Estoy en tu casa, he dormido en tu cama»

«Oh…Interesante»

«¿Lo crees? Sería mucho más interesante si también tú estuvieras en la cama, conmigo»

«¿Acaso crees que voy a acostarme contigo en la primera noche? No soy una chica fácil»

«Lo sé, eres una mujer perfecta» le respondí, mientras que una ligera risa de su parte me hizo sonreír

«Aduladora» replicó haciendo que mi sonrisa se agrandara

«Solo digo la verdad, toda la verdad»

«Si te da gusto creerlo…Di…¿Me visitarás hoy?»

«Por supuesto, ¿quieres que te lleva algo en particular?»

«Algo de comer que no sea dulce, por ejemplo, y si pudieras traerme esa foto de Henry que está sobre mi mesilla de noche»

«Por supuesto, te llevaré eso»

«Emma, ¿quién es? ¿Por qué te encierras en el despacho?»

«Oh…Mamá Snow White está ahí» se burló amablemente mi morena y yo puse los ojos en blanco.

«Quiere que rompa contigo»

«Oh…» susurró Regina

«Pero yo le he dicho que si continua denigrándote bajo tu propio techo la pondría de patitas en la calle»

«No ha debido gustarle tu idea»

«Ya te digo, pero no me gusta cuando habla mal de ti»

«Sin embargo vas a tener que acostumbrarte, porque ella no es la única que no me quiere en esta ciudad»

«Nunca me acostumbraré, no te conocen como yo te conozco, no saben hasta qué punto eres maravillosa»

«No creo que sea maravillosa»

«Te infravaloras»

«Y tú me sobrestimas»

«No lo creo»

«De hecho eres tú la maravillosa, consigues sacar lo mejor de mí…» susurró Regina provocándome una muda sonrisa, ella no era del tipo de personas que decían esas cosas en voz alta, así que contaba con aprovechar cada uno de esos momentos.

«Mamá, ¿has terminado en el baño?» resonó la voz de Henry al otro lado de la línea

«¿Tienes un baño en tu escondite?»

«Y una habitación y una pequeña cocina, me gusta tener comodidad» me respondió ella, antes de contestarle a Henry. Su voz se hizo más lejana, prueba de que había separado el teléfono de su rostro «Ya te dejo entrar Henry»

«Gracias, ¿estás al teléfono con mamá?»

«Sí, ¿quieres hablar con ella?»

«No, está bien, solo salúdala de mi parte»

«Se lo diré» dijo ella antes de escucharla de nuevo plenamente «Te manda los buenos días»

«Lo he oído, se los darás de mi parte también cuando salga del baño»

«Ok, te dejo, ¿hasta luego?»

«Hasta luego» susurré yo antes de colgar y abrir la puerta del despacho de Regina, encontrándome a Snow pegada a la puerta, escuchado seguramente lo que yo hablaba con Regina. Eso me exasperó mucho, cerrando los ojos intenté recobrar la serenidad que me había invadido durante la llamada de la morena. Lo que logré a medias antes de abrir los ojos «¿Qué? ¿Mi conversación era interesante? ¿Has escuchado algo interesante? Quizás hubieras querido que pusiera el manos libres para que escucharas lo que ella decía»

«…»

«No, ni siquiera quiero escuchar lo que dirías en tu defensa. ¿Nadie tiene noticias de Kathryn?» con todo esto, pensaba que quizás ella hubiera aparecido, cosa que me confirmó la morena delante de mí

«Hay un rumor que dice que habría aparecido, pero no lo he comprobado» me respondió Ruby.

«Ok, voy a comprobar eso, si tenéis otra cosa que decirme, me la diréis en el coche» dije antes de dirigirme al hall, coger mi chaqueta, un pañuelo rojo, sin duda de Regina y mi par de botas que me puse lo más deprisa posible «Venga, démonos prisa» exclamé apurándolas, dejándolas pasar delante de mí. Nos dirigimos al coche, después de haber cerrado la puerta al salir.

Al subir al coche, Ruby se subió en el lado del copiloto, mientras que Mary se sentaba detrás. Pude arrancar.


	25. Chapter 25

Kathryn

Al llegar frente a la casa de Kathryn Nolan, me giré hacia Mary que no había abierto la boca en todo el viaje, cosa extraña conociéndola. Debe haber comprendido que yo estaba a un pelo de enfadarme realmente con ella, sobre todo si continuaba queriendo que rompiera con Regina.

«Quédate aquí, si Kathryn está ahí, seguramente no tendrá ganas de verte»

«Ok» dijo ella mientras que yo salía del coche seguida de Ruby. Caminamos hasta llegar a la puerta de la esposa de aquel que es mi padre biológico, sí, esto es definitivamente muy extraño.

«¿Quién es?» resonó la voz de Kathryn Nolan

«Soy Emma, la sheriff Swan, ¿puedo entrar?»

«Sí, por supuesto» afirmó ella antes de abrir la puerta, dejando ver un rostro amoratado.

«¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Quién le ha hecho eso?» dije yo observando su rostro

«Una pista, es uno de los malvados de la historia, pero no es Regina»

«Entonces ella y yo teníamos razón. Era Gold. ¿Aceptaría poner una denuncia? Después de llevarla a ver un médico, por supuesto, tiene unas heridas muy feas, podrían infectarse»

«¿Me protegerá para que no pueda atacarme más?»

«Le prometo que lo pondré detrás de los barrotes en cuanto haya firmado su denuncia»

«Ok» me respondió ella «voy a buscar una chaqueta»

«De acuerdo, la espero aquí»

«Gracias» susurró antes de dar media vuelta para coger un abrigo que estaba en el armario de la entrada. Caminó hacia mi poniendo su atención en mi blusa y en mi pañuelo «¡Eso no es suyo!»

«Oh…Bueno…»

«Es de su novia, si sabes lo que quiero decir Kathryn» dijo Ruby con una sonrisa divertida ante mi falta de palabras ante la que había sido durante mucho tiempo la única amiga de Regina y espero que lo siga siendo ahora, a pesar de saber quién era ella realmente.

«¿Quiere decir que…usted y Regina…ustedes...? ¿Es una broma?»

«No, no es una broma, sí, amo a la reina malvada de los cuentos de hada, yo, la hija de Snow White y del Príncipe Encantado, ya está, ¿contentas? ¿Quiere unirse a los otros habitantes de Storybrooke en la caza de la bruja?» lancé completamente exasperada, no tenía ganas de estar explicándome, ya había tenido que hacerlo bastante desde ayer.

«No quería que se enfadara, Emma y no pienso en lanzarme a la caza de la bruja como dice, y aunque soy totalmente consciente de que Regina me ha manipulado por momentos, ha sido la única aquí a la que he podido considerar como una amiga, es solo que me costaba imaginar a Regina enamorada de alguien, y menos aún de una mujer»

«El Amor Verdadero es algo imposible de comprender» le respondí yo con una ligera sonrisa comprendiendo su punto de vista, y feliz de que no odiara a mi morena «¿Vamos?»

«Vamos» asintió antes de seguirme hasta el coche tomando asiento a mi lado, mientras que Ruby se sentaba detrás, al lado de Mary.

«Por cierto, ¿cómo debemos llamarla? Debe tener un nombre en el mundo de los cuentos de hadas»

«Abigail, me llamo Abigail, pero podéis seguir llamándome Kathryn, después de todo no soy ni completamente Kathryn ni completamente Abigail, es algo bastante extraño»

«Estamos todos en el mismo saco» respondió Ruby detrás de nosotras haciendo que Kathryn/Abigail se diera la vuelta y viera a Mary en el coche

«Buenos días Snow»

«Buenos días Abigail» respondió ella bajando la mirada

«No debe sentirse culpable por lo que ha pasado, David es su Amor Verdadero, si supiera dónde se encuentra Frederick, seguramente me habría acercado sin él saberlo y podría haber cometido los mismos "errores" que usted y David»

«Es muy amable intentar quitarle importancia a lo que Charming y yo hemos hecho, pero de todas maneras somos culpables, lo más honroso hubiera sido contárselo, decírselo todo antes de comenzar algo»

«Volvamos a empezar desde cero» sonrió dulcemente la rubia a mi lado «¿Ok?»

«Ok» asintió con una ligera sonrisa Mary que atrapó la mano que le tendía Kathryn para sellar el acuerdo

«Bien, ahora que está todo aclarado, podemos irnos» dije yo arrancando el coche, dirección el hospital de Storybrooke para que Kathryn pasara los exámenes de rutina.

«Hello» dije abrazando a mi morena que acababa de abrirme la puerta de su sala secreta

«Hey» me susurró ella devolviéndome el abrazo, sacándonos a ambas un ligero suspiro.

«¡Qué bueno verte!»

«Pensaba lo mismo» me respondió separándose de mí para cerrar la puerta mientras que yo cogía a Henry en mis brazos

«Tengo una buena noticia» les dije «Kathryn ha sido soltada por Gold, no sabemos muy bien por qué, debió pensar que con toda esta agitación yo no tenía tiempo para ocuparme de ello, pero se equivocó y Kathryn ha aceptado poner una denuncia contra él…»

«¿Y ella está bien?»

«Está bien» la tranquilicé «en fin parece que Gold se sirvió de su cara como si fuera un , pero según Whale no debería quedarle ninguna secuela»

«Menos mal y Gold, ¿dónde está?»

«Ruby lo está vigilando por mí, ahora voy a arrestarlo, quería venir a verte antes, además tengo algo para ti, Ruby te ha hecho una tarta de manzana»

«¿De verdad?» me preguntó con una ceja levantada «¿Para mí?»

«Por supuesto, oh, y ella se ha empeñado en ayudarme a hacerte la comida, tenía miedo de que te envenenara» le revelé y una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en su rostro.

«Es muy amable por su parte, dale las gracias de la mía»

«Cuenta con ello, ¿podemos hablar dos minutos? ¿En privado?»

«Claro, sígueme» me respondió antes de coger mi mano y arrastrarme a otra estancia que debía ser la habitación « ¿Qué tenías que decirme?»

«No gran cosa» le dije antes de acercarme a ella, agarrándola por la cintura y pegarla a mí «solo tenía ganas de poder besarte y no quería hacerlo delante de Henry»

«Oh, interesante» susurró ella antes de poner sus tentadores labios sobre los míos.

«Sí, extremadamente interesante» añadí yo antes de empujarla hacia la cama y unirme a ella inmediatamente

«Ya lo veo…» me respondió mientras que yo volvía a tomar posesión de sus labios, provocándole un gemido de satisfacción

Al dejar sus labios, descendí los míos por su cuello, sembrándolo de pequeños besos mientras que mis manos se deslizaban bajo su blusa, acariciando su piel suave como la seda, una risa salió de sus labios.

«Lo siento, solo es que tengo muchas cosquillas» se excusó ella antes de capturar de nuevo mis labios, nuestras lenguas enredándose la una en la otra.

«¡Mamá R., tu teléfono está sonando!» se oyó la voz de Henry haciendo que nos separásemos

«¡Voy!» exclamó Regina incorporándose, arreglando rápidamente su peinado antes de salir de la estancia dejándome allí.

Esta mujer me va a matar, no sabía muy bien cómo no me había dado cuenta en estos dos últimos meses hasta qué punto era apetecible, perfecta para mí…

Decidí levantarme para unirme a Henry y a Regina en la sala de al lado y me sorprendí al ver a mi morena nerviosa al teléfono.

«Es Kathryn» me informó Henry

«Oh, ¿y sabes qué quiere?»

«No, pero no vamos a tardar en saberlo, ¿puedo coger un trozo de tarta de manzana?»

«Sí, sírvete» le respondí abriendo la bolsa para sacar el pastel. Retiré el papel de aluminio antes de ponerlo encima de la mesa y corté un trozo con el cuchillo que había traído de casa de Regina, porque no sabía exactamente qué habría en esta sala secreta que, cuanto más la miraba, más se parecía a un mini apartamento.

«Gracias» me respondió el cogiendo el trozo que yo acababa de cortar, dándole un mordisco «Hmm, Ruby es realmente la mejor cuando se trata de pasteles»

«Estoy segura de que a tu madre también se le dan bien» le recordé yo girándome hacia ella. Su conversación parecía menos agitada que antes, me deslicé por su espalda, pasé mis brazos por su cintura, y apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro intentando captar lo que Kathryn decía.

«Te prometo comer contigo en cuanto mi guardia de prisión me deje salir» dijo Regina provocando una exclamación de protesta de mi parte

«Te recuerdo que solo quiero mantenerte con vida» repliqué yo, lo que hizo reír a la rubia del otro lado.

«_Ella tiene razón Regina, estás mucho más a segura de momento allí dónde estás. Rehabilitarte llevará su tiempo, pero estamos en ello. Emma, Ruby y yo haremos lo que haya que hacer para que puedas vivir con todo el mundo»_

«No sé lo que haría sin vosotras»

«Nada, seguramente» respondí yo dejando un beso en su mejilla, mientras que ella me sacaba la lengua

«¡Deja de ser mala conmigo!»

«No soy mala, solo me gusta pincharte, y además como el dicho, quién bien te quiere te hará llorar»

«Si tú lo dices»

_«Sois tan monas»_ dijo Kathryn «_bien, tengo que dejaros, Ruby me necesita, Snow intenta escaparse para buscar a Emma y sabéis tanto como yo que no es una buena idea»_

«Sí, de todas maneras yo no voy a tardar, debo ocuparme de Gold»

_«Ok, envíanos un sms cuando podamos dejar suelta a la fiera»_

«Está bien» sonreí yo mientras que Regina colgaba y se daba la vuelta hacia mí, nuestros rostros se encontraban solamente a algunos centímetros. Me hundí en aquellos orbes marrón oscuro, y me costó horrores dejar de contemplarla. Solo cuando Henry nos habló conseguí mirar a otro lado que no fuera lo que tenía delante

«Mamis, ¿me voy a quedar aquí o me marcho con mamá E.?»

«Te vas con Emma, tienes que cambiarte, tomar una ducha, y además en la superficie tienes tu habitación, tus cosas, es mucho mejor»

«Pero…Vas a estar sola, ¿quién se queda contigo?»

«Nadie, pero tú me vendrás a visitar y además puedes llamarme cuando quieras, mi número está registrado en el teléfono fijo de casa, Emma lo tiene, y también Kathryn y Ruby, por lo que parece. No te preocupes»

«Ok» susurró él abrazando a Regina antes de separarse de ella «voy a coger la chaqueta» dijo dejándome sola con ella

«¿Todo bien con Kathryn?» le pregunté finalmente mientras le colocaba uno de sus mechones en su sitio.

«Sí, he debido explicarle ciertas cosas, me culpa, y puedo comprenderla, he jugado con ella y sus sentimientos…Pero estoy en el buen camino para volver a ganarme su confianza, en fin, espero»

«Creo que sí, ya sabes, creen en ti, aunque tendría razones para no hacerlo»

«Bien, ya estoy, podemos irnos» se oyó la voz de Henry, impidiéndonos continuar con nuestra conversación.

«Ok, te llamo en cuanto tenga un momento, intentaré pasar a verte esta noche, ¿ok?»

«Ok, cuidaos, no hagáis tonterías ninguno de los dos, ¿vale?»

«Prometido» sonreí besándola en la mejilla, tenía ganas de mucho más, pero no quería hacerlo delante de Henry, sabía que a Regina no le gustaría…Cogí mi chaqueta, dejando la bolsa que contenía las cosas que le había traído.

«¡Espera! ¿No es ese mi pañuelo? ¿Y mi camisa? ¿Tú no tienes ropa o qué?» dijo Regina acercándose a mí

«Bueno…Sí…Pero…» balbuceé, sintiendo cómo mis mejillas se coloreaban.

«Te sientan muy bien» me respondió ella reajustándome el pañuelo, y dejándome un beso en las mejillas «pero dime, si coges mis cosas, ¿quiere eso decir que tengo el derecho de coger las tuyas?»

«Supongo que sí» dije no muy convencida de lo que me iba a decir

«Bien, te cojo la chaqueta» me respondió ella quitándomela, haciéndola deslizar sobre sus hombros, así ya estamos iguales

«Supongo que me lo tengo merecido» asentí «el rojo te sienta bien, pega con tu color de labios y tu pintura de uñas»

«Gracias»

«De nada, bien, ahora sí tenemos que irnos, te llamo, lo prometo» le aseguré mientras nos abría la puerta, y nos dejaba salir.

«¡Espero que me llames!» replicó Regina cerrando la puerta y dedicándome una sonrisa divertida, ¡Dios! ¡Cómo amaba a esa mujer!


	26. Chapter 26

David

Rápidamente nos unimos a Ruby, Kathryn y Snow en Granny's donde la rubia y la morena retenían a la que era mi madre biológica, impidiéndole salir en mi busca.

«Hola otra vez, gente» dije abriendo la puerta

«Hey, ¿todo bien?»

«Perfect, y ustedes con…»

«¡Deja de hacer eso!» exclamó Snow enfadada

«¿De hacer qué?» pregunté

«De impedir que te siga»

«Si no te empeñaras en hacerle daño a mi novia, no me vería obligada a pedirles a Kathryn y a Ruby que te vigilaran como a una niña de guardería. Ahora, perdóname, pero tengo algo más importante que hacer que escuchar tus quejas» repliqué con toda la calma que me había invadido durante mi tiempo con Regina, pero que se estaba yendo tan rápido como había venido «Rub, ¿puedo dejarte a Henry? Tiene que tomar una ducha y cambiarse, yo tengo que ir a ocuparme de Gold antes de que se entere por alguien de que quiero atraparlo y decida huir»

«Cuenta con ello, voy a ocuparme de tu pequeño»

«¡No soy pequeño!» exclamó Henry haciéndome sonreír

«Pórtate bien con Ruby, no le hagas perder la cabeza»

«Prometido, ten cuidado con Gold»

«Lo tendré» le prometí abrazándolo «¡adiós a todos!» dije antes de salir sin esperar a que Snow comenzase otra vez. Era consciente de que debía tener una conversación de verdad con ella, pero tenía tendencia a querer rebajar a Regina en cada frase y yo no podía soportar eso más de unos segundos. Suspirando entré en el coche, dirección la comisaría para coger mi arma y las esposas que me iban a ser útiles para arrestar a Gold.

«¿David? ¿Qué haces aquí?» pregunté a mi padre biológico al encontrarlo en una de las sillas de la comisaria

«He venido a hablar contigo, sobre Regina»

«Si es para lanzarme el mismo discurso que Snow, no tengo tiempo, tengo otra cosa que hacer»

«No, en absoluto, ella me ha explicado lo que te ha dicho y he comprendido que no es lo que tú tienes ganas de oír, que realmente la amas. Si ella es tu Amor Verdadero, ni Snow ni yo podemos hacer nada y tú tampoco. Así que, solo quiero hacerte una pregunta, ¿eres feliz con ella?»

«Sí» respondí yo con toda la determinación que tenía, y él me sonrió

«Entonces, no me interpondré entre ustedes si la amas y eres feliz con ella, es todo lo que necesitaba saber, es todo lo que siempre he querido para mi hija»

«Gracias David» sonreí yo también aliviada, aunque no me hubiera criado, me daba cuenta de que su opinión contaba para mí

«De nada. He sabido que intentar arrestar a Gold, si necesitas ayuda, busco trabajo»

«¿Coger a mi padre como ayudante del sheriff? Podría estar bien, ¡coge!» dije pasándole un par de esposas y la placa que volvía a él por derecho «ahora estás a prueba»

«Bien, entonces, ¿puedes explicarme todo el caso?»

«Te lo explicaré por el camino, vamos» le respondí cogiendo mi placa, mi revólver y mis esposas.

«¡Gold, abra esta puerta, no me obligue a echarla abajo!» grité golpeando por tercera vez la puerta de su casa, que finalmente se abrió dejando ver a Belle

«Oh…yo la conozco»

«Es probable, escuche, estaré contenta de hablar de eso más tarde, pero de momento, debo ver a Gold»

«Está en el sótano, bajó ahí desde que soltó a Kathryn, hablaba de hacer volver la magia a Storybrooke, yo he entendido mucho»

«Ok, David quédate con Belle, yo voy a buscar a Gold»

«¿Estás segura de que te puedes ocupar tú sola?»

«Sí, tengo un arma y él no»

«¿Y por lo que se refieres a la magia?»

«No creo que haya encontrado el modo de reactivarla, necesitaría más tiempo, si necesito ayuda, te llamo, prometido»

«Ok» asintió él «solo ten cuidado»

«Hecho»

Entré en la casa y no tarde mucho en encontrar la puerta que daba al sótano. La abrí con la ayuda de una horquilla, técnica que aprendí antes de ir a la cárcel y que ha resultado ser muy práctica.

Al bajar las escaleras, encontré a Gold sentado en una mesa, en el centro del sótano, mezclando diversas sustancias.

«Poco importa lo que esté intentando fabricar, quiero que lo deje inmediatamente» dije

«¿Y por qué, sheriff Swan?»

«Porque queda arrestado por el secuestro y la agresión a Kathryn Nolan»

«No tiene ninguna prueba»

«Ella ha puesto una denuncia contra usted, es prueba suficiente y también tengo las fotos de las heridas que le causó» le respondí haciendo que levantara por la fuerza para ponerle las esposas, y haciéndolo pasar delante de mí, al subir las escaleras «Podemos irnos David. Belle, si lo desea, puede acompañarnos»

«Sí, lo prefiero…no deseo quedarme sola aquí»

«De acuerdo, en ese caso, síganos…»

«¿Rub, Henry? ¡He vuelto!» dije abriendo la puerta de la casa de Regina, dejando pasar a Belle a la que había traído conmigo.

«En el salón» me respondió Ruby

«Estamos jugando a la Wii» creyó oportuno añadir Henry. Entré en la estancia encontrando a mi hijo y a la que consideraba como mi mejor amiga bailando como locos con "Call me maybe" de Carly Rae Jepsen.

«¡Ni siquiera sabía que aquí había una Wii!» exclamé mientras que su baile acababa con la victoria de Ruby.

«Mamá me la compró hace unos meses»

«Ok, ¿todo ha ido bien?»

«Super, hemos dejado a Kathrynh en su casa y después hemos venido para acá, he tomado una ducha y como nos aburríamos propuse jugar a Just Dance»

«Ok, oh, he traído a Belle conmigo, me he dicho que podría quedarse un tiempo aquí. ¿Crees que molestará a Regina?»

«No lo creo» me aseguró Henry «pero si quieres asegurarte, llámala»

«Es lo que voy a hacer. Rub, Henry, ¿podéis llevarla a la habitación de invitados?»

«Sin problema» confirmaron los dos. Ruby soltó su mando, y se giró hacia Belle, su sonrisa se agrandó si eso era posible, sus ojos brillaron antes de dejar escapar un

«Hey…»

«Buenos días» respondió tímidamente la joven a mi lado, sacándome una sonrisa antes de desaparecer para llamar a Regina, que respondió al primer toque.

«¿Todo bien?»

«Todo muy bien, cariño, no te preocupes» le respondí y ella suspiró de alivio. Yo subí y entré en la habitación «He arrestado a Gold, pero no podía dejar a Belle sola, así que le he propuesto quedarse en tu casa algunos días, espero que no te moleste»

«No, en absoluto, has hecho bien»

«Ok…Y he hablado con David…»

«Oh, ¿ha ido mal?»

«No, lo contrario. Me ha preguntado si era feliz contigo, que si lo era, eso era lo que importaba, lo he encontrado extraño, sobre todo viendo cómo ha reaccionado Mary Margaret»

«David no tiene conmigo el mismo pasado que tu madre, honey, es normal que haya sido menos duro convencerlo»

«Lo sé…pero con lo que ella te hizo, no debería meterse entre nosotras como lo está haciendo»

«Yo también le hice daño, lo sabes…»

«Pero fue ella quien comenzó» repliqué antes de que una risa resonara al otro lado

«Eres adorable» fue su única respuesta sacándome una sonrisa

«Tú eres la adorable. Pasaré a verte esta noche con la cena, podemos comer juntas, ¿qué te parece? Eso nos permitiría terminar la velada que no pudimos terminar la última vez, estoy segura de que Ruby estará contenta de cuidar a Henry, parece que se llevan bien, cuando he entrado, estaban jugando a Just Dance»

«Me gusta mucho ese juego» dijo Regina haciendo que mi sonrisa se agrandara. Me la imaginaba en pantalones cortos, muy sexy, saltando en todos los sentidos, con un mando de la Wii en la mano

«¿Mamá?»

«¿Sí, Henry?»

«¿Vienes a jugar con nosotros? Le estamos enseñando a Belle cómo funciona la Wii»

«Hm.., ok, voy»

«Super» me sonrió antes de salir y dejarme que acabara de hablar con Regina

«Voy a dejar que vayas a jugar, ¿a qué horas vienes?»

«¿A las 19:00? ¿Te va?»

«De todas maneras no me voy a mover» me respondió ella, provocándome una sonrisa divertida, definitivamente amaba su sentido del humor

«Espero que no te muevas, hasta luego, te amo»

«Yo también te amo, diviértete»

«Gracias» susurré antes de colgar. Salí de la habitación para unirme a Ruby, Belle y Henry en la planta de abajo para una partida de Just Dance.


	27. Chapter 27

Velada a solas

La sobremesa pasó a las mil maravillas, después de haber jugado a la Wii, Ruby, Henry y Belle me ayudaron a preparar la cena que pensaba llevar esa noche para comer con Regina, y terminamos en una batalla de harina en el momento de preparar el postre. Finalmente, tenía la sensación de haber encontrado una familia, yo que había pasado 28 años sin nadie.

Después de eso, Ruby se empeñó en elegirme la ropa para esa noche, al no encontrar nada entre mis cosas, se dirigió a la habitación de Regina. Encontró una camisa larga verdeazulada, del mismo color que mis ojos, y una par de leggins negros que me obligo ponerme antes de sacar una rizador de pelo de no sé dónde para peinarme.

Después, contenta de su resultado, me puso en la puerta con un par de tacones negros y la bolsa que contenía nuestra cena, no sin antes lanzarme un "que pases una buena noche" acompañándolo de un guiño muy significativo.

Yendo a pie hacia el cementerio, porque quería tomar el aire, solo me di cuenta de que había llegado cuando me encontré frente al mausoleo de la familia Mills. Empujé la puerta con mi mano libre, puse la bolsa en el suelo para poder empujar el féretro de Henry Mills senior, y poder bajar. Le envié un mensaje a Regina para decirle que ya estaba llegando. Bajé algunos escalones sin olvidarme de coger la bolsa, cerré rápidamente la entrada, encendí la linterna que había metido en la bolsa y comencé a bajar, tardando un minuto antes de encontrarme a la morena que me esperaba delante de la puerta.

«Hola, belleza fatal» sonrió Regina mirándome de la cabeza a los pies «Si hubiera sabido que sería una velada elegante, me habría preparado algo mejor»

«Ha sido idea de Ruby, no he podido ni decir esta boca es mía…»

«Ya veo, de todas maneras me doy cuenta de que es otra vez "Made en mi armario", decididamente no puedes pasar de mis ropas»

«Como te he dicho, es cosa de Ruby, aunque no me quejo por tener tu olor por todo mi cuerpo»

«Como yo tampoco me quejo por tener tu perfume en mí, aunque normalmente no me gusta la canela»

«Yo tampoco soy muy fan, por regla general, de las manzanas, pero ellas te representan, así que a mí me va» sonreí acercándome a ella, dejando la bolsa a nuestros pies para agarrarla por la cintura y apretarla contra mí. Bajé la cabeza y ella se puso de puntillas para que pudiéramos besarnos.

«¿Y si entramos? Prefiero no estar aquí, aunque confío en tu capacidad para no hacerte seguir»

«Tienes razón, no me gustaría que te pasase nada» asentí cogiendo rápidamente la bolsa, pasando mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y entrando en la habitación.

Una vez dentro, en seguridad, me dejé caer sobre el sofá arrastrando a Regina conmigo, dejando que apoyara su cabeza sobre mi hombro mientras yo le besaba la frente. Hubiera podido estar así horas, solamente ella y yo.

Y pensar que solo hacía un mes que nos hacíamos la guerra cada vez que nos encontrábamos. El cambio ha sido enorme, pero no volvería atrás por nada del mundo.

«¿Cómo va todo por Storybrooke?»

«Bien, creo, aunque creo que todos están un poco confusos. Kathryn lo explicó muy bien, se siente una mezcla entre Kathryn y Abigail, todo el mundo debe estar viviéndolo igual. Aunque hay algunos que lo llevan mejor que otros, Ruby, por ejemplo, tengo la sensación de que ella no ha cambiado»

«Creo que cada uno tiene su manera de reaccionar al cambio, acabaran por acostumbrarse, en fin, eso creo, y lo espero» susurró jugando con mi mano que había agarrado.

«¿Y si quieren volver? ¿Si no quieren quedarse aquí? ¿Qué haremos?»

«No lo sé, pero para mí es muy sencillo»

«¿Ah sí?»

«Yo iré donde vayas tú» me respondió con seguridad levantándome la cabeza para clavar sus orbes marrones en mis ojos

«Y yo iré donde vayas tú»

«Entonces, estamos de acuerdo aunque no sepamos dónde ir, aunque es verdad que preferiría quedarme aquí…»

«Ya somos dos, nunca he vivido allí y me gusta la comodidad, no sé cómo podría vivir sin electricidad, sin televisión, sin agua corriente…»

«Te comprendo y además aquí, estoy segura de no dejarme atrapar por la magia, aquí no tengo ningún sitio que me haga pensar en Daniel, excepto su féretro…»

«No te dejaré hundirte, ¿ok?» dije yo acariciando su mejilla. ¿Quién podía creer que detrás de esa máscara de frialdad se encontraba una joven mujer llena de dudas, de incertidumbres, una persona normal, al fin y al cabo?

«Ok…»

Decidiendo dejar de lado esa conversación de momento, me levanté alzándola conmigo.

«Y si me dices dónde están los platos, los cubiertos y los vasos»

«Ok» asintió ella conduciéndome a la estancia adyacente a la que nos encontrábamos «están en ese armario»

«Super, en ese caso, ve a sentarte, yo me ocupo de todo» sonreí empujándola fuera de la cocina a pesar de sus protestas «no te preocupes, sé recalentar un plato, no voy a hacer explotar tu cocina»

«Nunca se sabe contigo» replicó burlonamente Regina caminando hacia la otra habitación.

«Te prometo que no haré explotar nada» le sonreí dando un beso en las comisuras de los labios, provocándole un gruñido de frustración

«Si no tengo el derecho de tocar MI cocina, quiero un beso de verdad, no algo como lo que acabas de darme»

Sonriendo divertida, la agarré por su fina cintura, pegándome a ella, para posar mis labios sobre los suyos durante algunos segundos antes de separarnos, pero parece que eso no era suficiente para ella, porque agarrándome por el cuello de la camisa, llevó de nuevo sus labios a los míos con fiereza.

«Así está mejor» susurró ella separando nuestros labios por falta de aire.

«Sí…» murmuré con un sonrisa, seguramente bobalicona, sobre mi rostro.

«Bien, ahora puedes ir a preparar la cena, te dejo marchar» me respondió separándose de mí, dando saltitos hacia la mesa, haciendo que mi sonrisa se agrandara en mi rostro. Tenía la sensación de estar descubriendo a una Regina Mills completamente diferente, una Regina más libre y no estaba mal, para nada. Solo me gustaría que todo el mundo pudiese verla como yo la veo, porque ella se lo merece.

La cena transcurrió de maravilla, no había quemado nada, lo que era algo bueno y eso pareció impresionarla, parece que de verdad cree que soy la peor cocinera de Storybrooke.

«No deseo moverme, me quedaría así para siempre» susurró con su cabeza en mis rodillas

«Y yo…»

«¿Te quedarías conmigo esta noche?»

«Pienso que se podría arreglar, voy a llamar a Ruby, ella se quedará a dormir en la casa»

«Genial» me respondió «¿crees que podré salir de aquí pronto?»

«Déjame hasta mañana, tengo pensado organizar una reunión en el ayuntamiento. Quiero sondear un poco a la gente para saber lo que podemos hacer y si es necesario, solo si es necesario, les contaré algo de tu historia, para hacerles comprender que no siempre has sido la que ellos conocen y que no solo pueden culparte a ti»

«Si pudieras evitar decir mucho sobre mí, te estaría eternamente agradecida» replicó con cierto tono ácido antes de levantarse para dirigirse a su habitación, dejándome sola en el sofá.

«¡Regina!» exclamé yo haciendo que se girara

«¿Qué? ¿Algún problema?»

«No huyas, no así, sé muy bien que no te gusta que los demás sepan cosas de ti, pero ¿cómo quieres convencerlos de que tú no eres solo la reina malvada sin eso? ¿Cómo quieres que te saque de aquí para poder criar juntas a Henry, para poder despertarme en tus brazos todos los días? Es la única solución que he encontrado, la única…¡No quiero continuar viniendo aquí a verte, mejor sería encerrarte en la prisión, allí al menos podría verte mucho más fácilmente! Pero si tienes otra solución, ¡venga, te escucho!» exclamé levantándome mientras que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que intentaba rabiosamente enjugar con el dorso de la mano. Estaba al límite, todo lo que había pasado desde ayer ya había colmado la poca paciencia que me quedaba.

«Em'…» susurró ella acercándose a mí, tomando mis manos entre las suyas, atrayéndome hacia ella para abrazarme «lo siento, siento mucho que todo esto recaiga en tus hombros, que no pueda hacer nada para aliviar tu carga, debo ser la peor novia que existe, ¿verdad?»

«No, tú no eres la peor novia que existe, quizás tampoco seas la mejor, no lo sé, pero eres a quién yo he elegido, la que me hace feliz y eso me basta» le confesé

«Entonces si eso te basta, a mí también me basta» me respondió agarrando mi rostro y acercarlo al suyo, posando sus labios en los labios, pasándome todo su amor en ese beso, al menos es como yo lo sentí. Quizás ella no fuera perfecta para los otros, pero era perfecta para mí, y era todo lo que contaba.


	28. Chapter 28

Desayuno en la cama

El despertar del día siguiente se hizo en la calma más absoluta, ese tipo de despertar que sueño vivir todos los días. Regina dormía aún, su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello, su respiración lenta y regular, una expresión feliz y tranquila en su rostro, ¡Dios, cómo amaba a esta mujer!

Habiendo decidido que un desayuno en el cama no estaría mal, salí lo mejor que pude de debajo de las sábanas sin despertar a la bella durmiente de mi lado. Cogí la camisa de ayer que encontré en suelo al lado de mis zapatos, y no pude evitar que un flash de la noche anterior se insinuara en mi mente, Regina quitándome la camisa, Regina sembrándome el vientre de ligeros besos, Regina que me encendía como nunca nadie lo había hecho antes, Regina que, sencillamente, me amaba.

Moviendo la cabeza para volver al presente, entré en la cocina buscando con qué llenar un bandeja de desayuno. Encontré el paquete de café que Ruby había deslizado en mi bolsa ayer, y me dirigí a una cafetera de último modelo instalada en una esquina de la pequeña cocina.

Mientras el café se hacía, fui a la nevera, al otro lado de la cocina, y miré qué había dentro. Los restos de la cena, que no iban a ayudar mucho, una botella de leche, huevos, mantequilla, bien, con un poco de suerte encontraré harina por algún lado. No me acordaba de lo que Ruby había podido meter en la bolsa que había traído ayer por la mañana, así imposible acordarme si había harina o no.

Abriendo todos los armarios, acabé por encontrar la harina. Poniéndome manos a la obra, comencé la preparación de tortitas, lo único que me salía más o menos bien de plato dulce.

Al entrar en la habitación hundida en la penumbra, dejé la bandeja a la entrada antes de dirigirme a la cama en la que aún dormía Regina. Me deslicé bajo las sábanas y la estreché de nuevo contra mí respirando su perfume de manzana al que me había enganchado.

Dejando un beso en sus labios, la escuché suspirar antes de que hundiera su cabeza en mi cuello, farfullando algo que no comprendí.

«Arriba, mi pequeña marmota»

«Sueño…»

«Lo sé, mi amor, pero he preparado el desayuno, debes probar mis tortitas. Es una de las pocas cosas que puedo cocinar sin riesgo de intoxicación alimenticia»

«Así que, es necesario que me levante, ¿es eso?»

«No forzosamente, solo que te despiertes, el desayuno hoy será en la cama»

«Interesante, déjame buscar mi camisa»

«¿Por qué? Estás muy bien así» le respondí haciéndola enrojecerse

«¡No empieces!»

«¿Empezar qué?» pregunté inocentemente

Sin responder a la pregunta, Regina salió de la cama, desnuda como vino al mundo, dejando vía libre a mi imaginación, era sublime, no se daba cuenta de hasta qué punto.

«Hm, hm…»

Al salir de mis pensamientos, encontré los ojos marrones de mi morena, que se había puesto una camisa y unas braguitas mientras yo estaba perdida en mi imaginación.

«¿Decías?»

«Nada, pero quería sacarte de tus pensamientos»

«Lo siento» sonreí, aunque no lo sentía, y agarré su mano para tumbarla a mi lado

«Vamos a hacer como si creyera en tus excusas, pero solo porque tengo hambre»

«Voy a buscar la bandeja» respondí levantándome después de haber besado su mejilla. Cogí rápidamente la bandeja y me uní a la morena en la cama, colocándome confortablemente a su lado «e voilà la obra»

Cogiendo una de mis tortitas, Regina se la llevo a la boca y la mordió, antes de cerrar los ojos. Ok, le gustara o no le gustara, solo esperaba no haberla fastidiado con la receta. Finalmente, después de unos treinta segundos, que me parecieron horas, abrió los ojos y con una ligera sonrisa sencillamente me dijo

«Realmente no está mal, te autorizaría incluso a entrar en mi cocina para hacerlas otra vez»

Dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio de mis labios, la vi ahogar una risa.

«¿Estás segura de que no me has dicho que están buenas solo para agradarme?»

«No, te prometo que te digo la verdad»

«Genial» dejé escapar con una gran sonrisa mientras ella volvía a darle un mordisco.

«Ahora come antes de que se enfríe, sería una pena estropear un plato logrado por Emma Swan»

«¡Hey! ¡Eso no ha sido simpático!» exclamé dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro

«¿Quién te ha dicho que yo soy simpática, Sheriff Swan?» me preguntó ella, con su ceja derecha ligeramente alzada, haciéndome sonreír antes de acercarme para darle un beso en los labios.

«Yo lo digo, así como digo que te amo»

«¿Te he dicho ya que te transformas en una cursi en este momento?» susurró ella moviéndose ligeramente para poder mirarme a los ojos con sus dos orbes marrones que desbordaban malicia

«Pues entonces quiero transformarme en una cursi para siempre si eso me permite pasar momentos como este contigo»

«Interesante…»

«Yo también lo creo, Dearie» le respondí quitándole la tortita que ella se iba a meter en la boca, y dándole un mordisco

«¡Hey!» exclamó ella intentando cogerla, pero no se lo permití. Me empujó sobre la cama, y ella se subió encima para recuperar su posesión, pero no pensaba dejarla ganar tan fácilmente, y me la llevé a la boca mordiendo un trozo antes de que se abalanzara sobre mis labios, mordiéndome ligeramente mi labio inferior, haciéndome gruñir de dolor y de excitación al mismo tiempo. Me gustaba cuando la hacía enfadar, era más intensa, estaba bien saberlo «harías bien en dejar de robarme lo que me pertenece o…»

«¿O qué Señora Alcaldesa?»

«Podría hacerle mucho, mucho daño, sheriff Swan»

«¿Ah sí?»

«Sí…No me tiente para que se lo muestre…»

«¿Por qué? No tengo miedo de usted, Señora Alcaldesa» le respondí con una ligera sonrisa divertida

«¿No tiene miedo? Vamos a ver eso en seguida» me replicó descendiendo sus labios por mi cuello, mordiéndome la piel, haciéndome suspirar de placer y dejándome seguramente una marca que por el momento decidí ignorar, sobre todo cuando sus dedos se engancharon en la cremallera de la camisa para quitármela

«Continúa» susurré pasando mis manos por sus cabellos antes de escuchar un teléfono sonar, gruñendo por ello, «déjalo sonar»

«Es el tuyo» me respondió posando sus labios sobre los míos de nuevo

«Entonces, voy…sencillamente…a …dejarlo…sonar…»

«Buena idea, sheriff Swan» susurró ella mordiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja

Pero mi teléfono sonó de nuevo haciéndome protestar.

«Debe ser importante, voy a tener que cogerlo»

«Rompes todo el ambiente» refunfuñó quitándose de encima de mí

«Créeme, me hubiera gustado de verdad continuar con esto, pero parece que el universo conspira contra nosotras» suspiré yo cogiendo el teléfono «¡Swan! ¡Ya debe ser muy, muy importante!»

«Oh, estabas…»

«Ruby, no quiero que acabes la frase, ¿qué quieres?»

«Saber cuándo piensas venir, Henry te espera»

«En una hora, más o menos, terminamos de desayunar y salgo, no vine en coche ayer»

«¿Quieres que te vaya a buscar?»

«¿Por qué no?»

«Ok, dime solo dónde»

«Espérame delante del cementerio, yo te busco, oh, y una última cosa, si pudieras llamar a David para que reúna a todos los habitantes en el ayuntamiento, para más o menos a las cuatro de la tarde»

«¿Por qué?»

«Porque quiero hablarles a todos, me gustaría tantear el terreno para hacer que Regina pueda salir»

«Ok, en todo caso sabes que puedes contar conmigo para hablarles»

«Lo sé Rub, y te lo agradezco»

«De nada, buen fin de desayuno y hasta luego»

«Has luego Rub» le respondí antes de colgar y girarme hacia mi morena que se había puesto a comer mientras me escuchaba.

«¿Y?»

«Era Ruby, quería saber lo que hacía porque Henry estaba impaciente. Va a venir a buscarme frente al cementerio en una hora y va a pedir a David que organice la reunión»

«Ok, ¿podemos continuar con el desayuno?»

«Hm, hum, solo el desayuno, lo otro lo retomaremos más tarde si lo deseas»

«Lo acepto, por el momento» me respondió ella cogiendo una tortita y dándomela «Toma y no intentes quitarme la mía»

«No prometo nada» repliqué mientras la cogía y me llevaba un trozo a la boca con una sonrisa en los labios.


	29. Chapter 29

¡ Allá vamos!

«Hola otra vez, rubia, ¿estuvo bien el desayuno?» preguntó Ruby, apoyada en su coche con una ligera sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

«¡Habría estado mejor si no me hubieras molestado! Pero bueno, he pasado un buen momento»

«Lo sabía»

«¿Sabías qué?»

«Que Regina y tú habíais hecho cosas, es por eso que no volviste anoche»

«No hablaré de eso contigo, de hecho no lo hablaré con nadie que no sea Regina, y ella no está aquí, así que, no digo nada»

«Pero sí que es susceptible la señora»

«No soy susceptible, sencillamente protejo mi vida privada, venga, ahora, vámonos, me gustaría tener tiempo para darme una ducha, cambiarme de ropa y ver a mi hijo antes de ir a esa reunión»

«Y quizás pasar por la oficina, ¿no?»

«También, aunque estoy segura de que David hace un excelente trabajo él solo»

«Sí, pero aún eres la sheriff, él solo es el ayudante»

«Lo sé, pero en cuanto todo lo de Regina esté más calmado, me podré concentrar mucho mejor en mi trabajo. Lo que no debería llevar mucho tiempo si consigo convencer a alguien de que Regina no es la Evil Queen que todos conocieron en el mundo de los cuentos de hadas»

«Si hay alguien que pueda hacerlo, esa eres tú y sabes que puedes contar con mi ayuda, la de Henry, la de Kathryn e incluso la de David, todos estaremos ahí para ayudarte»

«Gracias, no sé lo que haría sin vosotros»

«Harías cualquier tontería» me sonrió Ruby tomándome por los hombros antes de abrirme la puerta y dejarme entrar en el coche, mientras ella daba la vuelta para para sentarse también y dirigirnos a la mansión.

Faltaba una media hora para la reunión y ya daba vueltas por el despacho de Regina, de aquí para allá. En media hora pondré en juego la libertad de la mujer que amo ante toda la población de Storybrooke. Me senté en la silla de la morena y saqué el teléfono, pasando las fotos de Regina, las de Henry conmigo, intentando calmarme como podía. No oí la puerta abrirse, ni a Mary ni a David acercarse a mí.

«¿Emma? ¿Todo bien?» me preguntó mi padre poniéndome una mano sobre mi hombro, lo que me hizo sobresaltarme «Lo siento, no quería asustarte»

«No te preocupes, ¿ya es la hora?»

«No, aún no, veníamos solo a ver si tú estabas bien»

«Si te digo que sí, ¿me creerías?»

«Realmente no» me respondió él con una ligera sonrisa «una foto muy bonita»

«Gracias» susurré yo volviendo a mirar mi teléfono en el que se encontraba una foto de Regina y mía, tomada esta mañana, mientras desayunábamos. Había cogido mi teléfono, lo había alargado y había cogido a Regina por la cintura, ella aún mantenía una de las tortitas en sus manos de manicura perfecta, una sonrisa feliz en su rostro, sus ojos brillantes con el mismo resplandor que los míos, simplemente de felicidad, la felicidad de estar juntas.

«Se parece mucho a la Regina de antes» escuché a Snow, sorprendiéndome «tenía esa sonrisa cuando me salvó la vida»

«Ella ha cambiado, ¿sabes? Aunque tú no quieras creerlo, no está fingiendo cuando está conmigo»

«Me gustaría mucho creerlo, de verdad que sí, pero ella ha hecho tanto daño a nuestra familia que me cuesta confiar en ella. Pero tengo confianza en ti, así que puedo intentar creer en un posible ablandamiento de Regina Mills, pero te aviso, si te hace el menor daño, esta vez no detendré su ejecución»

«¿Qué es esa historia de ejecución?» pregunté no muy tranquila

«Una vez conseguimos capturar a Regina, pero no puede llevar a término su ejecución»

«¿Quisisteis matarla»

«¡Ella también intentó matarnos, y varias veces!»

«Sí…es verdad…» suspiré concentrándome en mi teléfono. Cambió de imagen y se puso a vibrar, una llamada de Regina. Recuperando mi sonrisa, me di prisa en contestar «Hey…»

«Buenos días otra vez, sé que tu reunión es en diez minutos y que tendrás seguramente otra que hacer que hablar conmigo, pero…»

«Jamás tendré otra cosa mejor que hacer que hablar contigo» le respondí «¿Qué ocurre, amor?»

«Quería saber si estabas bien»

«Bien, un poco nerviosa, no quiero equivocarme en mis palabras, toda nuestra vida futura depende de ello»

«Estoy segura de que lo vas a hacer bien y si utilizas lo que sabes sobre mí, no te culparé, que lo sepas. Si eso nos permite vivir con algo de normalidad…»

«Lo sé, pero quiero evitarlo lo máximo que pueda, tenías razón, eso solo te concierne a ti y nadie más»

«Pero si eso me permite regresar y vivir contigo, dilo»

«Ok, pero si tengo que utilizarlo, que sepas que no lo haré a la ligera, solo lo haré porque de verdad no tenga otra solución»

«Lo sé y es por eso que te permito usarlo, ¡confío en ti!»

«Gracias, no tienes ni idea hasta qué punto eso me llega al corazón, te amo»

«Yo también te amo, como nunca he amado a nadie»

«Es recíproco. Te tengo que dejar, tengo que irme»

«Ok, ¿me llamarás en cuanto haya acabado?»

«Prometido, serás la primera en estar al corriente de cómo salga todo, ¡hasta luego!»

«Hasta luego» me respondió ella colgando. En ese momento me di cuenta de que había mantenido la conversación delante de mis padres, tenía tanta necesidad de escuchar su voz que me había olvidado de todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor. Al girarme hacia ellos, vi con asombro a Snow sonreír, y yo que pensaba que le iba a dar un ataque…

«¿Todo bien?» preguntó finalmente David

«Sí, todo muy bien» le dije con una sonrisa boba en mi cara

Esbozando una sonrisa, David no tuvo tiempo de replicar, ya que la puerta del despacho de mi morena se abrió dejando ver a Henry, Ruby, Belle y Kathryn.

«Todo el mundo está abajo, puedes venir» me informó Ruby

«Ok, ¿os quedáis todos conmigo, no?»

«Estaremos todos allí» me tranquilizó David mientras me levantaba de la silla como una autómata. Todo se decidía ahora, mi futuro, el de Henry y sobre todo el de Regina. No sabía lo que haría si los habitantes de Storybrooke no aceptasen que Regina hubiera podido cambiar, seguramente abandonaría la ciudad con ella, para irnos lejos, ella tendría que poder abandonar Storybrooke, pero ya me ocuparía de eso. Ella podrá hacerlo, yo haré todo para que podamos vivir juntas aunque no sea aquí…

Al entrar en la sala que ya había servido hacía unas semanas para la elección de Sheriff, solo que esta vez era toda Storybrooke la que se encontraba frente a mí, inspiré una última vez antes de caminar hacia el estrado y carraspear para llamar la atención sobre mí.

«Buenos días, para lo que no me conozcan aún, soy la sheriff Emma Swan, soy la hija de Mary Margaret o Snow White, como es conocida en la tierra de los cuentos de hadas, y de David Nolan, al que Snow llama Charming. También soy la madre del más maravilloso muchacho que hay sobre la tierra, Henry, que no sería el maravilloso chico que es si no hubiera sido criado por Regina Mills, a la que todo el mundo llama Evil Queen…»

«Esa bruja…» refunfuñó Leroy en primera fila, haciendo que varias voces en la sala se pusieran de su lado.

«Todos os habéis acostumbrado a llamarla así, pero ¿acaso una sola persona de las presentes se ha tomado aunque sea dos minutos para intentar ver cómo es ella bajo esa capa de hielo? Por supuesto que no, es más fácil odiarla, querer matarla sin saber quién es realmente. ¿A cuántos de vosotros realmente ha hecho daño? ¡Me gustaría saberlo!»

Al ver mi teléfono iluminarse, señal de que tenía un mensaje, me di prisa en cogerlo, asombrada por la persona que acababa de mandármelo, me disculpé rápidamente antes de salir por los bastidores.


	30. Chapter 30

Reunión

«¡Te había dicho que no vinieras!» exclamé yo en voz baja acercándome a la morena antes de tomarla en mis brazos

«Lo sé, pero no podía estar esperando completamente sola, sin saber cómo estaba yendo la cosa aquí, me estaba volviendo loca…»

«Ok, ok» susurré estrechándola un poco más fuerte mientras que ella posaba su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello, suspirando, lo que hizo moverse ligeramente mis cabellos y hacerme cosquillas «¿no te ha visto nadie?»

«Todo están aquí, nadie ha podido verme»

«No los he contado para saber si están todos, así que no estoy segura»

«No creo que se perdieran una reunión como esta, soy la alcaldesa, los conozco a todos»

Suspirando ante su declaración y decidiendo que no era el momento para discutir con ella, me separé delicadamente, le recoloqué un mechón tras la oreja antes de posar mis labios sobre los suyos.

«Es lo que necesitaba para volver a enfrentarme a todos esos tiburones» sonreí haciendo que la morena que tenía delante también riera

«Feliz de haberte podido servir para algo»

«Tú me sirves para muchas más cosas que esta» le respondí antes de posar una última vez mis labios sobre los suyos «quédate aquí, no te muevas, no querría que nadie que esté en la sala te viera»

«Ok» asintió mientras tomaba sus manos y depositaba en ella un beso antes de tomar el camino hacia el escenario sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

«Regina está atrás, en los bastidores» les susurré a Ruby, Kathryn, Henry, Belle, David y Snow «sé que no todos vosotros estáis a favor de que esté con ella, pero solo os pido que le echéis un ojo, miréis que no haga ninguna tontería mientras yo esté hablando»

«No te preocupes, me ocupo de vigilar a nuestra reina preferida» me respondió Ruby «ahora sal antes de que comiencen a hacerse preguntas»

«Ok» asentí antes de volver a mi sitio, frente a todo el mundo «disculpadme, retomemos, estaba preguntando a cuántas personas de las presentes ha hecho realmente daño» pregunté, y solo una o dos personas levantaron la mano «es lo que yo pensaba»

«Pero ella es la Evil Queen, ¿quién sabe lo que puede inventar para matarnos?»

«Si hubiera querido mataros, lo habría hecho durante estos 28 años durante los cuales no os acordabais de nada, en lugar de eso, simplemente ha vivido su vida sin preocuparse de vosotros, lo que prueba que todos podéis vivir juntos sin que se convierta en una masacre»

«Ella tiene razón» intervino Ruby «conocí a Regina en su época de Evil Queen y en absoluto era como es ahora, no os pido que creáis en mi palabra, solo que le deis el beneficio de la duda, dadle una oportunidad para que os demuestre que ha cambiado»

«¿Y si no queremos darle una oportunidad?» preguntó Leroy

«Si no deseáis darle una oportunidad, entonces yo me marcharé, me niego a vivir sin ella a mi lado»

«¡No hablas en serio, Emma!» exclamó Snow detrás de mí, haciendo que me diera la vuelta

«No puedo hablar más en serio, es mi alma gemela, mi Amor Verdadero y me niego a vivir sin ella. Y nadie me hará cambiar de opinión»

«En ese caso, te seguiremos, no importa donde vayas, estaremos contigo» respondió Mary acercándose y arrastrando a David con ella, para coger mi mano en la suya y abrir una sonrisa en su rostro.

«¿Y nosotras entonces?» dijo Ruby «¿no creeréis que nos vais a dejar solas? Vamos con vosotros, después de todo, ¡cuántos más, mejor!»

«¿Y el bar? ¿Se atenderá solo?» preguntó Granny desde la décima fila

«Estás tú y además puedes contratar a otro, porque si tengo una oportunidad de salir de aquí, me iré, es lo que siempre he querido hacer»

Al ver que eso iba a derivar en asunto familiar, tomé la palabra para disculparme antes de dirigirme a los bastidores donde los brazos de mi morena me esperaban.

«Has estado genial» me susurró ella

«No estoy segura de haberlo logrado, pero al menos no he utilizado tu pasado»

«Y te estoy agradecida, pero si lo hubieras hecho, no te lo echaría en cara»

«Lo sé, pero es tu pasado, no soy yo quien tiene que hablar de ello»

«Hm…hm…» dijo una persona detrás de nosotras, y me separé de Regina «¿puede yo también dar un abrazo a mamá?»

«Por supuesto que te dejo chico» le respondí separándome de ella para que pudiese tomar a Henry en sus brazos.

«Quizás deberíamos ir a mi despacho, no estoy segura de que este sea el mejor escondite»

«Si me hubieras escuchado y te hubieras quedado escondida…» farfullé mientras una sonrisa divertida aparecía en su rostro.

«Sabes muy bien que nunca escucho a nadie»

«Lo sé» suspiré poniendo los ojos en blanco.

«Pero, ¿quién está aquí? ¡Nuestra fugitiva preferida!» exclamó Ruby entrando en la estancia con todo el buen humor que la caracterizaba.

«Buenos días Ruby, Belle»

«Buenos días» respondió tímidamente la morena al lado de Ruby.

«¿Y si subís al despacho? Subo con Belle en dos minutos

«Ok» asintió Regina cogiendo la mano de Henry para salir con Ruby, dejándome sola con Belle «¿Sabe? Ella no se la va a comer, última noticia, Regina no come personas»

«Lo sé, pero es la Evil Queen y aunque intenta cambiar, me sigue dando miedo, hay algo en mi cabeza que se enciende y que me dice "atención, aun puede hacerte daño"»

«Dele una oportunidad, solo una, no le pido que se convierta en su mejor amiga, solo que le dé una oportunidad»

«Quiero hacerlo, pero no es seguro que funcione, pero quiero hacer un esfuerzo, porque ha aceptado alojarme cuando hubiera podido negarse»

«Gracias» le respondí con una ligera sonrisa «¿subimos?»

«Ok…» asintió ella antes de seguirme al segundo piso donde se encontraba el despacho de Regina.

«Entonces, ¿ahora cuál es el plan?» me preguntó Regina cuando entré al despacho

«No lo sé, vamos a dejarlos que hablen abajo y veremos cuál es el resultado»

«¿Piensas realmente abandonar Storybrooke?»

«Por estar contigo, lo haría sin dudar, podríamos mudarnos a la costa oeste, nunca he ido, estaría bien, y además hace sol allí, sería un cambio»

«Ni siquiera sé si puedo dejar la ciudad sin que haya algún problema»

«Entonces, habrá que intentarlo, las dos, veremos qué pasa»

«Ok» me respondió ella con una ligera sonrisa mientras la puerta se abría y aparecían Kathryn, David y Snow

«¡Regina!» exclamó con una sonrisa Kathryn dirigiéndose hacia mi morena para abrazarla «no podías hacerle caso a Emma y quedarte escondida»

«Yo, escuchar, realmente no va conmigo» replicó Regina, divertida, haciendo que pusiera de nuevo los ojos en blanco

«Pues presta atención, podría hacerte cambiar de opinión, siempre tengo un par de esposas en mi bolsillo»

«No lo harías»

«¿Quién sabe?» le respondí mientras que un carraspeo, proveniente seguramente de David, resonó detrás de mí, deteniendo nuestra conversación, y provocando un enorme silencio.

Al ver a Regina morderse el labio inferior, mientras se trituraba los dedos, me acerqué despacio a ella hasta coger una de sus manos para mostrarle que estaba ahí, la sonrisa que me dedicó me hizo comprender que había hecho bien.

«Bueno, sé que vosotros tres tenéis un pasado bastante importante en el mundo de los cuentos de hadas, pero aquí eso tiene que terminar, ya, en seguida, porque no quiero tener que estar yendo y viniendo entre tú y vosotros dos»

«Al fin de cuentas, es ella quien…»

«Ok, ¿qué acabo de decir?» exclamé interrumpiendo a Snow White «porque si tenemos que contar los puntos, Regina te salvó la vida sin conocerte y TÚ la traicionaste contándole a su madre que estaba enamorada de Daniel, así que se puede decir que te buscaste lo que te pasó. Así que no empieces a decir que ella es quien comenzó, porque me voy a enfadar de verdad»

«Cálmate, dearie» me susurró delicadamente la morena estrechándome un poco más la mano, acariciándomela dulcemente con su pulgar.

«Lo siento, solo es que me saca de quicio, ella no es tan blanca y quiere hacérnoslo creer»

«Yo tampoco soy tan blanca, ¿sabes?»

«Pero tú lo sabes y lo confiesas, intentas cambiar, para ellos es más fácil echarte todo la culpa a ti»

«Ok, confieso mis errores, cometí una estupidez al revelarle a Cora quién era Daniel para ti, pero ella jugó conmigo, tenía diez años y tú conoces a Cora, ¡sabes exactamente cómo es ella!»

«¡Lo sé demasiado bien y es justamente por eso que te había dicho que no lo contaras, sobre todo a ella! Pero bueno, estoy dispuesta a intentar no matarte más y hacer un esfuerzo por Emma, pero si tú no estás dispuesta a hacer nada, es tu problema»

Sonriendo ante el pequeño discurso de Regina, posé un beso en su mejilla no sin susurrarle un "eres adorable" que la hizo enrojecerse, adquiriendo, poco a poco, el color del tomate, y eso agrandó mi sonrisa, y también hizo aparecer una en los rostros de los presentes, salvo en David y Snow.

«Muy bien» acabó por responder Snow «quiero darte una oportunidad, una última oportunidad, pero si le haces el menor daño Emma, créeme, todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora para destrozarme la vida no será nada al lado de lo que te haré, he sido clara»

«Lo has sido» le aseguró Regina «pero, créeme, no tengo previsto hacerle ningún daño a Emma, la quiero más de lo que haya podido querer a nadie, la quiero más que a Daniel» le respondió sinceramente Regina, haciendo que casi derramase una lágrima que enjugue antes de que cayera. No sabía desde cuándo me había hecho tan emocional, pero a la vista está que salir con Regina me estaba convirtiendo en una cursi.

«Bien» dije yo intentando que mi voz no temblara «todo arreglado, ¿puedo ausentarme sin temer por la vida de alguna de las dos?»

«Sí» respondieron una después de la otra

«Bien, entonces, David, ¿puedo hablar contigo?»

«De acuerdo» confirmó él siguiendo fuera del despacho

Al cerrar la puerta tras nosotros, no sin antes lanzar un vistazo a las dos viejas enemigas, dije

«Ve a la sala a ver qué piensan los habitantes de Regina, aún para ellos eres su rey y yo…he declarado abiertamente que estoy con Regina, tú no has dicho nada y necesito a alguien neutral para inspeccionar»

«Yo me ocupo, no te enfades, pero dile a Regina que me gustaría hablar con ella más tarde, quisiera hacer bien mi labor de padre al menos una vez en mi vida»

«Supongo que no tengo elección»

«Realmente no»

«Muy bien, si eso te satisface, tendrás el derecho de hacerle tus preguntas a Regina, pero no la hastíes demasiado, ¿ok?, si no, me veré obligada a castigarte»

«No te preocupes, no le haré nada a tu bien amada»

«Eso espero»

«Bien, me voy, hasta luego»

«Hasta luego» le respondí antes de que se marchase en dirección a la sala de reunión. Yo volví adentro

Al abrir la puerta del despacho de Regina, asistí a una escena de lo más sorprendente, Regina mirando fijamente el rostro de Kathryn con los ojos como platos, mientras que Snow, a su lado, repetía la palabra "imposible" como una letanía.


	31. Chapter 31

La magia está de vuelta

«¿Qué ha pasado aquí?» pregunté a Henry

«Mamá ha curado a Kathryn, supongo que su magia ha vuelto»

«¡Cómo! ¿Cómo es eso posible?»

«Ni idea, pero, si ella la utiliza solo para hacer el bien, no hay problema, ¿verdad?»

«Supongo que no, chico» le respondí acercándome al pequeño grupo para poder ver yo también el rostro de la rubia que ya no tenía ni un solo hematoma «ok, esto es raro, ¿alguien puede explicarme lo que ocurre?»

«Yo he…he tocado el rostro de Kathryn…quería ver sus heridas y…eso la ha curado…La he curado…en fin, eso creo…»

«Pero, ¡es imposible! Aquí no ha magia, ¿verdad?»

«No debería haberla…Se quedó en el mundo encantado, no debería encontrarse aquí…Lo siento, Emma, yo no he querido utilizarla…Ha pasado solo…»

«Hey» susurré agarragándola por el hombro para que se diera la vuelta hacia mí y levantándole el mentón con dos dedos «no es tu culpa, tú ni siquiera sabías que la magia estaba de vuelta y además no la has utilizado para hacer el mal, haz hecho algo bueno, has curado a Kathryn»

«Pero si la utilizo para eso, podría utilizarla para otras cosas, no quiero hacerlo Emma, no quiero»

Al ver que comenzaba a entrar en pánico y consciente de que todos nos estaban observando, le tomé la mano y la saqué del despacho. Nos sentamos en las escaleras, y la estreché tiernamente en mis brazos.

«Confío en ti, sé que no la volverás a utilizar para hacer el mal, ya no eres la misma persona, Regina, la prueba, el simple hecho de que tengas miedo de volver a hacer el mal muestra que has cambiado, la antigua Regina no tendría miedo, ni se pararía a pensarlo»

«Pero…Tengo miedo, Emma…tanto miedo…»

«No tienes que tenerlo, yo estoy aquí, Henry está aquí, también Kathryn y Ruby, no estás sola, no tienes que tener miedo en recaer, nunca dejaré que eso pase, confía en mí»

«Confío en ti, es en mí, en mis reacciones en las que no confío ¿y si te hago daño? ¿Y si hago daño a Henry?»

«Te olvidas de a quien tienes delante» le respondí divertida «soy la salvadora, no vas a librarte de mí tan fácilmente»

«¿Me lo prometes?»

«Te prometo que nunca te dejaré, que podrás contar conmigo siempre que tú lo quieras»

Suspirando de alivio, Regina reposó su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello mientras yo comenzaba a acariciarle sus cabellos negros…

Después de haber pasado una media hora así, una en los brazos de la otra, tuvimos que separarnos cuando David apareció en las escaleras, con la expresión seria.

«¿Entonces? ¿Qué han dicho?»

«La mayoría están de acuerdo en darte una última oportunidad, pero otros no están de acuerdo»

«Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?» me preguntó Regina mordiéndose el labio inferior.

«Vamos a esperar, si todo se desarrolla bien, los otros tendrán que rendirse a la evidencia de que has cambiado y ellos cambiarán de opinión»

«¿Estás segura?»

«Sí, estoy segura y además, de todas maneras estaré pegada a ti como una lapa, a la primera persona que te toque un pelo la mato»

«No creo que sea una buena idea, pero te agradezco que intentes protegerme» me respondió con una ligera sonrisa mi morena antes de levantarse.

«¿Qué hacemos entonces?»

«Vamos a hablar con Rumpel, él debe saber por qué la magia ha vuelto a Storybrooke»

«Ok» asentí «voy a buscar mi chaqueta, espérame aquí»

«¿No pensarás que te vamos a dejar ir sola?» resonó la voz de Mary Margaret detrás de mí, sobresaltándome

«¿Desde cuándo estás ahí?»

«Lo suficiente para haber escuchado lo que ibais a hacer, y voy con vosotras»

«Rectificación, vamos todos con vosotras» añadió la voz de Ruby que salió acompañada de Kathryn y Belle.

«¿Estáis seguras?»

«Por supuesto que sí, somos un equipo, hacemos todo juntos, si no, no sirve de nada»

«Ok, cojo mi chaqueta y vamos» asentí subiendo los dos o tres escalones que habíamos bajado para coger mi chaqueta del despacho de Regina. Cogí también mi bufanda que me pasé alrededor del cuello antes de volver con todos y dirigirnos hacia la comisaría donde esperábamos que Gold pusiera luz en este asunto.

Al salir del coche, Regina echó hacia delante el asiento para dejar salir a Henry y Kathryn que nos habían acompañado, mientras que Belle, Ruby, Snow y David salían del coche de este último.

Busqué la llave de comisaría en mis bolsillos al llegar a la puerta, y acabé por encontrarla en uno de mis bolsillos interiores, bajo la mirada divertida de Regina. Tenía demasiados bolsillos en esta chaqueta.

La metí en la cerradura, la giré y empujé la puerta para que todos pasaran antes de entrar yo.

«Sabía que vendrían a verme» dijo Gold levantándose de la cama de la celda sobre la que estaba sentado.

«¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué sabía eso?» pregunté arqueando una ceja de la misma manera que lo hacía Regina todo el tiempo

«Porque sentí su llegada, es extraño que no la haya presentido, majestad»

«Pues así es» respondió Regina «¿Puedo saber cuándo la presentiste Gold?»

«Anoche, poco después de las doce»

«Ah» dije yo al mismo tiempo que Regina, mirándonos durante unos minutos, nuestras mejillas enrojeciéndose

«Decididamente no podemos hacer nada sin que todo termine de manera extraña» susurró Regina que hizo una mueca, haciéndome sonreír.

«¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó anoche?» preguntó Henry mirándonos a las dos…Oups…

«Bueno…digamos que…hemos dormido juntas…Eso es, hemos dormida juntas, ¿no es verdad, Regina?»

«Sí, es eso, absolutamente» asintió esta última provocando la loca risa silenciosa de Ruby detrás de Henry.

«Vale…Digamos que os creo…Pero solo porque no estoy seguro de querer saberlo en realidad»

«Muy sabio, chico, créeme» le respondí despeinando sus cabellos antes de ver la cara, medio horrorizada, medio asqueada que ponían Snow y David.

«¿Qué?» les pregunté tapando las orejas de Henry «¿No pensareis que aún era virgen y que Henry es el producto de la Inmaculada Concepción?»

«Bueno…»

«Tengo 28 años, pronto 29, y vosotros, ¿cuántos tenéis? ¿22, 23? Habéis tenido que hacerlo para tenerme…Oh, Dios mío…No me puedo creer lo que acabo de decir y no quiero imaginarlo»

«Es verdad que podrías haberme evitado esa imagen, Emma, te hubiera estado muy agradecida…buah…» exclamó Regina cerrando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza «no voy a poder cerrar los ojos sin imaginar eso…»

Sacando mis manos de las orejas de Henry, me acerqué a Regina y le susurré al oído

«Me ocuparé de hacerte olvidar eso esta noche, si sabes por dónde voy»

«Interesante…»

«También lo creo…»

«Hm, hm…» resonó detrás de mí, me giré y me crucé la mirada de Snow

«¿Sí?»

«Decidnos si molestamos»

«Ah, no, en absoluto, ¿verdad, Gina?»

«No, no»

«Bien, si toda esta historia de la magia está solucionada, podemos irnos…»

«Esperen, ¿podría hablar con Belle un momento, a solas?»

«¿Y por qué?» exclamó Ruby furiosa

«Deja Ruby, voy a hablar con él»

«De acuerdo, pero si te amenaza o lo que sea, nos llamas, ¿ok?»

«No se preocupen, nunca haría daño a Belle»

«Así lo espero» replicó Ruby soltando el brazo de Belle, saliendo con nosotros, dejando a Lacey con Gold


	32. Chapter 32

Por fin en casa

«Por fin tranquila» suspiró Regina sentándose en el sofá a mi lado con una copa de sidra en la mano.

«Sí…» le respondí reposando mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello

«Espero que todo esté más tranquilo a partir de ahora, estoy harta de correr por todos lados, estoy reventada»

«Y yo…»

«No es que no me guste Ruby y compañía, pero ¿crees que se van aquedar mucho tiempo?»

«No lo sé, Kathryn está aquí porque le asusta quedarse sola en su casa, Belle porque no conoce a nadie aquí a parte de nosotras y Ruby se niega a dejarla, creo que siente una pequeña debilidad por Belle»

«La Bella y la Bestia, nueva versión»

«¿La Bestia? ¿Por qué dices eso?»

«Porque…¿no te lo he dicho?»

«Si te lo pregunto, es porque no me las dicho»

«Ruby además de ser Caperucita Roja es también el lobo»

«¿Bromeas? ¿Verdad?»

«En absoluto, ¿me crees capaz de bromear con una cosa como esa?»

«No, por supuesto que no, es solo que me ha sorprendido, es todo»

«Ok, ¿vamos a acostarnos? Estoy cansada»

Asintiendo me levanté, cogí su copa y la dejé en la mesa antes de pasar un brazo bajo sus piernas, y el otro detrás de su cabeza, levantándola.

«¿Qué haces?»

«Te llevo, ¡menuda pregunta!»

«Eso lo veo, pero, ¿por qué?»

«Porque eres mi novia y porque me apetece, sencillamente»

«Estás loca»

«Loca por ti, absolutamente» repliqué «y ten cuidado con lo que dices, te estoy llevando bien, pero podría decidirme a cargarte como a un vulgar saco de papas»

«¡No harías eso!»

«¿Y por qué, a ver?»

«Porque no lo harías, lo sé»

«No estaría yo segura de eso» le respondí con una sonrisa divertida antes de hacerla girar

«¡Emma! ¡Suéltame! ¡Para! ¡No es divertido!» protestó Regina golpeándome la espalda, haciendo reír a carcajadas

«Yo lo encuentro muy divertido» le respondí abriendo la puerta de la habitación y llevándola hasta la cama donde la deje caer antes de subir yo al colchón, poniendo una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo, inclinándome para apoyar mis labios en los suyos, haciendo callar cualquier sonido de protesta.

Mientras descendía mis besos por su cuello, la escuché gemir, mientras mis manos se ponían en acción, desabrochando uno a uno los botones de su blusa.

«Prepárate para no dormir mucho, Emma Swan…» me susurró ella al oído haciéndome temblar de excitación anticipada.

«Hola, ¿has dormido bien?» preguntó la voz de Ruby cuando entré en la cocina aún medio dormida.

«Hm…»

«Conozco una que no es muy mañanera» bromeó Kathryn «de hecho dos, Regina estaba igual esta mañana»

«¿Dónde está?» pregunté mirando a mi alrededor, inquieta al no verla

«Justo detrás de ti» susurró una voz en mi oído

Al girarme, no pude evitar que una sonrisa se formara en mi rostro. Vestida con un traje entre azul y violeta, sus cabellos aún húmedos de la ducha que seguramente acababa de tomar, ahí estaba.

«Hey»

«Hey» me respondió con una ligera sonrisa

«Finalmente no era un café lo que necesitaba, sino una Regina» escuché detrás de mí

«Ya lo sabemos para la próxima vez»

«Si fuera tú, me callaba, Rub, al menos la persona que yo amo sabe que la amo, si ves por dónde van los tiros…»

«¿Qué estás contando?»

«¿Yo? La verdad, ¿por qué?»

«Ok, ¡tú y yo tenemos que hablar!» exclamó la morena acercándose a mí y cogiéndome del brazo para arrastrarme al despacho de Regina, cerrando la puerta tras de nosotras.

«Veamos, ¿cuándo piensas hablar de tus sentimientos con Lacey?»

«Belle, prefiere que la llamemos Belle y no pienso contarle nada»

«¿Por qué?»

«Porque ama a Gold y él la ama, yo no estoy aquí para romper el amor entre dos personas»

«¿Así que simplemente te vas a quedar parada? ¿Mirando cómo se aman?»

«Si ella es feliz, es lo más importante, solo quiero su felicidad»

«¿Y a la tuya qué le den?»

«Y si Daniel estuviera vivo y Regina estuviera con él, no habrías intentado separarlos, ¿verdad? La dejarías vivir su vida con él»

«Es diferente. Si Daniel no hubiera muerto a manos de Cora, yo seguramente no hubiera conocido a Regina, es más, quizás mis padres no se hubieran conocido tampoco, y seguramente yo no hubiera nacido»

«Es verdad, dicho así…»

«Entonces, ¿de verdad no piensas hacer nada?»

«Sí, no pienso hacer nada, y nada de lo que digas, me hará cambiar de opinión»

«Bien»

«Bien, oh, y en el futuro, por favor, sé buena y evita los sobrentendidos»

«Prometido» le respondí antes de salir del despacho y volver a la cocina donde encontré a Regina.

«Tu taza de café» me sonrió señalándome la taza que me esperaba al lado de la suya en la mesa

«Gracias» le susurré sentándome en una silla a su lado «¿Henry aún no se ha levantado?»

«No, creo que todo lo que pasó ayer fue agotador para él, tiene derecho a una buena mañana de descanso»

«Es verdad. ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?»

«Ni idea, ¿y tú? ¿Alguna idea?»

«Podríamos dar un paseo por el bosque. Podemos hacer un pic-nic en un pequeño claro que encontré hace un tiempo y estoy segura de que a Henry le encantará»

«¿Por qué no? Habrá que preguntarle a Henry qué piensa, pero creo que estará de acuerdo»

«Entonces, hecho, voy a tomar una ducha, mientras, tú puedes ocuparte en despertar al chico» le respondí con entusiasmo mientras me acababa el café de un solo trago

«¿Y nosotras qué hacemos?»

«¿Vosotras? Vosotras podéis buscaros la vida por un día sin nosotros, ¡Regina, Henry y yo tendremos un día en familia!» dije antes de salir de la cocina.

«Tengo hambre…¿Llegaremos pronto?» preguntó Henry

«Pronto, ya vas a ver, es super bonito» le respondí mientras que él farfullaba «solo cinco minutos»

«Había un claro más cerca, no estamos obligados a ir tan lejos…»

«Vaya…creo que alguien se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo esta mañana» canturreó Regina que se encontraba a mi lado

«Yo también lo creo, tiene el pelo oscuro, tiene dos mamás y…»

«Está bien, parad con eso, no es divertido…»

«Ok, ¿qué ocurre?»

«Nada, solo estoy cansado, ¿crees que todo volverá a la normalidad pronto?»

«¿Qué quieres decir?»

«Bueno…La escuela y todo eso, no pensaba que un día lo diría, pero lo echo de menos»

«Oh…Cuando tú dices "y todo eso", ¿hablas también de Regina y de mí?» pregunté con un pinchazo en el corazón estrechando aún más la mano de la morena

«¡No!» exclamó él dándose la vuelta «vosotras dos es lo único bueno que ha pasado»

«Ok, por lo que respecta al colegio, hablaré con Mary Margaret y veremos qué podemos hacer, pero habrá que dejar pasar un tiempo para que todo el mundo se acostumbre, para que todo se organice»

«Ok…»

«Pero, dejemos eso de lado, y disfrutemos de este día, ¿qué te parece?»

«De acuerdo» afirmó con su sonrisa de vuelta


	33. Chapter 33

Vuelta a la normalidad

_**P.O.V. Regina **_

Hacía una semana que había vuelto a la vida y ésta en Storybrookke, poco a poco, había retomado su curso. Emma y David trabajaban juntos en la comisaría, Snow había retomado las clases, para gran alegría de Henry que se había encontrado con todos sus amigos y más específicamente con la pequeña Grace con quien parecía llevarse muy bien.

En cuanto a mí, volvía al ayuntamiento por primera vez desde hacía una semana y lo menos que puedo decir es que Emma estaba mucho más nerviosa que yo, si eso es posible.

«¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te acompañe? ¿O que te deje un arma? Nunca se sabe si por ahí hay alguien que quiera tomarla contigo…»

«Todo va a ir bien, no me va a pasar nada y si pasa cualquier cosa, te prometo que te llamo»

«¿Y si no tienes tiempo para llamarme?»

«Tendré tiempo…»

«Pues si no fuera el caso, quiero que utilices tu magia para defenderte…»

«¡Ni hablar! Ya hemos hablado de eso y me niego a usar otra la vez la magia, la última vez fue en contra de mi propia voluntad, no sabía que la había recobrado»

«Ok, pero estás segura de no querer que me quede contigo, por lo menos la primera mañana»

«No, no es necesario, ve a hacer tu trabajo de sheriff y déjame hacerme el mío, ¿ok?» le dije dejando un beso en sus labios antes de coger mi chaqueta y salir del cuarto, sin darle tiempo a responder, sabía que si se lo daba, me iba a poner más nerviosa y acabaría abandonando la idea de volver al trabajo, lo que había pasado todo el resto de la semana… «¡Henry, vámonos!» exclamé al verlo sentado en el sofá delante de la tele, su mochila a sus pies.

«Ok, voy» me respondió apagando la televisión, cogiendo su mochila antes de correr hacia mí «¿Mamá E. te deja al fin salir de casa?»

«Hoy no le he dejado elección, si no, nunca me movería de aquí»

«Tienes razón» confirmó él poniéndose los zapatos y su chaqueta antes de abrir la puerta para salir de casa, y correr hacia el coche con entusiasmo.

Al llegar al coche, pulse el botón para abrir el coche, él subió en el lado del pasajero, yo al volante, y arranqué rápidamente.

«¿Todo bien? ¿Demasiado nerviosa?» me preguntó Henry haciéndome sonreír y abrigándome el corazón, y pensar que hacía algunas semanas se negaba a dirigirme la palabra, el cambio era enorme.

«Todo irá bien, es necesario que tome las riendas, si no, no voy a poder demostrar que he cambiado…¿Comerás conmigo hoy? Podríamos ir a Granny's, comprar algo y después ir a mi despacho o al parque»

«Me gustaría mucho ir al parque, estaría guay. ¿Mamá E. vendrá con nosotros?»

«Si tiene tiempo, por supuesto, la llamaré después, si no está ya delante del ayuntamiento vigilando para que nadie se meta conmigo» murmuré poniendo los ojos en blanco.

«Sabes que hace todo eso para que no te pase nada, porque quiere protegerte»

«Lo sé, Henry, pero para mí, que siempre he hecho todo por mí misma, es bastante desconcertante, pero sé que lo hace con la mejor de las intenciones»

«Y…»

«¿Sí?»

«No, no es una buena idea, déjalo estar»

«Henry…» susurré sintiéndome algo herida de que tenga miedo a hablar conmigo, sabía que la relación de antes se había roto y que sería necesario tiempo para volverme a ganarme su confianza, pero no podía evitar estar triste, desilusionada…

«De todas maneras no querrás, así que no sirve de nada que te lo pregunte»

Parando el coche al borde la carretera, a algunos metros de la escuela, me giré hacia mi pequeño al que había criado como si verdaderamente fuera mío, como si tuviera mi sangre.

«¿Cómo puedes saber con tanta certeza que diré que no?»

«Bueno….No lo sé, pero lo presiento»

Sonriendo tristemente, tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contener mis lágrimas que amenazaban con resbalar. Definitivamente, de un tiempo a esta parte, me había vuelto demasiado sensible y me encontraba con unas enormes ganas de llorar, preguntándome si mi madre quizás no tuviera razón al decir que el amor es debilidad…

«¡Hey!» exclamó Henry cogiéndome la mano «yo no quería decir nada malo, solo es que sé que a ti no te gusta mucho Jefferson, así que no te debe gustar mucho tampoco Grace, por eso no querrás que ella coma con nosotros…»

«Henry, no porque tenga ciertas diferencias con algunas personas de la ciudad te voy a impedir que seas amigo de nadie, no eres yo y eso está muy bien. Pero para que tu amiga Grace pueda comer con nosotros, primeramente su padre tiene que estar de acuerdo, y no estoy segura de que deje a su hija comer contigo si yo estoy ahí»

«Pero, ¿tú estarías de acuerdo?»

«Por supuesto, si es lo que tú quieres, también lo quiero yo»

«Super» me sonrió pasando sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura «me voy, si no, llegaré tarde y Snow, aunque sea mi abuela, no me perdonará el retraso»

Al salir del coche, me hizo un último saludo con la mano antes de correr hacia la escuela, yo arranqué para dirigirme al ayuntamiento.

«¡Buenos días otra vez, amor!» exclamó Emma haciendo que alzara la cabeza y que una sonrisa apareciera en mis labios sin poder evitarlo

«Buenos días, lo has logrado»

«¿Lograr el qué?»

«Estar una mañana sin llamarme y sin venir a verme»

«¿Pensabas que no era capaz?» me respondió ella poniendo cara enfurruñada totalmente adorable, lo que me hizo reír interiormente.

Levantándome de la silla, me dirigí rápidamente hacia la bella rubia y besé sus labios enfurruñados, y una sonrisa reemplazó su mueca, haciéndome sonreír a mí también.

«¡No es justo!»

«¿Qué es lo que es justo, señorita Swan?» le pregunté agarrándola por la cintura y pegándola a mí lo máximo posible

«Eres diabólica…»

«Acuérdate de quien soy, honey…No me llamaban la Evil Queen por nada…»

«Ahora comprendo por qué» me respondió ella llevando de nuevo sus labios a los míos, mordiendo ligeramente mi labio inferior para que le diera acceso al interior de mi boca, nuestras lenguas comenzaron un baile sensual, calentándome por dentro.

«Hm,. Hm…vamos a dejarlo ahora porque Henry puede aparecer y no querría que se impresionara por lo que viese»

«Sí, tienes razón, y además se supone que tenemos que ir a buscarlo al cole, si mi madre no nos ve aparecer, se va a hacer preguntas y no tengo ninguna gana de tener esa charla con ella, la última vez fue suficiente»

«Te creo» sonreí estrechando mi mano a la suya «¿Y si nos vamos?»

«Ok» asintió ella tirándome de mi hacia la puerta

«¿Y mi chaqueta?»

«Cogerás la mía, no pasa nada» replicó cerrando la puerta de mi despacho. Bajamos las escaleras sin que hiciera caso a mis protestas de que ni hablar me iba a poner su horrible chaqueta roja…

«Mamás» exclamó Henry caminando en nuestra dirección, seguido de una pequeña morena de cabellos largos «¡Ha dicho que sí!»

«Euh…¿Me he perdido algo?» me preguntó Emma

«No, en absoluto, Henry me preguntó si yo estaba de acuerdo en que Grace comiera con nosotros hoy y le dije que Jefferson tenía que estar de acuerdo»

«¡Y lo está!» dijo con entusiasmo nuestro hijo saltando en el sitio.

«Bien, entonces, hecho, vamos a buscar la comida, ¿qué queréis comer?»

«Hamburguesas, en fin, si te gustan, Grace» respondió él antes de poner su atención en la chica que se encontraba detrás de él.

«Me gusta todo» le dijo tímidamente, provocándome una ligera sonrisa

«¿Sabes? No me como a las niñas» sonrió Emma «y Regina tampoco, lo dejo hace un tiempo, está a régimen» continuó en voz baja, como de confidencia, yo me di la vuelta y le di una palmada en el hombro

«¡Di eso una vez más y será a ti a quien me comeré!»

«No soy yo la que diga que no» me susurró al oído haciéndome sonrojar ligeramente

«¡Emma!» exclamé yo soltándome de sus brazos, girándome para mirarla con una de mis célebres miradas, mientras que una sonrisa inocente aparecía en su rostro, pero yo no era ingenua, eso no.

«¿Qué?»

Agarrándola por el brazo, la llevé un poco más lejos antes de hablar

«No comience con eso, o te espera la habitación de invitados, ¿he sido lo suficiente clara?» la amenacé con las manos en las caderas

«¿La habitación de invitados? ¿Bromeas, Gina?»

«Me conoces, soy todo, menos del tipo de las que bromean, así que pórtate bien, no quiero que Paige o Grace, no me importa cómo tengamos que llamarla, pueda creer que me sigo pareciendo a la Regina que conoció. Sobre todo porque Henry parece muy unida a ella»

«No te preocupes» me susurra Emma atrayéndome hacia ella «no creo que lo piense y además, de todas maneras, si fuera así, tenemos toda la comida para demostrarle lo contrario, ¿ok?»

«Ok» asentí mientras que Emma me daba un beso en la mejilla y cogía mi mano para volver cerca de los niños.

«¿Todo bien?» preguntó Henry arqueando una ceja de la misma manera que yo lo hacía todo el tiempo

«Todo va muy bien, mini Mills» le respondió Emma haciéndome sonreír «venga, en marcha, si no, no tendremos tiempo antes de tener que volver»

«Ok» asintieron Paige y Henry antes de correr hacia el coche

«Gracias» le susurré yo entonces

«¿Por qué?»

«Por hacer que crea de nuevo en el amor, por ser como eres, la salvadora es un calificativo que definitivamente te sienta bien, porque me has salvado de mí misma, me haces feliz» le confesé

«Tú también me haces feliz» me respondió Emma «Te amo»

«Yo también te amo» le dije antes de agarrarla por la cintura y posar mis labios en los suyos

«¿Venís?» gritó la voz de nuestro hijo, rompiendo el momento

«Ya vamos» dije cogiendo de la mano a Emma, y caminando hacia el coche juntas


	34. Chapter 34

Epílogo

**Un año más tarde**

Hoy es un gran día, Emma lo llevaba preparando desde hacía semanas y espera sinceramente que Regina no descubriera nada antes de esa noche, lo que estropearía toda la sorpresa.

Al salir de la comisaría, cogió su teléfono y envió un mensaje a su mejor amiga, Ruby Lucas para que le confirmara que todo estaba bien y que Regina estaba bien vigilada.

Una vez recibida la respuesta, Emma subió en su coche para llegar a la mansión, tenía dos horas para llevarlo todo a cabo, era necesario que todo fuera perfecto.

La perfección para la perfección.

Al estacionar delante de la casa, se encontró a su madre, a su hijo y la novia de este, al menos es como Emma se divertía llamándola, a pesar de que su hijo continuaba diciéndole que solo era su mejor amiga.

«¿Estáis preparados?»

«Sí, todo lo que hace falta está en mi coche»

«Gracias, eres estupenda, no sé qué haría sin ti»

«Oh, seguramente estarías a punto de quemar la casa de tu novia»+

«Muy divertido, mamá, muy divertido»

«Lo sé, es uno de mis numerosos talentos, pero no perdamos el tiempo en tonterías, no sé cuánto tiempo podrá Ruby retener a Regina en la cafetería, así que habrá que trabajar rápido»

«Pero tampoco demasiado rápido, no querría estropearlo todo por haber querido ir demasiado deprisa» le respondí yo abriendo la puerta de la mansión «Henry, Grace, os dejo que os ocupéis de la mesa, yo ayudaré a Mary Margaret a descargar el coche, ¿ok?»

«¡Sí, mi general!» lanzaron las dos cabezas morenas haciendo el saludo militar, me reí ligeramente antes de entrar en la casa

«Regina, tengo algo para ti de parte de Emma» advirtió a Regina una voz que reconoció perfectamente, Mary Margaret

«¿Ah sí?»

«Sí, toma» respondió ella tendiéndole un sobre rojo sobre el que estaba escrito en letras doradas el nombre de la alcaldesa

«¿Sabes lo que quiere?»

«Ni idea, me lo dio cuando fue a buscar a Henry pidiéndome que te le entregara»

«Extraño» resopló la morena rasgando el sobre y sacando una hoja de papel

"_Gracias a él todo comenzó, ahí encontraras la pista siguiente"_

«¿Es una broma?»

«¿El qué?» preguntó Ruby saliendo de la cocina de Granny

«Emma quiere que participe en una búsqueda del tesoro»

«¿De verdad? ¿Qué te ha dicho?»

«Quiero que encuentre mi diario, en el interior del cual se debe encontrar una pista para la siguiente»

«Es excitante, si yo tuviera a alguien, chica o chico, que me organizara algo parecido. Deberías empezar, conociéndola está haciendo esto con un fin preciso»

«Es verdad, bye Ruby» respondió la morena levantándose de su asiento, cogiendo su chaqueta y saliendo rápidamente de la cafetería. Sabía exactamente a dónde tenía que ir, hacía seis meses que había decidido que esconder su diario no sería una mala idea, así que es en su refugio subterráneo donde ella encontró esa seguridad.

Decir que Emma estaba nerviosa era poco, estaba mucho más que nerviosa, de hecho estaba a punto de tener una crisis de angustia, esperaba que Regina no la dejara después de esa velada.

Mirando por décima vez por la ventana, vio finalmente a su novia salir de su coche. Un vestido lavanda, y un peinado realizado por Belle y Kathryn para la ocasión. Estaba perfecta, tanto que Emma se preguntaba por qué estaba con ella, ella tan vulgar al lado de ese ángel moreno.

Respirando profundamente una vez más, fue a abrir la puerta justo antes de que lo hiciera Regina.

«Me vas a tener que explicar a qué viene todo este tinglado»

«Pronto lo comprenderás, Gina» le respondió Emma acercándose a ella para posar sus labios en los de su novia «Estás magnífica, sabía que ese color te sentaba de maravilla»

«Gracias, tú tampoco estás mal, entonces, ¿me vas a explicar lo que ocurre?»

«Primero vamos a comer, sería un desperdicio no disfrutar de mis talentos culinarios, ¿verdad?»

«¿Tus talentos culinarios? ¿Has pedido comida?»

«No, lo he hecho todo como una adulta, con un poco de ayuda de mi madre, tengo que decirlo»

«Y pensar que me había dicho que no sabía nada, se ha reído de mí»

«No, yo le hice prometer que no te diría nada, porque es una sorpresa y quería que todo fuera perfecto, ¿no te gusta?»

«Sí, por supuesto que sí» susurró Regina posando sus labios en la mejilla de la rubia «es perfecto, no te preocupes»

«Ok» dijo entonces Emma, alegre por lo que acababa de decir la morena «entonces, si quiere seguirme, señorita Mills»

La cena tocaba a su fin y Emma se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa y ¿si Regina no estaba de acuerdo? ¿Y si la rechazaba?

Recogió los platos y fue a buscar el postre, respiró profundamente antes de regresar con su novia al salón.

«Y voilà, tarta de manzanas para darte el gusto»

«Gracias»

«De nada, has tenido suerte porque mamá quería añadirle canela encima, llegué justo a tiempo»

«¿Quería envenenarme?»

«Había olvidado que eras alérgica»

«Claro» replico la morena haciendo sonreír a Emma. Rebuscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta buscando una cajita, que acabó por encontrar y sacar antes de abrir. Regina detuvo todo movimiento.

«Sé que tú y yo no tuvimos un buen comienzo, de hecho, seamos realistas, fue un muy mal, mal comienzo, pero hace más de un año que todo va bien, que haces de mí la más feliz de las mujeres, sin ti no sé qué habría sido de mí, te amo Regina y si hace falta, lo gritaré al mundo entero, te bajaré la luna, aunque técnicamente es un poco complicado, digamos que caminaría sobre ella, es más factible…En fin, que me voy…todo eso para llegar a… Regina Mills, ¿querrías convertirte en mi esposa y hacer de mi la sheriff más feliz del universo?»

«…»

«Por favor, di algo, o voy a morir por sobredosis de nerviosismo»

«Sí» susurró entonces Regina

«¿Sí, sí?»

«Sí» respondió ella antes de lanzarse al cuello de la rubia y atrapar sus labios, mientras que las lágrimas de alegría resbalaban por sus mejillas…

_**Dos años más tarde**_

Hoy en efecto era un día especial, Emma y Regina se iban a casar en menos de una hora y la alcaldesa de la ciudad estaba a punto de estallar, dando vueltas por su despacho que en ese día le servía para prepararse para ese gran momento. Se sintió aliviada cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció su mejor amiga, Kathryn.

«Hey, ¿preparada para casarte con la rubia?»

«Yo sí, pero ¿y si ella ha cambiado de opinión? ¿Si ya no quiere casarse con la Evil Queen? ¿Si no soy lo suficientemente buena para ella?»

«Es divertido, he tenido la misma charla hace algunos minutos con tu prometida»

«¿Ah sí?»

«Sí, tenía miedo de que su prometida tan perfecta no la quisiera y que solo le hubiera dicho que sí por despecho»

«Yo no soy perfecta»

«Ella te encuentra perfecta» le respondió Kathryn como si eso lo arreglara todo

«Es ella quien es perfecta, tengo que hablar con ella, necesito escuchar su voz ahora…»

«No creo que sea una buena idea, a Snow no le va a gustar en absoluto»

«Quizás, pero tampoco le va a gustar que empiece a lanzar hechizos sobre todo el mundo para calmarme, y créeme, es lo que va a pasar si no hablo con Emma»

«Muy bien, coge, solo tienes que llamar al número de Ruby, está con ella en este momento y será más fácil de convencer que Snow»

«Gracias» dijo la morena tomando el teléfono que le tendía la rubia, buscando rápidamente el número de Ruby, esperando que respondiese

«Hey, Kat, ¿cómo va nuestra futura esposa? ¿Demasiado nerviosa?»

«No es Kathryn, soy Regina»

«Oh, hola, entonces, ¿cómo estás?»

«Mejor cuando pueda hablar con Emma»

«¿Sabes que por regla general no se está permitido?»

«No tengo el derecho de verla, no de no hablarle»

«Sí, eso es verdad, te la paso, tienes suerte de que Snow acaba de salir con Charming, tenéis dos minutos antes de que vuelva»

«Ok, me daré prisa» afirmó la morena

«Hey»

«Hey» susurró la morena, una sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro

«¿Todo bien?»

«Bien, pero te extraño» respondió la alcaldesa

«Yo también te extraño, estoy ansiosa para que todo acabe y podamos irnos de luna de miel»

«Tú, yo, una isla paradisiaca, efectivamente, dan ganas…»

«Es sobre todo la visión de ti en traje de baño lo que dan ganas, ya sé lo que haría si estuviéramos…»

«Emma» suspiró Regina poniendo los ojos en blanco, aunque una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a los comentarios subidos de tono de su compañera al cabo de dos años de relación.

«¿Qué? ¿Es mi culpa si tengo una futura mujer particularmente magnífica?»

«Sabes que los cumplidos no funcionan conmigo, ¿verdad?»

«Siempre hay que intentar, oh, te tengo que dejar, Rub me señala que Snow está llegando. ¿En pocos minutos frente al altar? Yo seré la chica vestida como un merengue, no te debería costar reconocerme»

«Te reconocería entre miles» le respondió la morena antes de colgar, darse la vuelta hacia Kathryn y decir «¡Estoy lista!»

_**Tres años más tarde**_

«Giiiiiina, ¡voy a morir!» exclamó una rubia redonda como un balón de futbol y roja como un tomate.

«No, mi amor, no vas a morir, solo vas a traer al mundo a nuestra hija» le respondió con razón la morena, agarrando con su mano derecha la izquierda de su compañera poniendo atención para no tener ningún accidente.

«¡Es fácil decirlo para ti! ¡Aparte de hacerme una barriga con la magia no has hecho gran cosa! ¡Soy yo la que tiene que sacarla de ahí!»

«Y sabes muy bien que lo habría hecho si hubiera podido, honey»

«¡Ya, claaaarrrrooo!»

«Voy a suponer que todo es culpa del parto, y no voy a considerar el hecho de que piensas que soy una mentirosa»

«Me da igual lo que pienses, solo quiero que te des prisa, ¿es pedir mucho?»

«No, no es pedir demasiado, pero si pudiera ser un poco más amable, estaría bien»

«¡No tengo ganas de ser amable, solo quiero llegar a ese maldito hospital para sacar a este microbio que está en mi vientre!»

«Nuestra hija, un microbio, te estás superando, mejor que te calles rápido o te lanzo un hechizo de silencio»

«¡Lánzame un hechizo anti dolor, sería útil!»

«Estoy conduciendo, te recuerdo y no deseo tener un accidente»

«Buena excusa» dijo entre dientes Emma, mientras Regina intentaba mantener su calma, nunca había tenido paciencia y tenía que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no saltar por los aires y arrancarle el corazón o algo de ese tipo, y la rubia se salvó por el hecho de que finalmente habían llegado.

«¡Date prisa, abuela, quiero verla!»

«Relájate Henry, no se va a ir sin ti» suspiró Mary Margaret dejándose arrastrar hasta la habitación en la que descansaban su hija y su nieta, sí, ella solo tenía 26 años y ya era abuela por segunda vez.

«Muy divertido, por supuesto que ella no se va a marchar, es solo que hace nueve meses que espero verla»

«Pues puedes esperar cinco minutos más, eso no te va a matar»

«Sí, serían cinco minutos de más» replicó Henry parándose ante la habitación 108, sonriendo interiormente, no le asombraría que una de sus madres hubiese removido cielo y tierra para que le dieran precisamente esa habitación.

Al abrir la puerta, Henry pasó su cabeza por ella, y encontró a Regina en la ventana, sosteniendo en sus brazos a su hermanita mientras que Emma estaba durmiendo.

Al escuchar la puerta, la morena se giró, y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

«Hey» susurró el joven

«Hey, entra» le respondió la morena de la misma manera

«Ok» asintió antes de abrir complemente la puerta, y caminar despacio hasta llegar a la altura de su madre para ver a su hermana «es rara»

«¿Rara? ¿A qué te refieres?»

«Es tan pequeña y toda roja»

«Es porque acaba de nacer»

«Entonces, ¿cambiará?»

«Por supuesto, tú tampoco te quedaste así»

«Es verdad, ¿cómo se llama?»

«Dana, Dana Eva Swan-Mills» susurró ella

«¿Por qué Dana y por qué Eva?» preguntó Henry devorando con los ojos al bebé en los brazos de su madre

«Dana porque yo quería un nombre que rindiera homenaje a Daniel, y tu madre encontraba Daniela demasiado largo, y Eva porque era el nombre de tu bisabuela»

«Creía que se llamaba Cora»

«Eva era el nombre de mi madre» susurró Snow desde la puerta de la habitación, conmovida «¿de verdad le habéis dado ese nombre?»

«De verdad le hemos puesto ese nombre» confirmó Regina «sé que no he sido siempre la mejor persona que hayas conocido, incluso he sido la peor, sé que es poco, pero he querido…»

«¡Henry, coge a tu hermanita o la voy a aplastar!» exclamó Snow, haciendo que el pequeño moreno cogiera torpemente a Dana en sus brazos, mientras que Mary Margaret se acercaba a su nuera y la tomaba en sus brazos «gracias, gracias por todo…»

_**Diez años más tarde**_

«¡Dana Eva Swan-Mills, ven aquí!» grito una mujer rubia casi en la cuarentena corriendo detrás de una niña de cabellos morenos y ojos verdeazulados que debía tener unos siete años.

«¡No tengo ganas!» respondió ella llegando a un árbol del jardín, un manzano. Arrancó una manzana y se la llevó a la boca mordiendo un trozo

«No es la hora de comer una manzana, tu madrina, Kathryn, tus abuelos, tu hermano y Grace van a llegar pronto para tu cena de cumpleaños y yo conozco a una que le va a dar un ataque si ve que no comes nada»

«Solo es una manzana»

«Cariño, con tu apetito de pajarito, una manzana es ya demasiado, así que hazme el favor de hacerme caso, llevarla adentro y pedirle a mamá que te la ponga en un papel de aluminio para que te la puedas comer más tarde»

«¿Trato?»

«Trato» asintió Emma estrechando la pequeña mano que le tendía su hija.

«¿Dana, Emma? ¿Dónde estáis?»

«¡En el jardín, mamá!» gritó la pequeña cuando una morena de ojos chocolate salía de la casa.

«¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en tu habitación poniéndote el vestido que te hemos comprado para la ocasión»

«Lo siento…Quería comerme una manzana»

«¿Una manzana antes de comer? Dana Eva Swan-Mills, más te vale que te des prisa en soltar esa manzana y subir antes de que te castigue y le diga a todo el mundo que se quede en su casa»

«¡Me doy prisa!» gritó la niña corriendo, pasando por delante de su madre sin rechistar

«¡Eres dura con ella!» dijo Emma abrazando a su mujer por detrás, y dejándole un beso en su mejilla

«Si le permito todo, se convertirá en una niña caprichosa y de eso ni hablar»

«Menos mal que ella tiene a su mama guay…»

«¿Cómo que su mamá guay?»

«¿No estás al corriente? Es así como ella me llama, tú eres la mamá severa y yo soy la mamá guay»

«…»

«Hay, ¿estás bien?»

«Vuelta a empezar…»

«¿Qué es lo que vuelve a empezar?»

«Ella te prefiere antes que a mí, como Henry, decididamente no sé llevarme con los niños, debería haber abandonado la idea de tener otro»

«Ella no me prefiere, no digas tonterías, es joven, claro que prefiere el hecho de que yo la regañe menos que tú, pero es tu culpa»

«¿Mi culpa?»

«Ella se te parece tanto que yo no puedo estar enfadada con ella más de tres segundos, basta con que me dé esa adorable sonrisa y olvido enfadarme con ella»

«Así que si he comprendido, yo tengo una sonrisa adorable»

«La más adorable de las sonrisas, sonrisa que pretendo seguir viendo miles de veces, así que me vas a hacer el favor de borrar esa expresión triste de tu rostro para que esa sonrisa pueda aparecer, ¿ok?»

«Ok» asintió Regina dándose la vuelta para mirar a su mujer a los ojos «Te amo Emma Swan-Mills»

«Yo también te amo, Regina Mills-Swan» murmuró Emma antes de llevar sus labios a los de su mujer, transmitiéndole todo su amor.

_Querido diario_

_Hoy es mi cumpleaños, tengo siete años y mamá R. me ha regalado este diario._

_Ella me ha dicho que fue gracias a un diario como este que ella empezó a amar a mamá E. No lo he comprendido del todo, pero me dijo que me lo explicaría un día, cuando sea más grande._

_Aunque le dije que yo ya era grande, no quiso escuchar. Mamá R es testaruda, mamá E. dice que yo me parezco mucho y estoy muy contenta, porque aunque mamá R. es muy severa, no deja de ser la mejor mamá del mundo entero._

_Oh, casi me olvido de mi hermano mayor, Henry. Se va a casar con Grace. Grace es muy amable, quiere que yo sea la dama de honor, me ha prometido que tendré el vestido más bonito del mundo, también me han dicho que yo llevaré las alianzas. Mamá E. ha dicho que ella me vigilará para que no las pierda, porque eso estaría mal._

_Hoy también estaban la abuela Snow y el abuelo Charming, no comprendo aún porque tengo que llamarlos abuelo y abuela, cuando ellos son más jóvenes que mis madres, pero es así, mis dos mamás me ha dicho que me lo explicarán más adelante._

_Oh, y una última cosa, he visto a mi madrina besar a tía Belle, es un poco asqueroso como cuando mamá E, besa a mamá R. o cuando Henry besa a Grace._

_En fin, de todas maneras no he dicho nada, Madrina me ha hecho prometer que no diré nada porque ella quiere esperar a que realmente sea algo serio antes de anunciarlo a todo el mundo, así que se lo he prometido, quiero mucho a mi madrina para causarle pena._

_Bien, tengo que dejarte, mamá R me está diciendo que tengo que irme a la cama si no quiero que me castigue sin televisión._

_¡Bye!_

_**FIN**_

**Se ha acabado este fic. Los años mencionados en este capítulo tienen que ser tomados en cuenta siempre a partir del comienzo de la historia. Espero que os haya gustado. **


End file.
